Star Trek A Chance for Peace
by mandy.romulus
Summary: The Enterprise is rebuilt. but our planet still needs peace. Captain Riker made progress but we keep tripping over our differences and centuries of well earned mistrust. The Romulans recently voted in new leadership and they will soon have a new Queen. Will the Federation truly believe she wants peace? We came to them, now out of the darkness of the unknown. She is coming to us.


The Law givers face appeared on screen. Kelanna stood in respect to him and he bowed in thanks. Kelanna asked, The Senate is in session? He said, It is my Queen. Kelanna continued, Have they been lawfully notified? The Law giver said, They have my Queen. Then lets get this matter over with and let this monster seep deep into the darkness of hell he was spawned from.  
The law giver was taken aback by the venum in Kelannas voice. So was me and the rest of the crew. She pulled out the paper and began Pursuant to Romulan law. The Deposed Praetor, Loren Pratack the Third is dead. All his possessions are now mine. All his holdings all his files everything is now mine. I know he held secrets over many in the senate. Those secrets are to be destroyed with every page of files and documents. They are not to be duplicated or copied in any form. The last of this monsters influence ends now.  
His office is to be sealed. His staff discharged and paid well for their services. They are to receive not only my thanks but also any sort of reference they require. All of his physical holdings will be held for physical examination by an arbiter to be named momentarily.  
With his death, I realize, I am now Absolute Queen. Minister of Defense, Minister of Commerce and you sir, Minister of Law, shall continue to run the government in my absence until my arbiters return to Romulas and stand on the counsel chamber floor. I name as my arbiters the previous Praetor and Praetress.  
The uniform tight against her body I could see the muscles in her back spasming with pain and tension. She knows all to well what it means to be Absolute Queen and she is up to something.  
Kelanna continued. Though the monster is dead and his shame died with him, His shame has laied a deep scar upon my heart. I can not lead you. I will not lead you. During my career, and from those whom visited my path in life have taught me a great many things.  
Absolute power should never be accepted or offered. The temptation for evil the like of what we have all witnessed is too great. All of you Senators know this to be true. I order you all to commence serious debate till you have two who can stand forth and run for election. I order the name of Kelanna Praytack and Loren Pratack the third to be stricken from the books of law and the Praetors book of leniage. His name, His accomplishments no matter how great are to be stricken from existence. I will never answer to or tolerate the utterance of that name.  
I will carry his shame alone. The floor in that chamber has been dirtied enough by my presence and the presence of that putrefied monster. My arbiters will have access to every safe, locked door, and house to include The Praetors mountain home and Praytacks personal home. They will at their descression, turn over or handle privately any and all documents and or personal possessions. Any Liquidatable accets will be liquidated and all funds established into the Ctitzen's services account .This is to the benefit of the people. It is given as my apology for his incompetent and evil leadership.  
The Law giver was struggling to interrupt. " My Queen Please", You need to know in your absence many changes have taken place. The words Ambassador Mandy Jaden left us were wise and taken to heart. they were passed and made law. All divisions are being abolished. People are learning how to live as one now. You carry no shame in my eyes. In no ones eyes. You never did and never will. His shame dies with him and him alone.  
The Law Givers words shook Kelanna, she gulped some air and said, Your words and those of the senate are a great comfort to my heart. I still have healing ahead both from the monsters poison and from his scars upon my heart. I am officially, abdicating my claim to Absolute Queen of the entire Romulan Empire. It is as it has always been. Too much power for one to administrate. The checks and balances must continue.  
All that I have spoken before this abdication are law and will be obeyed? The Law giver said They will My Queen. Kelanna finished, I realize all this is very different to allot of you. The government must be run by wisdom, not arrogance. By temperance and tolerance, not totalitarianism. Our justice equal to all the people for we are now one people. My abdication will be effective the signing in of our new Praetor and Praetress. My arbiters shall have the same authority, but not the title less they choose to step in and use it. Senators, I feel your love but it will be a long time before my heart will let me walk those halls.  
The law giver said, These halls will welcome you with open arms and no shame. I sat back down in the chair and said that is all. This session is dismissed. The transmission ended. Kelanna stared at the floor for a long moment. What my sister just did was wise well beyond her years. Finally she asked is the ship coms still open? The coms officer said, Yes Mam. Crew of Talon A ships crew is a Captains family. You are Mandy's family. Not mine. Please address me from now on as as Miss Kelanna. Right now I have no last name nor am I sure if I want another right now. That is all. "Out"  
The coms officer closed the circuit. She looked around the crew is standing at attention looking at you eye to eye. she looked back at me. I placed my hand upon her shoulder this time and told her. My family is trying to show you what we all have been trying to tell you. You have no shame in their eyes. and you will never find any shame in mine. Deck officer, please take over command and resume our course to Trill, Warp 8. I am escorting Miss Kelanna to her Quarters. The entire way, corridor after corridor was the same. everybody looking, saluting and showing what love they can. I took her back to her quarters.  
I started to leave. Kelanna said, Please stay. Please, Just till Warjin gets here. Please stay. I feel so alone inside.. I said you are going to feel that for a while. But it will ease. Of course I will stay. We sat together in the large silent room holding each other listening to the hum of the engines...

We walked the corridors silently, I wish I could take this burden away from her shoulders, but such are the ways of Romulan Leadership. My emphatic senses tell me she is screaming inside. The pain I sense is very hard to bare. But she must endure it for a few moments alone.  
Walking out on the bridge I went to my command chair and Kelanna stood beside me. She placed her hand on my shoulder for a moment and said "All Stop" I reaped the order "Yes My Queen, Helm, Navigation All Stop".  
Put me on ship wide communications. I immediately obeyed, "Yes My Queen, Ready,  
She let go of my shoulder and stood to the center of the bridge. She began, Crew of Talon, There has been some confusion as to how to address me. You have all witnessed me addressed in several different ways. I have received news that will help clear this matter once and for all.  
As of a few moments ago, I was officially informed of the death of the deposed Praetor Loren Praytack the Third. I had hoped never to say that name ever again, but protocol requires it. As of now, As lawful Queen I am now Absolute Queen. I stood and stepped away and held the chair for Kelanna. She walked over and sat in the command chair.  
She beeped the Ready room. Ambassador, is the transmission set up? Jaden answered, Is is my Queen. Good. Communications, Transfer the transmission to the main viewing screen and maintain ship wide coms as well, I want all to hear this..

Our day on the beach was helpful. Kelanna spent the night in Warjins room. Reanna in ours. It seemed normal to see us together these days. Eating, sleeping, laughing, and joking. Just like Keshara, Reanna seemed to know when we needed some alone time. Our very strange mixed up little family is about to get a whole lot bigger. Little did we know the Senate would so readily agree to my last request on the floor. Kelanna was right not to go back. For her their was only obligation, death and loneliness. She would be Queen. Have absolute power. Its good she didn't want it. No one who took office like that ever ended well. Most lost their heads others stabbed as they slept by their own guards. One was so hated she was hacked to pieces by the Senate.  
Jaden and I made arraignments for her abdication in her abstinence. She felt shame in the eyes of the senate. Little did she know the senate felt not only no shame but pride in her attack on her husband on the senate floor. Such and act would merit instant death. Along with that her being poisoned by so ruthless a man. Praytacks trip to earth was short lived. He knew he couldn't allow himself to be questioned. Half way back on a prison ship he managed to break out and almost took control of the ship. They had to jettison the compartment and self destruct it to keep from causing a riot.  
Washington was upset but they were involved in enough turmoil at the time. Debri samples had enough DNA to make a pattern match and prove Praytack was dead. News reached my ship a few hours ago. Somehow the air felt lighter to me. I showed the message to Jaden. He looked at it and let out a great sigh. Jaden said, I knew he would never make it to earth. He would die fighting or be eliminated by S31 to shut him up. He pressed his coms. "Kelanna Donatra Jaden" Please come to my ready room.  
I asked did you have to make it sound so formal?  
Jaden said, The crew is confused. Are we transporting the Queen? Or just a citizen? Sorry, Moonweichi, it has to be done. Jadens door beeped and he allowed entry. Kelanna walked in with Warjin following. Jaden was about to object but Kelanna silenced him.  
She said, What ever you say to me is for his ears as well. Jaden stood, very well. I regret to inform you that the prisoner Loren Praytack the Third, was killed while quelling a prison riot on-board ship as they neared earth. The compartment was jettisoned from the ship to prevent the takeover of the ship. It self destructed moments later. The debri was searched Romulan tissue was found. A DNA Trace was done and yealded a 100% match.  
Jaden handed her the paper. Her hand trembled slightly as she held and read it. Warjin wanted to come to her but I placed my hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "wait this she must do alone". Leaning on the wisdom of her people Warjin remained still and silent. After Kelanna finished reading the paper. she lowered the paper and looked at Jaden. He simply said, You know what you must do. Almost in a raspy whisper Kelanna said, Yes, Thank you, Ambassador.  
Swallowing hard she turned to Warjin. He said, I will wait here for you. Wiping some tears away, She said Thank you. Kelanna began walking towards the bridge and asked me to accompany her as she walked past. Jaden stood silent till they both left the room and the door shut. Jaden quickly explained. Right now, Kelanna is Absolute Queen. She must notify the Senate Law Giver of her intentions within 24 hours of her notice. She is on her way to the bridge to transmit those intentions to the Senate.

We went to our quarters and put our things away and met back at the Holosuite doors. I typed in my personal code. The computer alerted the Kitchen and they came in with all kinds of warm and cold food for us to eat. We love the ocean and watching the swimmers playing. Reanna saw a look in my eyes and knew I wanted to talk to Kelanna privately. She gathered up Warjin and Jaden and they joined in a volley ball game. I slid over beside Kelanna.  
I said, I know your hurting. I'm so sorry I brought that to you. Broke your heart. I cant blame you for hating me. Its... sniffeling and wiped tears. Its just, I love you so damn much I couldn't see you married to that monster. Everything we started uncovering was like a black hole going deeper and deeper.  
Kelanna set down her drink and pushed me off the bench on to the sand and bent over me and said for once will you shut up about that man. You saved me. You came back and protected me just like you promised. Hate you? Hell no. Her eyes tearing, Reanna told me everything right after I woke up.  
Its I that owe you. And it is I that love you with all my heart for what you done. He would have poisoned me. I would be dead if it not for you. That young woman loves you almost as much as I do. She offered to stand aside If I wanted you back. Yes I hurt but my heart is filled only with love for you. She drew close and kissed me so passionately we started to melt together. Lost in her taste and scent, I struggled to hold on to my restraint. I wanted her but I have Reanna now and she loves me. I don't want to screw that up. She helped me to a towel and we brushed off the sand and sat down and watched the ocean.  
I said, Kelanna, right now I want you so bad I can taste it, but I made a commitment to Jaden and Reanna. Warjin loves you so much. Kelanna looked down at the sand for a moment. The things we have seen together. I do have love for Warjin. Its growing every day. He told me if I wanted you he would not stand in my way. He said after watching you and Jaden.  
He understood how I would have needs for the love of a woman from time to time. It seems I found a Trill version of Jaden. she continued, Mandy I'm not going back to Romulas. Not ever again. I'm too embarrassed. All the hateful things that were said was just too much. I will give you access to the mountain home. Take all of his things and give them to the poor. Take his money and fund the Citizen services. I give you back your jewelry. Its in the safe. The code is 1-8-3-6-5-7-4-2. in fact its the same code everywhere. Made it easier for me to remember it. Please Mandy, don't try to change my mind. I need time.  
Soon they will eventually pick another leader and the house will be his. I want no part nor piece of what's back there. I said, I will store all your things at my home on Galadrael. Maybe, one day, you will want to look through it for something to ware as my Brides Maid. Kelanna said WHAT!. I smiled yes I'm planning a wedding for Jaden and I.  
I will come and get you and Warjin when the time comes. But in a few months Jaden and I are going to host a Re-commitment ceremony. We kind of need it to maintain our citizenship as citizens of White Star. I guess you will have to study up on what it means to be Trill. I'm sure T'lana will be able to help you in any way.  
You've been a woman of war for a long time. learning the Trill ways of peace, may be difficult. Any thing you want. Any time you want. I am here for you. I love you my sister now and forever. We kissed again till the rest of the group came back. Jaden asked you two get things patched up? We smiled. Kelanna looked at Jaden and Warjin. As he sat down beside her Kelanna kissed Warjin real passionately,  
holding nothing back. As she drew back from his lips, She said With love anythings possible. Jaden sat down beside me and Reanna sat beside him. I said oh no you don't. I stood up and slid Jaden down towards Kelanna and sat between them and kissed Reanna so passionately her chest was heaving with love. Willing to step aside for my happiness when its you and Jaden that has made me happy. I love you girl. I'm not letting you go ever. My husband you are everything to me. My love for you has no end. Now if only I can patch things up with Samantha. I really want her at my wedding. Reanna you will like her and Queen Maria, my other sisters. We sat there in the warmth of Holosuite recreation of a sun set eating, Drinking, Laughing and loving. Kelanna's face painted with joy for the first time since that awful day. It will take time. The lines of pain still drawn deep on her face tell me she will need much time. But now, I can see that there is a chance for her to heal and at last be at peace.

Our good byes to the Picards and the Enterprise were brief. Beverly though still a Crusher has virtually moved in with her captain. Kelanna was very polite but said little as we gathered in the Transporter room. Beverly gave me and Kelanna a memory chip of our medical records in case we ever needed it. John luke gave us each a bottle of his wine from his own vineyard.  
I promised the next time we meet it won't be to put me back together. Just an occasion and celebration of the real love we all share in. John luke walked up to Kelanna and said You have no shame in my eyes and are welcome there any time. He kissed her on each cheek french style.  
Her stoicism shattered as she held him and through tears she said thank you for everything. Warjin held her hand and thanked Picard as well. He walked over to me. and I looked at Jaden. His mischievous grim said it all.  
I said you kiss in your fashion. Now I kiss in mine. I wrapped my arms and gave him the longest sexiest kiss I could give. Beverly seemed a little peeved but when I let him go I scarfed her up in my arms and gave her a kiss that will warm her dreams for many nights. She was melting in my arms by the time I let her go. Breathlessly all she could say was wow!  
I gingerly released her into her captains care. Reanna just shook hands as we readied for transport I offered Kelanna my hand and she held mine. I could feel her warmth and love. I gave Reanna a reassuring glance. Soon we shimmered away and arrived on Talons transporter pad. The Enterprised broke orbit and left for home.

As I write in this journal I find many times, I look back and am amazed not only that I am alive but also the stunning amount of friends I've made over the years. Its amazing how we can touch each others lives, even briefly. That junior officer I comforted after the Embassy bombing now has men and women under his command that love and respect him so much they would gladly die for him. He took that moment and built upon it showing along with discipline, love and compassion for those he now commands.  
He leads not with fear, but with respect, and has the greater command for it. I have seen it time and time again. Paying it forward. Taking the time to care, share, and even listen to another beneith your station has yealded more positive results than I ever expected.  
The birth pains of change have passed. Now learning to walk a new path is set before us. Treating each other as equals. Putting more emphasis on what we do than what we are.  
But what of my past. True, all my Dragons have been slain. My body grows much stronger. Now because of my Federation and Trill friends. With all they have done and asked so little. Jaden has finally come to let down his guard and made many friends.  
In a few months, at the wedding, I am going to both show and tell him how much he means to me. Soon Kelanna will have to return to the house and get her things. Its been sealed up since that horrible morning.  
I will go with her. Its going to hurt. Theirs no getting around that. She did really love the man. And to be honest, I was beginning to be taken in by his charms. Today, Jaden, Warjin, Kelanna, Reanna and me will be leaving this grand ship of Picards. He is called out on a mission and his superiors have been already too gracious to us in this endeavor.  
Kelanna knows her convicted husband is on board in the brig and never once asked to see him. He is dead to her and that is as it should be. Jaden already filed the necessary papers to dissolve their marriage. She has asked to share the Jaden family name after his death.  
I have told her I must ask Ryack first but I have no objection. It took three days but the poison is out of her body. Reanna has been so gracious and loving to her. Warjin has acted like a cool salve on a hot burn. He even got her to smile and laugh a couple of times.  
I have never known "Normal". The very definition is alien to me. I hurt her. But I had too to free her and save her. I hope she can forgive me. I hope she still loves me. Warjin has dominated much of her time helping her to focus on the good, more happier times. If I didn't know better I'd think he is going to ask her to marry him. Tonight, on board the Talon, as we travel back to Trill, I plan a sunny dinner on the beach in our holosuite. Keep things light, do some swimming, let her decompress more and laugh before the real world returns. I think we all could use some more of that.

My chest was sore. My eyes opened and all I saw was plastic. Then it dawned on me. Wait I can breathe better now. Don't feel as tired. Thinking, That sneak fixed me a new lung. They were talking about a genetic clone of my lung but that was months ago. Then it dawned on me. It would take a few months to grow a perfect genetic copy. It feels good to have both sides of my chest rise with my breath.  
Reanna saw me stirring and went for the doctor.  
Beverly came over and removed the O2 Tent. I said sore. she gave me a shot for my pain. I can breathe better now. Beverly smiled. I motioned her to come closer and then planted a small kiss on her lips. Thank you so much for this. The kiss startled her for a moment. Then to my surprise she gave me a kiss back and said your welcome.  
Picard was leaning in the door way. He startled the both of us. He asked Beverly is there something we need to discuss before we get married? Turning three sades of red she grumbled, Of course not. She was just thanking me for fixing her lung. Picard said Really? Maybe I should get sick more often.  
Clearly not amused, Dr Crusher stomped over to him and planted a big passionate kiss on her personal Captain. Breathlessly she asked Hows that? Picard smiled and said Wonderful. Beverly straightened her uniform and said good. You can properly thank me later, She turned on her heal and stomped off. I looked at Picard and smiled. I said your going to milk this for all its worth. As he walked over to my bedside he snickered and said You're damned right I am.  
Grinning wickedly I hoarsely said "Viva La France"

Kelanna woke up in sick bay of the Enterprise. Scared, angry, humiliated and sad all at once. Reanna sat down on the bed side. I was in the next bed under a breathing tent. Kelanna asked who are you? She smiled, Well that's rather complicated. I am Reanna Tachikova. Mandy's personal assistant and body guard. I'm also, your's and her sister. I also command her ship and take her everywhere she wants to go.  
Your body is going to ache for a while. The toxins weren't easily removed. They got so far checking the monitor 67 percent of it out. That's why your tied to so many machines. Our father the monster has been re leaved of all his rank and standing. he is being held prisoner and to be taken to stand trial on earth for treason. He fooled and used you, allot like he used my mother to throw me out in the cold so she could continue her relationship with him. Jaden has a letter signed by your mother shortly before she died.  
In it she explains that she was too ashamed to tell you before but Praytack had come across her and forced himself upon her. When she knew she was pregnant she wrote a special letter to be given to you after she died. Jaden has the letter. He will give it to you later.  
He has so many victims He lost track of you and became enamored with you not knowing you were his blood daughter. After he found out he murdered your baby. Mandy wanted to tell you herself but just as soon we beamed back to the Enterprise, Her heart failed and had to be replaced. while they had her open the grew a genetic Lung replacement. To replace the one she lost She asked me to tell you she is so sorry she brought you such sorrow. She is afraid you are going to hate her forever for what she did.  
Sorrow? big tears fell from her face as he looked at my fragile body under that O2 Tent. Hurt me? She saved me. Saved my life I will love her forever. Reanna said I love her too . I am a L.O.W just like you and Mandy. Somebody is here to see you. You have to stay still and no yelling.  
Warjin walked around the corner of the bed. Her eyes lit up. He had been crying. Kelanna said How? Mandy knew you would need me. All this will pass Kelanna. We will be by your side every step of the way. Reanna smiled and said, Mandy and I will be there too. kelanna started crying. Reanna got up and moved and Warjin took her place. She walked over to check in on me. I was drugged up and never moved.

I wanted to confront him. The monster who's name I took. My heart won't let me. Even now I can feel it failing me. Its robbing me of strength. The surgery to replace the unit is relatively simple. Just open me up unplug from the power pack unscrew from the intake and out puts and replace. Now though I must stand witness to the end of a great evil. An evil that started growing decades ago. Gave birth to me and many others. An evil that kills without any moral compass. An evil that has tried to step in for the "Great Maker" and choose who lives and who dies.  
Unknown to the Praetor or his wife. Jaden had contacted the Law giver who presides over the Senate and all the books of the law. And has charged Praetor Praytack with Murder, Mass Murder, Murder of the unborn. Attempted Murder of the Praetor and his Queen I.E. Myself and Jaden while we were in office. Gun Running, Smuggling, conspiracy to commit acts of terrorism of a foreign world and on Romulas soil located on that world, Along with those committed here as well.  
The senate counsel chambers were filled but this was no occasion for celebration. The Senators all rousted out of bed and brought here under heavy guard were incensed with anger. The Law giver is the only one other than the Praetor himself, who can call such a meeting The cover of the Great Seal was opened. The vault was opened and the contents removed.  
Not in over one hundred of our centuries has evil of this magnitude ever been exposed. Never has been found in the heart or All are shocked. Many are sicken both by the site and the smell of the decaying samples. What must happen next is a mere formality for his guilt is proven beyond all doubt.  
The law giver sent a legal summons to have the Praetor brought before this special counsel to answer for his charges. Out of respect and politeness he was brought in with his honor guard. Kelanna came with him. Her only shame was to fall in love with this evil man. He was marched in and stood before an assemblage of delegates from Romulas, Earth, and Trill.  
His voice bellows throughout all the chamber as he demands to know the meaning of this disrespectful treatment. He bellowed I am the Praetor what is the reason for this treason. Keshara walked in with a basket of evidence bags. Kelanna said, Those are my cups I drank from this one not but a few hours ago. A tale was provided for Keshara to place the basket on. She said, Oh and this was hidden behind the flush unit in the Toilet water tank. I asked Officer, Can you verify that these items came from the Praetors Home.  
He stood forth and said Yes Ambassador, they did. I said Thank you please step back. I scanned the basket, cups and the vile found and transferred the readout to the big screen. Senators, This is a chemical compound call Triox 9. It is in the cups the Queen had admitted to drinking from. The vile in his possession. Now scann The Queen for contamination. The fire of rage grew in her eyes. With tears in mine, I'm Sorry Kelanna.. Keshara and Dr Crusher confirmed. A near lethal dose is present. Kelanna exploded on Praytack and had to be restrained by the officers in charge. Praytack was immediately put in restraints.  
Keshara scanned him Kelanna was sobbing why..why? I loved you. His evil exposed Loren dropped his pretense and said because You Loved Her. You Filthily L.O.W. Kelanna attacked him again punched him in his gut and was sedated. They placed her now rage filled limp body on a gurney. I asked, Dr. Crusher can you do anything for her?  
If I have your permission to take her on board the Enterprise. I asked the Law giver. May we please? It is necessary for her safety. The Law giver said I will allow it. She was taken to an awaiting shuttle and whisked away. The law givers aid gave him a rolled up scroll. He said, This is the signed adoption papers. They have not been entered into the official record as of yet. I thought you might want to reconsider. I held the document for a moment and then dropped it on the floor and stomped on it. I said, I will not take the name of a child murder and a known killer of so many. Because of the blood the adoption is moot anyway.  
Tossing the flattened scroll in the fire as it were common trash. Jaden can you please continue. The next evidence is that of your other daughter you had working for you on earth. It was her that made the supply of compound Triox9. And it was she who assisted you in the receipt collection and storage of your massive supply of weapons and explosives. Weapons used on Humans and Romulans alike.  
You ordered the setting of the explosions that damaged the Embassy and killed the Ambassador, and her two aids. Scanning the blood from this cape also proves your DNA is indeed both Kelannas, Mandys, and Tachikovas. That's right Loren You got caught up in your own offspring and married your own conspirators on earth have been dealt with Others are being rounded up. Why Loren? The humans never hurt you. Jaden asked Law Giver have you heard enough? He said I have. He turned to Praytack. Your duty and authority as Praetor is hereby voided. You have been charged and found guilty on all counts. Murder, Mass Murder, Murder of the unborn, Treason against the Humans for which you will be taken from here to Earth and stand trial after they are done with you you will be put to death, by hanging for treason against your own people. I stood wait!  
I asked Keshara scan me. Then the ashes of my heart and the blood of my unborn child and compare them. Are they a match? It took her an extra sec to finish what she was ordered to do. With a frightened look on her face. They are Ambassador. He murdered your baby as well. Its barely there. Your historectamy must have removed most the contamination but traces are still there. Loren Praytack did indeed murder your unborn child.  
I collapsed in my chair and my face in my hands The pain was felt by all in the chamber. I growled and let out a blood curdling scream. Jaden placed his hand on my shoulder for a moment and then whirled around and hit Praytack in his face sending him across the floor. He said Captain Picard Take this prisoner out of my sight before I kill him. Picard looked like he wanted Jaden to kill him.  
Remembering his duty he took charge and said Indeed.. Jaden ordered Security assist the Captain in any way he desires. Two of our Marines drug the knocked out Ex Praetor. Jaden said. I must see to the needs of my wife. If we may leave Law Giver. He bowed to us. You may. The evidence will be put back in the vault and kept there so all will remember this dark day and all you two have suffered. I strained to stand. And said, Law Giver. May I speak? I took a couple steps forward so all the Senators could see and hear me.  
I said Senators, Today, You have seen what evil can do with the powers of discrimination. I am indeed a L.O.W. Made so by the hand of evil men that I as a child, should have been able to depend on for my safety. I love my husband. He is well treated and I have provided him two children.  
This man has shown me acceptance and love all the days of my life. with his permission I will take his name as my own now. All my enemies lay slain and defeated. Choose amoungst yourselves whom you wish to lead. but it will not be me nor my husband. Divisions, Classifications, Names like Lows, Natural Born, Augments, and Natural born Augments. Names like these have kept us divided for too long. I ask you place that hate in this vault. and seal it for all time. Who a person is should no longer matter. What a person does is all that matters. Let us all be addressed and forever known not as these names, but as Romulans. Jaden and Keshara and I walked silently out of the chambers and once out on the open pad we shimmered away to the Enterprise.

The Enterprise escorting me on board, proceeded along side the Talon on a supposed mission of friendship by offering me medical care as my heart pump did indeed malfunction. I beeped the door to the captions ready room His strong deep reassuring voice as he said "Come". Still a little shaky I walk in. and watch this mans eyes light up with the light of friendship as he rose from his desk and helped me to a chair. He asked, Are you sure you can leave sickbay?  
I said, I'm much better, thank you. My lovely husband worries too much over me. Picard said, I see your bodyguard has no problem doing the same. I blushed; Picard sat down at his desk and said; now this is a first. The great "Mandy" Peacemaker of Romulus sitting before me blushing like a band new bride.  
She is just outside waiting on me. Smiling I said, I seem to remember a certain Captain blushing a bit when you and your lovely doctor made the announcement of your engagement. Snickering he said To-shay. My smile vanished. Captain, after all this ugliness is over with, I am going to be a woman alone, with no family history. Picard said, "History is important to your people".  
I nodded. I have gone from a once believed father who beat and savagely raped me. Now adopted to a father who is a mass murderer guilty of treason on your world and mine. And it turned out he had an affair with my mother and I am his blood child, involved in a serious relationship with another of his daughters from another woman. Picard looked shocked.  
I smiled briefly. Ryack thinks he's doing me a favor by not telling me. I've known for a while now that Tachikova was another of my sisters. She risked much by telling me. She had found out quite by accident when I took a fall and she scanned me to see if I had broken a bone. We had already been together for a few months. To her, Praytack is a man that forced her mother to throw her out into the cold, so she could continue to have a relationship with him. If I let her she'd kill him herself.  
I'll admit I was shocked. I scanned and compiled the data twice. I'll admit our relationship is "Strange" by your standards but it works for us. She is part of my family and much more. I can't really explain it. Picard said, Nor should you have too. My people were once like yours had vast differences and names and many shared hate for each other.  
Its one of the reasons we nearly destroyed ourselves. I said, I remember reading about your wars. It was Brutal, and Savage. Millions were being slaughtered. Whole cities being destroyed. It's a wonder your people even survived. But we are getting side tracked. I am a LOW. Have been most my life and I won't hide from it any more. I love my husband with all my heart. To this day, He is the only man that could ever touch me. He will always be that one and only man forever.  
I have sent to the Queen of White Star. I asked permission to hold a rejoining ceremony. What you call a re-dedication ceremony. I never had a wedding before. Not a real one like your people has. I will be taking his name as my family name. I should have done this long ago. I couldn't before as if I were found to be a low it would dishonor his family as well. All the hiding is over with now. I understand a bride usually has her father or a family friend step in and "Give the Bride Away".  
Would you do me the honor of stepping in and give me away, during this ceremony? Picard was deeply moved. Are you sure you want to do this? I said we, you and I have worked hard and suffered much to bring Romulan Empire so much peace. It just seems right to me. I want to have not only the Federation but My friends to join in and share the happiness of our new beginning as a couple, people and family.  
Picard said, I would be honored to. Walking over he helped me up and I embraced the man not the Captain. In his arms I whispered, I better go. You're making my heart pump race. Snickering, he said, yes, we better see you back to sick bay. Reanna was waiting on me and Picard Released me into her care. I smiled at the bridge crew and went into the turbo lift, back to sick bay.

A Chance for Peace

The Journal of Queen Mandy Romulas

The Romulan Star Empire

(The joining of forces)

Chapter 16 - 1

Reaching Unity-One, My friends on the Enterprise were waiting. After Decloaking and hailed them. Capt Picard's face came on screen. I took the call on the bridge of my new ship. Picard said, Ambassador Mandy. How nice to see you again hows that heart I gave you? I smiled and said pumping very well. If you don't mind, Jaden and I would like to come over and speak to you and the doctor about some adjustments and maybe a checkup. Picard said, we have time before our next mission.  
Blushing, also I need to ask you something personal. I think Picard read my eyes and understood. His smile vanished when he stood and said please do. I will meet you in Transporter room three. Jaden left with me and we shimmered over. As we appeared I saw that Captain Picard was alone in the transporter room. I looked at Jaden and then said to Picard. Good you did read my eyes. We know who the Leader of Section 31 is and he is also the Praetor. Nearly all the color drained out of Capt Picard's face. Also, I pointed to my heart pump. Is this thing supposed to hurt?  
Now he really got upset. Picard said, it most certainly is not supposed to hurt at all. He tapped his com badge, Computer Emergency transport three to beam directly to sick bay. Once in sick bay Jaden scooped me up and placed me on the bio bed. Dr Crusher walked around and saw me and rushed across the room. I grit my teeth and said Beverly it hurts. She instantly went into surgical mode and had three scanners on me; she gave me some medicine for pain. I started to relax the heart monitor shows heavy strain on the left ventricle. It seems there is a blockage at the first screen valve. Crusher reached for a laser skin cutter. Cut a small slit and moved an electrode out of the valves way. The pain instantly lessened. She adjusted the blood flow pressure and the color started coming back to her skin. Then she used the laser to seal the wound. There, that should do it. My tension eased and my breathing slowed my hands began to warm again. Crusher walked through the sterile force field and told Picard and Jaden, She will be all right. But she can never be allowed to lead again. The stress could kill her. Looking back at the woman laying in the bed. She has the toughest challenge ahead.

Jaden asked, What is that doctor? Crusher said, Learning how to live a completely different life. This time I'm afraid she has no choice. So yes, to both of you, she is going to be all right she will need to stay here and rest for an hour for observation. Jaden turned to Picard, and said Then I must brief you and your officers myself, And considering what I have to tell you. She is better off here.

A Chance for Peace

The Journal of Queen Mandy Romulas

The Romulan Star Empire

(The joining of forces)

Chapter 16 - 2

The meeting went long Detail after hideous detail was laid out. Each charge backed up by Physical and medical proof. Multiple charges of murder mass murder, Murder of the unborn, Treason against both sides. Jaden pulled one paper out of his bag. It was folded and old. He handed it to Picard. When he looked up from the paper he was ghost white. Jaden said, neither of them knows. It would destroy them both. Picard folded the paper up and gave it back to Jaden, He sat there in his chair and muttered, I think I'm going to be sick. Jaden said let me assure you Captain; I have done so more than enough for the both of us.  
Jaden said, I can't tell my wife this. Not with all she has endured. I'll lose her for sure. He must be stopped. Picard said Indeed. Jaden continued, once we capture him and separate him from his power. He will face justice for all he has done on earth first. If he survives, then he will face punishment back at home and all of existence will be rid of this vile evil forever. Picard asked, Doe's the girl knows? Jaden shook his head. Picard said, Mandy loves her very much. Even I could see that the last time I saw her. Your right all this could destroy all three of them. Anything you need. We will do.

A Chance for Peace

The Journal of Queen Mandy Romulas

The Romulan Star Empire

(The gathering of friends)

Chapter 14-1

They sleep. Exhausted with worry, and tired from the journey. Even as we draw near to home, I can feel the rage growing inside me. I sit here eating a wonderful piece of earth fruit called a Navel Orange. We have a similar fruit at home but it is Gray skinned and harder to open.  
I'm told this orange colored fruit is very beneficial to my body. I wish I could find a fruit beneficial to my soul. My heart may be a mechanical pump but I find it can still feel pain. Especially the pain of others. In hours, I have to destroy the hopes and dreams of one I love so very much and I find myself actually thinking I should forget the whole thing.  
Even if I get my final revenge and gain my total freedom from the past, Is it worth endangering and/or losing the love of one who is much more than my sister. This will shatter her heart. Possibly forever, or even driver her mind over the edge into a darkness we cant reach. Darkness, I know all to well.  
Reanna woke and saw me sitting at the small table across from them. She whispered, How can you do that? I should have felt you get up. Smiling, I whispered, every girl has to have a few secrets. I patted my lap and she slipped out of bed and came over ti sit in mine. Not often but occasionally we would sit and talk like this. She is so young and so totally in love with me.  
She would die for me without hesitation. But, down there, in that hole when the wall shifted and pinned her. I almost panicked. I told her, Reanna I love you. When I saw you pinned by that wall next to those dead bodies. It felt like my head was going to explode. I really can't live without you.  
We kissed very sweetly at first but then more heavily with more passion. Finally out of breath, I stare in those sparkly eyes shining in the darkness and said lets go back to sleep. I want to hold you in my arms as we drift off. We quietly snick back into bed. She slides up against me and i wrap my arms around her, sweetly rubbing my hand up and down her body caressing every curve. No time for play just the relaxation of sleep.

A Chance for Peace

The Journal of Queen Mandy Romulas

The Romulan Star Empire

(The Gathering of Friends)

Chapter 14-2

I woke up in our quarters. Reanna and Jaden sleeping on either side. All I could think was getting my hands around his throat. On the way back home we stopped off at Trill and picked Warjin up and broke the news. Poor Jaden had to sit him down and explain the whole thing to him. He was horrified and terrified over Kelanna's saftey. That Kelanna's baby whom everybody believed was Praytacks was actually his. He said, No one believed that conception would even be possible.  
He came into our room and Reanna immediately became protective. I told her it was all right. That he was a friend. Slowly he walked over searching my eyes to see if this was all some mistake. I held him as he shook with the hard realization, that it was all true.

A Chance for Peace

The Journal of Queen Mandy Romulas

The Romulan Star Empire

(Stupid Risks)

Chapter 13-1

Standing on my ship we had just transferred to, I hear the com officer call out. Captain everything just went on alert. I whirled about Cloak Ships! Get us to earth Maximum warp! Engage Hyper drive! jump to Transwarp 2 The roar of the engines filled everybody's ears and the ships hurtled across space faster than any ship ever could. The stars all became streaks of light. I hollered over the engine roar. Maintain speed Comms any further information. I'm itting in my command chair. My gut twisting, I asked, ETA Earth? Navigation At this speed, 12 min 38 sec. Drop out of Transwarp decelerate to warp six have troops ready for deployment. I want a situation analysis now! Drop to sub light..Come to all stop Contact Star Fleet, Received alert notice stand ready to assist. Contact our embassy send Priority code Quin-Dok- Jel-Jan, Lock down! Somebody get me on com screen I need to know what's going on down there. My escort was two seconds behind me and instantly appeared along side.

I ordered, Power down all weapons and defensive systems. Maintain shields. Are The President and VP Injured? Helm Planetary scan look for Herogan Changling or Oryan life signs. Speaker Reid is there any way to establish comms with the President? Jaden walked out of the turbo lift. I briefed him. Galaxy wide lock down. Somebody just tried to kill the President and VP. VP is hurt. They are safe for now. Trying to establish comms. Leaning back in my command chair I let out a sigh of relief. Holding my husband's hand, I look up to him and said; now we wait. Somebody get me the Ambassador down there. A Junior officer came on screen. He was obviously shaken. He nervously said My Queen. I stopped him and spoke in a calm voice. Iam Queen no longer. What is your name Young man? Nervously he said, Schrad Mam. Sub commander Schrad. I smiled at him and said I know your father. He is a good man. I'll bet he is very proud of you. Now slowly, tell me what has happened. The sub commander calmed a bit. He said, The Ambassador went to the event the humans were holding her and two other members of he staff. Then everything went crazy. Fighting over at the function, explosions here, We can't find her Mam. We think maybe, He gulped some air. We think she may be dead mam. The bridge went dead silent. I stood slowly, I want you to listen carefully.

Sit there in that chair and don't move. I will be beaming right down. The comms switched off. Jaden shook his head. It's too dangerous. I have to husband. He knows more but is in shock. It's what I do. Please take command. Captain Tachikova select a good guard and come down with me. Bring only standard type arms. I headed for the turbo-lift doors. Communications, Send message to Praetor. Responded to alert sent out by Federation. Be advised Earth ambassador may have been killed in cross fire during attempted assassination attempt on President Hayley. She is uninjured VP is injured How badly, not known Taking command of Embassy will advise as I know more signed Mandy Praytack. Everybody on deck whirled around. I said as I left. I will explain later. Oh Ambassador Jaden, Please put in a call to Speaker Reid and advise her of situation at our Embassy.

A Chance for Peace

The Journal of Queen Mandy Romulas

The Romulan Star Empire

(Stupid risks)

Chapter 13-2

Climbing down with My guard Tashikova, The dust was very thick there were shelves and racks of weapons Romulan and human clothing Pistols rifles I grabbed one, It was loaded all look like they are REANNA! WATCH OUT!I dropped my .communicator when I dove out of the way. The dust was super thick I could smell the thermite dust heavy in the air, I searched around the floor took a second but found it and scrambled over to Tachikova. A huge wall section had shifted. Reanna was pinned between the fallen section and the other support wall. I struggled to speak. Thermite dust too much. Coughing Horsley. Beam her out quick. The armor plates of her uniform holding the crushing weight of the wall. Not for long Husband, Help. I Can't breathe. Jaden jumped up Beam them out.

Beam them out naked if you have to but get our people out of their now. Beam them strait to medical. He leaped up and left the bridge in a dead run to the Medical bay. One tech still had me on the floor. Security grabbed him so he could go no closer. One screamed in his ear she is covered in unstable Thermite dust. As I got more fresh air inside me I slowly stopped struggling. My strength regained I rose to my feet slowly. Pulled mask loose, Shower quick, I was lead by the Nurse because she had attached a grounding wire from her body to the O2 tank.  
They were right explosives experts came in and escorted them to the shower unit in the medical bay. The tech and explosive experts got super drenched. Slowly they undressed my outer garments and rinsed off the thermite dust. A valve was turned and the waste water was jettisoned into space. The young Teach left her under clothing and examined the rest of her closely and bagged up the rest. I slowly handed the gun to them I said, clean it but keep it its evidence. The nurse told the Explosive techs to leave. The ranking tech said sorry Ambassador but we must have it all. I gave him the last of my clothes and stood naked in the deacon shower. And said Here, Now go. My nurse will help me from now own. Sense the danger of explosion was dealt with the Privacy shield came on and I finally had some privacy. I woke up shivering. I wasn't all that wet but my chest felt like ice. Taking a breath was a strain.

I looked up at my husband as he lowered another blanket. I saw Reanna straining to stand with her ribs wrapped. Jaden helped Reanna to my bedside and she held my hand. The nurses sat me up they said I needed to cough the fluid out. That wasn't hard to do. Chest felt like it wanted it out with a vengeance. I tried to talk but could only cough. Jaden explained. They gave you a shot. They had to flush out the Thermite in your lung. It wasn't pretty, but they got it out. They almost got a Teaspoon full. Leaning close, more than enough to end you. Reanna said, you scared the shit out of everybody. We thought we lost you for sure. Jaden continued, The Embassy is sealed off and completely evacuated. There were enough explosives down there to start another war. The nurse scanned me and said Good. The last of the Thermite contamination is gone from your body. Your lung has had a rough day.

A Chance for Peace

The Journal of Queen Mandy Romulas

The Romulan Star Empire

(Stupid risks)

Chapter 13-3

So did the nurse whose arm you broke struggling against the Gag reflex. No talking for a few days. We need to get you up out of bed and walking around. The motions of her walking will drive the rest of the fluid out of your lung. Keshara climbed up on a chair as I stood to get a hospital gown put on me. She looked me straight in my eyes with hers and told me flatly, you have to stop leading this reckless life of yours. I am running out of ways to keep you alive. I'm scared I may lose you next time. She let go jumped down and scurried off wiping her tears away. I saw the same look in Reannas eyes. Jaden said Keshara's right. I should never let this vengeance thing go this far. I walked around it was hard to stand up straight. Standing made me cough harder. In a tiny rasp of a voice, I whispered to Reanna, I need to pee. Jaden let go and she walked me over to the room and took me in. Once inside Reanna helped me sit down. I sat there and stared at my precious friend. Tears streaming down my face I leaned forward and laid my face in her hands. I said Sorry, Your right. I promise, never again. Love you. No more.

I woke up in our quarters. Reanna and Jaden were sleeping on either side. All I could think was getting my hands around his throat. On the way back home we stopped off at Trill and picked Warjin up and broke the news. Poor Jaden had to sit him down and explain the whole thing to him. He was horrified and terrified over Kelanna's saftey. That Kelanna's baby whom everybody believed was Praytacks was actually his. He said, No one believed that conception would even be possible.  
He came into our room and Reanna immediately became protective. I told her it was all right. That he was a friend. Slowly he walked over searching my eyes to see if this was all some mistake. I held him as he shook with the hard realization, that it was all true.

( Still wed afternoon on Romulas)  
The dedication was delayed till next week so a new plaque can be forged with Mandy's new name. So we excused ourselves and went back to collect our things and change clothes. I said some quick goodbyes and we flew our shuttle now outfitted with new titles and both our names listed as ambassadors. We waved good bye and soured skyward to our ship. Our silent walkers decloaked. They looked haggard and tired. I'm sure they hadn't eaten. Captain Tachikova, commanding our star ship paced the bridge as we achieved orbit. She decloaked and boarded. Landing in the shuttle bay I opened the hatches on both sides so Jaden could get some air and calm himself.  
I called over the maintenance chief. I told him. She's been outside on the ground with allot of people handling her I need you to go over her with a fine tooth comb. I hollered "Deck Officer". See to my walkers needs anything they want. And I do mean anything. I turned and looked at them grinning wickedly. Mission accomplished? They both said Yes Mam. The new systems are perfect I was right beside you and you never noticed. I grimaced, Chilling thought.  
He said its ok mam I didn't hear or see a thing. Smiling and blushing. I said, I'll bet you didn't. Did you get the video tie in to the house security system. Yes Mam. You can view everything on this. He handed me the pad. I said very good Commander. He said that's Sargent mam. I said not any more. Remember this is top secret. I never got this. You two were never there. Understand Commanders? Both saluted, Yes Ambassador. Now go get cleaned up I think some crew mates are here to "Help" you along in that.  
As I walked away a couple of very nice looking female crew members were helping my walkers out of the shuttle and helping then get the Cloak units detached from their uniforms. I went towards the bridge. The Maintenance chief walked up to me with a bag. Jaden walked up beside me. The maintenance chief showed me an Ipad copy of my ships internal sensor system. As you suspected mam. Listening and tracking devices. Discovered them on the first sweep I activated the pad It was him all right he did it this morning while we all slept.  
I got on my ships coms, "Captain Tachikova Send transmission to planet Jaden. Maintain Yellow Alert. I need two of our hyper fast ships. Have them meet us at unity one. You, Me, and Jaden will transfer to that ship. Send this ship back to Galadrael normal speed but cloaked all the way. Capt. said you were right, They placed a tracker on the hull of our ship. I polarized the hull plating and fried it. They will never get anything off of that. Very good Captain. Best speed to Unity One "Out". As we walked to our quarters. Jaden looked at the bag. I checked the I pad and removed the Signal/Memory chip and placed it in my pocket. Threw the Ipad in the recycle bin and crushed it. Jaden snickered, You don't trust anybody do you? I said,  
As far as that snakes concerned no. I will gladly take his name. but if he tries to hurt me or my family I will gladly take his life. Even if Kelanna sees me doing it.

The next morning I got up early. I wanted to have a private talk with Loren as he gardened. After dressing I got us two cups of coffee and walked outside. I found him whistling a tune and just digging away in his garden. I said good Morning. He looked up. This time no tears. I gave him a wicked grin as I helped him up to his feet. I said it looks like somebody had some beneficial sex last night. Loren snickered and said, Very Beneficial to the both of us.  
What about you? Your walking a little more flexible. Hmmmm stretching and yawning. I said very beneficial sex indeed. Praytack laughed but still had questions. Does it feel better with men than women?  
We sat down and sipped our coffee on a couple of tree stumps. Blushing slightly, It feels different and at times better but lately, I am more drawn to my husband than ever. I think it started to change a few weeks after I retired. All the stress of work, moving, and retirement had began to fade.  
Loren, I know it's confusing, and I welcome your questions but, am I an embarrassment to you? Cause if I am, or if you're worried about Kelanna acting on any affections towards me. I will gladly resign the Ambassadors job and just fade into history. It will hurt, but you and Kelanna will never see me again If that's what you want. Praytack shook his head. I will admit at first that is exactly what I wanted, but not now. I have seen that you don't use this to take advantage of others.

You use it to do some really good things for others. And your damaged upbringing is as much my fault as your fathers. I should have pressed charges myself, killed him myself. Mandy, you hold no shame in my eyes. It is I that should hold shame in yours. I said I don't. I will admit at first I wanted to kill you. Bugging my offices like that. I always knew it was you. I could tell from your galvanic skin response when we confronted you about it. After the shooting though, I began to notice things. You've been protecting me for a long time.  
I asked, Does the leg still hurt?  
Praytacks eyebrow went up as he said What? I cocked my head and said, Stop hiding will ya for me please? The leg that took the other bullet that was meant to kill me. He said, sometimes it hurts. Sometimes like right before it rains. I said, I came out early this morning because I need a favor. It's private and very personal. At least to me it is.  
Praytack asked what? I never want to be known as my father's daughter again. All my accomplishments are stained and tainted because they bare his name. I am the last of the Romulus family line. My children have all grown and gone off on their own lives. Keshara whom I adopted has already taken her husbands name and birthed him a child.  
Even in death he denies me the freedom and peace I want so badly. I have thought this over and Jaden said it was my choice to make. Nervous, I took a big gulp of my coffee and set the cup down. Loren, I want to open my record once more and make one final correction. I want to correct my record to reflect that on that night when you and my dad fought , Wiping a tear, That instead of remembering what he did to me.

I want to remember leaving his house and being adopted into your family as a Praytack. I want my name and all my accomplishments to not bare the name of a convicted rapist. I want them to bare a good and honorable person. Your name Loren. The Praytack family name. I know with being a LOW and all some tongs will wag. I'm not perfect. But I will try to bring it great honor. Praytack could not speak. I found myself sitting on that stump feeling very small.  
When he said nothing I quickly got up and apologized for taking up his time and started back. Then in his soft voice. A voice I've never heard before stopped me in my tracks. He said, Mandy, You honor me far above my station in life. As a Praetor, and as a man. Just be yourself. That will bring all of the honor my family name will ever need. I turned around slowly as he stood.

And started walking back to him. Slowly, with my hand shaking I reached for his. Loren said, I welcome you in my home. In my family, and in my heart. All my emphatic senses told me he really meant what he was saying. So I placed my other hand in his and said, I promise to hold your family name with honor and respect. He embraced me so warmly. There was no more questions. No resistance or hesitation. I was now a part of the family. Snickering, as I hugged him I said my father, the Praetor. He snickered and said My daughter the "Peace Maker of Romulas". We grabbed our cups and went back to the house to break the good news.  
Somewhere out beyond the great barrier of life and death my father is screaming out in agony as his only daughter. The girl he savagely brutalized just took away the last few good things his family name could be known for. Now and forever more the Romulus family name will lay in darkness.  
And that was just fine by me. After Breakfast, We packed up and made ready for the dedication ceremony at the Senate chambers and Pratacks announcement of adoption. My ships repairs were carefully checked and my ship detached from the docking port and cloaked acting like they had left Romulas on a test run. Kelanna loaned me one of her uniforms. Good thing we were the same size. I replicated a uniform and cloak for Jaden, and a cloak of office for me. Her uniform still had her family crest pin of Praytack. Loren adjusted it and smiled. He said, it looks well on you.  
I said proud to wear it. As we left, Jaden had called the ship and our clothes were beamed over to the ship except his civvies and one of my gray one piece. I grabbed the Diplomatic pouch and the first act of Praytacks test was underway. We all climbed in and Praytack drove the shuttle to the Senate Landing Platform.  
Jaden and I had the latest in personal cloaking system. We adjusted ours and our weapons vanished. His personal guard formed up outside. Many were part of our old disbanded guard, and smiled at seeing us. We all climbed out and formed up. I stood by my husband and Praetor Praytack stood in front with His Queen arm in arm. The crowd all cheering Kelannas return. Then the cameras caught site of me and Jaden. There was a sudden gush of wind and hundreds that gathered openly gasped at our presence. Jaden gave my hand an assuring squeeze and we marched in.

Per protocol we remained behind at the great seal and Loren lead his Queen to her chair and helped her to sit in it. The floor was masterfully repaired. Our skilled artisans did a wonderful job. We stood on the seal. My stomach got a little queezy at the thought of what is buried under it. The cheers for the new Praytack and his Queens return were deafening. Then, as the colonnade of guards turned and marched out we were left standing alone in plain sight the Cameras all zoomed in on me and Jaden Standing there fulfilling our roles as Ambassadors.

Many cheered me and I became blushed a little. Hundreds were calling out my name applauding. A little embarrassed I gave a slight wave. Then Praytack banged his gavel and all drew to a quiet. He stood, and said, Today has already been a glorious day for the Empire. It has seen the restoration of our glorious Senate chambers. It has seen the triumphant return of our Queen, and now his voice dropped to that soothing one I heard in the garden. Also today we have distinguished Visitors, The Ambassadors of Galadrael. Per protocol all official business must be completed first. I called out, my lord Praetor, May I approach. He banged his gavel and all seated, He said approach. I marched at attention and placed the diplomatic pouch before the Queen. I said Receive the Diplomatic pouch of Galadrael. All previous deficiencies have been set right and The Embassy is now returned to order ahead of schedule of course.

Addressing Kelanna, My Queen, My heart is filled with joy at your return All of Romulas breathes a collective sigh of relief and prays for your continued recovery.

I bowed and the Senate applauded. I backed away two steps turned and returned to Jadens side. Praytack banged his gavel once again. He said it pleases me that yet even in retirement your service to the Empire is still successful.

As promised these are the documents signed by all here, freeing you of your father's charges and convicting him of yours. He stands with shame in every person's eyes for what he did to you his own daughter. I addressed Praytack, My lord, My father is a criminal and I wish not only to never hear his name but also to never carry his name ever again. By Romulan law I ask that his name be stricken from all that I have accomplished for this Empire and its people whom still carry my love.  
Who's name do you wish to be known as. I wish to, with the permission of my husband and that of a good man of great moral character. A man whom once unknown to me had once already fought to adopt me and save me from dangers wrought by my father's hand. A man whose loyalty, love, and Compassion when tested by the fires of adversity have shown and distinguished himself beyond measure. I ask you sir, for you are that man.

I ask that you finish the task left undone low those many years ago and adopt me so I may carry not the name of a criminal but a proud name. The family name of Praytack. This act shocked everybody. Many gasped in astonishment. Addressing the Senate. A great secret has been kept from your grasp. Many times your Praetor fought with my father for my better treatment. He demonstrated not the actions and heart of a soldier, but the heart of a father. What convinced me was that during the sniper assault at our war memorial. This man unknown to anybody took a snipers bullet in his leg. A second shot the sniper got off A bullet that was meant for my head.  
So again with humility I ask for your blessing and adoption. Praytack said, I am honored beyond my station as Praetor, and as a father. It shall be done as you have requested. When you leave this room. The foul name that once kept you branded and chained to the past will never be mentioned again. You will be known to all here and all who know you, as Ambassador Mandy Praytack, Peacemaker of Romulas.  
You and your husband shall be in charge of all of our Embassies. From this day forward they shall answer directly to you and then in turn you to me. I saluted and bowed. Praytack said aloud, Hail Ambassador Mandy Praytack, Peacemaker of Romulas! The Senators repeated the chant.  
I said to myself, so much for retirement, shit I'm in the thick of it again..

Strange as it sounds, it felt good to be back here. We had lived here for so long. Looking out the window, sipping my coffee. The changes to the grounds were astonishing. The place smelled of so many flowers. The walk path up to the shuttles was lined with flowers of jubilant colors. Rows snaked up between the trees and hills. It gave the air a fresher smell.  
I saw a man laying partly on the ground digging holes and planting flowers I quickly dressed and went outside with my cup to complement him on his job. To my surprise I found it was Praytack. As he looked up I saw he was crying.  
I squat down beside him and held out my arms. Wordlessly, he just leaned into my arms and sobbed. I whispered, "Oh Loren, I so sorry. I know you are hurting too. This is all new to you. From being alone to married, and now a leader." I hugged him. and felt the ripples of his back muscles spasm.  
Sitting outside on the stones I rubbed his back. He resisted at first but when the spasm's began to stop he relaxed and began to melt. Praytack stretched his neck and relaxed some more and finally said, Oh you are very good at this. Jaden doesn't know how blessed he is.  
Startling both of us Jaden spoke up."Oh yes I do", he said. Snickering he helped both of us to stand. I grabbed my coffee and we walked over and sat down at the patio table. Praytack had a tray set out with a carafe of coffee and some cups. Jaden looked around and said so this is your guilty habit. Gardening. I never would have thought you doing this, but your pretty good at it.  
Praytack said, Thank you, oh just a second. He pulled out a small remote switch and tapped it twice. The sprinkler system came on and watered all the flowers. I rubbed Praytacks back some more. I asked did you fall or something. Your back is out of line. You should really go see a doctor. Kelannas voice rang out, "Ive been telling him that for weeks now. I got up and embraced her gently holding her snugly. She melted in my embrace for a moment and then let go to be with her husband.  
Kelanna sat by his side and kissed him passionately.  
A little embarrassed at her display of affection she blushed and sat and poured herself some coffee. Praytack asked me, so is this how you do this thing with peoples emotions? This thing you do with women? I choked on my coffee and Kelanna snickered and giggled.  
I looked at Jaden. He explained as I cleaned myself up. Praytack, Mandy was born a full em-path. All her powers turned on at birth. Couple that with what her father did to her. How he brutalized her. Praytack interrupted, "Say no more I saw it too" I said you knew! All this time and you knew!  
Praytack said to himself I guess it has to come out sooner or later. You remember that night when we argued? I said barely. He was shoving you around hard. I thought you were going to fight but you held back. You saw me and held back. Praytack stiffened. I could sense he is recalling something unpleasant.  
Praytack continued, That night we had just returned from a victorious battle. We all got pretty drunk. He wanted to loan you out to me as a sex slave. I almost puked. He was adamant about it. I had saved his life and he wanted the debt repaid. I refused. We fought then I told him I wanted to adopt you as my daughter and see to your rearing and education.  
He was furious. You were his property to do with as he pleased and nobody was going to take you away from him. We argued some more and then I left. You were 13 or 14 then. I said I think I'm going to be sick. I jumped up and ran into the house and threw up in the kitchen sink. Kelanna was a blur running after me. Praytack had a puzzled look as they left. As soon as both went inside. Jaden told him why.  
Jaden said, that was the night he had stripped her and tied her down and raped her repeatedly for most that night. Looks like your fight gave him the idea to take her for himself since you refused her. Praytack went stone white and poured everybody a glass of ale after we returned. Trembling, Kelanna had retrieved a shawl out of the living room and covered me.  
Praytack said, I swear to you Mandy. If I had any idea of what he was doing I would have taken you away by force and killed him. I kind of watched out for you while staying in the background. I murmured, I so wanted my first time to be with Jaden. I...a...Jaden grabbed my hand and said we are together now and that's all that matters.  
I face palmed. Even now decades later out of the grave that monster is able to affect me. Praytack said, and that's why you do this with women. With Kelanna. Praytack that was long before she met you and she was so broken inside and out. You really should read her medical file. I asked Kelanna, why didn't you ever tell him. Kelanna was embarrassed. In a small voice she said, I was afraid I'd loose him. He was my first man. It was so wonderful and I was afraid.  
I wanted his love not his pity. I thought I'd tell him later but now it seems I'm to damaged to give him what he always wanted. A baby of his own. Of our own. Trembling, great big tears flowed out her eyes. Praytack scooped her up in his arms and comforted her. He whispered to her My darling, you have my love forever. And you are in no way shamed or damaged in my eyes. You are queen of my heart always.  
I sat in Jadens lap. hearing his heartbeat, feeling his warmth.  
Praytack asked, and this thing she does with women, your not bothered by it? Not even jealous? I asked how did you know? Kelanna said she never told you back when I was throwing up in the kitchen. Praytack dropped his secret bomb.

Mandy I've known since you were 19. I thought it was just a faze you would out grow. My sister before she died did it.  
Seemed like allot of hard work to me. like it would be just easier to find a guy and play for a while. Praytack asked So what say you Jaden. It doesn't bother you? Jaden lokked away. I could tell it did bother him. I said Husband? What?  
Jaden took a big swig of his drink. and looked at me. He said It did once Mandy. You had been on earth for almost two years. The news was showing a story about the progress of our Embassy. I saw the look in your eyes when you were explaining something to the president.  
I was promised to Tamara you and I had broken up. I was Praetor. You said you loved me and cant stand to see me married to her, so you took the assignment to bring the peace treaty to earth. I knew then, You were the only woman I loved so I settled up with Tamara's father and went to earth and got you.  
I snickered a little. Look at us getting all tangled up in the past. Thinking to myself out loud "Mandy Praytack"..Hmmm.. Sounds a hell of a allot better than the name I have. Looking at Loren, You would have made a great father then and you will make a great father now. Even if you have to adopt.  
Kelanna's antenna's went up Her eyebrows up she looks at Praytack Adopt? A big smile returned to her face. Praytack said, We will look into it. Snickering, If I sign the adoption papers then my father would be married to my sister. The genealogy books would spontaneously com-bust and burn the building down.  
I gave Kelanna a wicked grin. What say we take our husbands and go play with them. Start this day all over again. My husband whispered something into my ear Grinning wickedly at Jaden I said ok. Praytack asked What? I smiled at Loren and said " Now Father, Its not for you to know. Go play with your own". Giggling we playfully broke up Loren and Kelanna went in the main house and we strolled down the path to the guest house.  
Jaden said My wife, That has got to be the most flawless mental spider web I have ever seen you weave. I said My husband, I'm just getting started.

Waking up in my husbands arms has been the single most satisfying joy of my whole life. He knows me. He knows all of me. I have no shame in his eyes. I don't think I ever did. I have no doubts about the man I chose to meld my path in life with. I know I push way too hard sometimes and get myself in allot of trouble. Romulas has come centuries into the future when it comes to acceptance and progress. But many are afraid We are loosing what made us so strong. Our values, our beliefs. How strong and focused we are.  
They hold on with a virtual death grip to the old ways. I believe some would rather die than accept that things have changed I've seen the looks. Heard the whispers. Its much clearer to me now that my heart is a machine, to see the frailness and tenderness of another's heart. The fears. The private pains they have. The scars they carry.  
I am a LOW in their eyes. (Lover of Woman) Something to be shunned or embarrassed to be around. Many have told me that until they got to know me and the incredible warmth and tenderness they say I bring into their lives. They were afraid of me. How they kept their children away like I'm some kind of perverted retard with some kind of communicable disease. When I first got to see LJ's baby for the first time. I saw that fear in his wife's eyes as she allowed me to hold him for the first time.  
My emphatic abilities showed my mind her fear. I could see her muscles tense up as she strained to hold back and not show her reaction to me. It took some time but now she understands. We who are like this. who are different live double lives always hiding who and what we are.  
I am no different than any body else. No better. No worse. Sure, I can love a man and a woman the same way. I can suffer and feel sorrow the same way. I can bleed and bruise the same way. I can fight and die the same way. Our society is just beginning the labor pains of change.  
Im proud that I am a woman. I will never hide it. Im proud that even now in the retirement years, I can still turn a mans head and even a woman's too. Does it mean that I love my husband any less? Shit No! It never did and it never will. I cant love people in slices. I don't think we were ever supposed to. Praetor Praytack will see a side of me he may not understand. I would welcome his questions. Welcome his love. He is part of my family now. I just hope he can understand.  
Kelanna feels gutted inside. It wont just go away. and she just like any other woman is going to need understanding, Love, and the freedom to grieve her loss. She feels lonely, broken, defective and dirty because she couldn't give the man she loves a child.

Top of Form

Like · · Promote · Share

Jonathan Jbrown and David Ralph like this.

**Mandy Romulus**

The house was so much quieter now. Sipping on some coffee, my mind got lost in the many memories that this house still held. Jaden said we better collect up our security and go settle down in the guest house. That night Peace settled back down on the mountain. The new owners resting peacefully. Jaden and I sharing some romantic got set up in the spare room and with a look out posted, we all grabbed some sleep passing this night listening to the breeze as it blew through the pine forest.

I said, Praytack, I came a long ways and I need the truth. We walked over and sat down at the Patio table. You blew up on her didn't you? You got frustrated and lost your temper and yelled at her didn't you. The one thing a woman don't need when she is hurting and grieving and you did it didn't you?  
Praytack hanged his head and said yes. My eyes were cold as steel. I growled for a bit but caught myself. If you weren't Praetor I would kick you're ass all the way down this mountain.  
I face palmed and just sat there. Praytack looked at Jaden. Jaden shook his head and said don't look at me. I cant help you out of this one. My face still in my palms. The deed is done. All we can do is to try to limit the damage. but Praytack don't you ever yell at her like that again. She cant take that kind of reaction. You need to get her medical file and read it.  
When she was rescued from her ship crash she was almost dead. Body parts damaged Arms and legs broken or mangled or both. Her mind was damaged. It took her months just to say a simple sentence and mentally and get back to the real world. Right now she's probably just shut down. Praytack said I held her gently all I asked was for her to open up and let me help her.  
I said, She is Better, but some things she may never be able to do. And one thing she may never be able to do is carry a child. Nearly every organ in her body was damaged. Nearly every bone broken.  
Now to have all this happen. I will do my best, but you are going to be apologizing for a very long time. Best not to say anything so if I get her to sit here you got to take it. Even if she screams at you and I can tell you she will. Hold her when she wants it. Let go when she wants to vent and let her vent.  
And for Gods Sake don't try to have sex with her. Wait till she wants it otherwise just be there for her. Jaden did that for me and it meant the world to me.  
Kelanna heard my voice and came running out the door into my arms. I could feel her pain. It was overwhelming. We both dropped to our knees and held each other and sobbed in agony. Screaming out. Praytack true to his word Praytack said nothing and tried nothing till I signaled him to come over. She looked into his tearful eyes and stained face and said nothing. I gently let go of her and she climbed into his arms We both helped Kelanna to her feet and took her inside.  
I drew her a warm bath and Praytack took her and gently walked in with her. Both still clothed Just holding each other. Their wound still very raw and painful. Right now, is no time for words just a gentle embrace and wordless love. Kelanna was exhausted. They both were. After some time she looked up into his eyes and simply said. I'm sorry Husband. Praytacks heart was bursting. He lowered his lips and she raised hers to meet them and shared a very passionate and fragile Kiss. Finally Kelanna began to doze in his arms. I helped get her cleaned up. Kept my back to Pratack so he could get a little cleaned up and after getting dried off they both silently snuggled up in bed and went to sleep.

I said, Praytack, I came a long ways and I need the truth. We walked over and sat down at the Patio table. You blew up on her didn't you? You got frustrated and lost your temper and yelled at her didn't you. The one thing a woman don't need when she is hurting and grieving and you did it didn't you?  
Praytack hanged his head and said yes. My eyes were cold as steel. I growled for a bit but caught myself. If you weren't Praetor I would kick you're ass all the way down this mountain.  
I face palmed and just sat there. Praytack looked at Jaden. Jaden shook his head and said don't look at me. I cant help you out of this one. My face still in my palms. The deed is done. All we can do is to try to limit the damage. but Praytack don't you ever yell at her like that again. She cant take that kind of reaction. You need to get her medical file and read it.  
When she was rescued from her ship crash she was almost dead. Body parts damaged Arms and legs broken or mangled or both. Her mind was damaged. It took her months just to say a simple sentence and mentally and get back to the real world. Right now she's probably just shut down. Praytack said I held her gently all I asked was for her to open up and let me help her.  
I said, She is Better, but some things she may never be able to do. And one thing she may never be able to do is carry a child. Nearly every organ in her body was damaged. Nearly every bone broken.  
Now to have all this happen. I will do my best, but you are going to be apologizing for a very long time. Best not to say anything so if I get her to sit here you got to take it. Even if she screams at you and I can tell you she will. Hold her when she wants it. Let go when she wants to vent and let her vent.  
And for Gods Sake don't try to have sex with her. Wait till she wants it otherwise just be there for her. Jaden did that for me and it meant the world to me.  
Kelanna heard my voice and came running out the door into my arms.I could feel her pain. It was overwhelming. We both dropped to our knees and held each other and sobbed in agony. Screaming out. Praytack true to his word Praytack said nothing and tried nothing till I signaled him to come over. She looked into his tearful eyes and stained face and said nothing. I gently let go of her and she climbed into his arms We both helped Kelanna to her feet and took her inside.  
I drew her a warm bath and Praytack took her and gently walked in with her. Both still clothed Just holding each other. Their wound still very raw and painful. Right now, is no time for words just a gentle embrace and wordless love. Kelanna was exhausted. They both were. After some time she looked up into his eyes and simply said. I'm sorry Husband. Praytacks heart was bursting. He lowered his lips and she raised hers to meet them and shared a very passionate and fragile Kiss. Finally Kelanna began to doze in his arms. I helped get her cleaned up. Kept my back to Pratack so he could get a little cleaned up and after getting dried off they both changed clothes and silently snuggled up in bed and went to sleep.

We boarded our new Ambassadors Shuttle and Jaden took his pill so he can stay calm. Gritting his teeth he made it down to the guards airspace meet point. I explained who I was and the fighter pilot said Thank the Gods your back Those two have been at each other for days now..  
I asked at each other, how? The escort said,"Fighting" sometimes all night long. She is scared and he is frustrated. Oh how do you know this? He said, married more than ten years myself. I asked so you are frustrated. He said, No, Scared. I snickered and said you sure learned quick. Then he got real serious, You don't know how badly you and your husband have been missed.  
I said Thanks for the love and the heads up on what is going on down there. The escort said, Your welcome. I told the escort. Oh and this conversation never took place right? The escort pilot sounded relieved when he said, "Thank You". After guiding us to a landing spot, he flew off to complete his patrols. I whispered, to our cloaked, silent walkers stay here and stay off their scanners. We climbed out and were met by Praytack half way down the path.

Out of breath and visibly gaunt, he asked are you two all right I just heard about the attacks I said Just Heard? Praytack said he was down by the door all night trying to get through to Kelanna.

Navagation Report please? "Entering Romulas System dropping Warp"... Navigation come right 313 Mark 217 Maintain full sub-light speed lets take a tour do a flyby circle around the Back side of Romulas. Jaden said Everything looks normal. I said Then why is the back of my neck Itching. Helm officer said aloud. Because something here doesn't feel right. Ambassador, what about com traffic. ANN, FNN, Broadwave? I pointed directly at him. !Good Thinking!  
Communications?.. Scanning... Everything seems normal. Helm officer said well if we are flying into a spiders web why don't we do a warp bounce and see what kind of spider comes crawling out.  
!Excellent Thought! Jaden said your crew is very well trained. I spoke while studying the screen. Up here in space, my husband they are part of our family. Helm prepare the warp bounce. Drop open the mitral valve and do a purge to mask our trail.  
Lets see what chases us. Weapons, Battle station load forward Torpedo tubes but maintain weapons lock. Load three Magnetite torpedo's in the stern tubes. Bring Terradines to half charge for stern firing solution. I punched up ship wide coms. Ship to crew brace your self go to yellow alert. Helm Ready...NOW!. Aft tubes FIRE! Phasers fire on the torpedo's lets see who is following us drop warp. All Stop! Turn About, Now Z- Minus 30,000 meters. 33 degrees up angle !cloak!  
A ship just blew through the trap we had set and their sensors were blinded. I hollered loudly HEROSION WAR SHIP! my voice echoed all the way back the down the open ships corridors. Rev terradines to full power.. !FIRE!... Fire Torpedos Pattern Mandy-5! Half the Galaxy lit up as the listing ship drifted into the warp punch through path of the other Herosion ship the two collided and exploded with a terrific concussion force spinning us back wards almost three quarters around.  
We limped back to Romulas on three quarter full power. Minor injuries some hull fractures no loss of O2...yet. Just within communications range. I sent out a distress call. Three ships were upon us before I could finish the transmission . We were escorted in under heavy guard.  
Damage control told me my ship would be down for three days for repairs and welding. I thanked them and sent them on their way I sat there in the command chair and said to Jaden. Why the hell are they still after us? Jaden brought up something that gave me chills. He asked, We did our standard security pattern. How did they know which ship to follow.

A Chance for Peace

The Journal of Queen Mandy Romulas

The Romulan Star Empire

(Down loaded sequence backward)

Chapter15

(Crisis at Home)

Checking the time clock for Romulus time and I dispatched a call to the Senate. Before I knew it the call was rerouted to the Praetors private offices. When his face came on the screen I stood to attention. Praytack's voice was all wrong. He said Mandy, please sit. I knew something was wrong. Mandy, Please come here quick. I asked, Why, What's wrong? Loren please talk to me, I'm really scared here. Please tell me what's has happened.  
He took a big gulp and a tear was running down his face. It's Kelanna. She lost the baby. I felt like being sucker punched in my gut all over again. She is home and physically she is ok but she won't talk to me she is boarded up in the guest house and wont to come out.  
She's up half the night whaling and crying. We sent for you just before it happened. The Senators commissioned a statue in yours and Jaden's honor. I asked again, what happened with the baby.  
The doctors said it was a placental tare. They barely were able to save Kelanna's life. The blood went everywhere. I had to violate protocol and shut down the Transport inhibitors and beam her straight to the hospital. They saved her life but she is all messed up over it. I said, Loren go home and just be with her As if in shock, Praytack continued, The hazmat teams are inside the Chamber working on the Senate floor.

The blood went everywhere. Mandy, I have never seen someone act like this she is screaming and whaling. I said My Praetor...Loren, Just go be with her, she is grieving and it will hurt like all hell torn loose. I called my body guard in and almost yelled at her to get the ship ready for immediate launch and grab the diplomatic pouch and bring it with us.. I buzzed the house. Jaden picked up. I said Jaden no time to explain right now grab us a couple of changes of clothes. Throw them in a bag along with our robes. We have to get back to Romulas Immediately.

Its Kelanna. She lost her baby. Jaden grabbed the edge of the Kitchen counter to steady himself, I continued, she lost hers just like we lost ours. The Senate is shut down. Loren is a wreck and Kelanna sounds like she is on the edge of a severe breakdown. Beam up after you lock down the house. Jaden said understood. I turned my attention back to my assistant, Tachikova, Where is that pouch? She came running back in the room with my coat and helped me into it and we beamed up. Seconds later Jaden beamed up Tachikova took the bag and told Jaden, I had already run for the bridge. My first day back here and I felt every eye was on me. Many were kind, welcoming me back, I could see from their looks they all had questions.

Some even looked like they were working up the nerve to ask me. So I called a staff meeting and sat everybody down. Some were just worried how to address me. Some knew of my heart surgery and wanted to know how I was feeling. Were there any precautions they needed to take in account of my injury?  
Looking around, I said people; I don't bite snickering, well not much anyway. I have been known to get pissed off from time to time. But I'm just like you. I screw up, I get lonely, and I get hurt just like you.  
I knew it, everybody was dancing around the one question everybody was afraid to ask. Finally, a low ranking officer stood up and said, "You spoke for me". At your retirement, You spoke for me. You spoke for allot of us who thought we were different, Damaged in some way and were not good enough. Most of us here took this assignment so we could get as far away from Romulas as we could.  
Be with our own kind. Live with people who accept us. And not make us feel like I'm somebody's kind of embarrassment. I said, Its true, between the beatings and other sufferings I too wondered if I was an embarrassment. Well I am not and neither are any of you. Here at work, On this ground, Romulan law must be maintained. I am not your Queen any more. A young Romulan girl spoke up. To many of us, you still are and always will be. Wiping a tear, I want to thank you all for your love and devotion. Your new Queen is a good person and will need all our support. So can we please get back to work?

Everybody broke up and went back to their duties. At mid day after staff had returned from noon break some flowers appeared on my desk.

A Chance for Peace

The Journal of Queen Mandy Romulas

The Romulan Star Empire

(Down loaded sequence backward)

Chapter14

(Telling the Kids Moms a L.O.W.)

The questions for Jaden were another matter. Jaden sat back. And thought, for a long moment. He said When I first met your mother, it was on an elementary school playground. Some kids had ganged up and were pouncing on me. I was able to fight the first three off. But as I began to lose with the fourth, Your mother jumped in and stomped the fourth boy so bad that all but one other ran off.  
Being a girl she knew just where to hit them to bring then down. Snickering I said still do too. She took out the fifth boy and really made him moan and plead in front of the others. From then on, we stayed together. We watched each other's back. One day I was held back in class over some experiment that went wrong.  
Mandy was alone on the play ground and a gang of kids seized her covering her mouth so she couldn't scream. They drug her off to the woods. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her. I jumped up and ran out of the classroom and the professor ran after me. By the time we got there the boys had torn her clothes and were trying to have their way with her to teach her a lesson. The professor saw and he was pissed but not near as pissed as I was I snatched the boy on top of her off of her and damn near beat him half to death.  
I looked around and saw the professor grab two and smash them together but then as we gave your mom the opening she needed struggling against the one boy left standing there half naked she beat that boy to a bloody pulp her hands cut and bleeding now covered in the boys blood she barely stopped just in time to not kill him.

A Chance for Peace

The Journal of Queen Mandy Romulas

The Romulan Star Empire

(Down loaded sequence backward)

Chapter15

(Telling the Kids Moms a L.O.W)

Jaden said, Mandy turned and saw me finishing up with my attacker and Ran full force into my arms and wouldn't let anybody else touch her.  
I didn't think, I didn't care. I took off my shirt and slipped it over her naked body and just held her as she shook with shock and rage. The professor saved us from punishment by testifying for us and the attackers were all expelled.

They marched the attackers in handcuffs back across the play ground. The students were staring at Mandy. Walking, shivering, and covered in blood, she saw and screamed at them. Nobody bothered her again.  
All throughout school they made sure we were paired together. When her father came back from war and her governess told him what happened that was when he started abusing her. Mandy and I were separated and kept away from each other. Her father pushed Jaren on her till finally she took an interest in him and they married.  
I dropped out of military school and took up politics. Then came the big fight when Jaren was going off to war with her father. That was when they fought up on the platform. And your mother got shot by her father as he and Jaren left. Most the rest you saw at the retirement ceremony.  
I said, I tried to press charges on my father to stop him and keep my husband from going off to war with him. Jaren never believed me. With my own husband against me I never stood a chance. Father slapped me with counter charges knowing it would ruin my record and forced himself on me for good measure. Jaden rescued me saved my life and captured my heart forever by being there for me.  
He has accepted me as I am all along. Since the beginning.

He has understood my needs and has supported and loved me in ways we have no words for. Our conversation was so intense we forgot we had left the door open. Standing there Tachikova had just beamed down outside and heard everything. All she could say was Never Again.  
I slowly stood and turned. Looking at her shocked expression. she took a couple of steps toward me and said it again. "Never Again" and ran the last couple of steps into my arms and held me tight for a moment. The family smiled and waved as we parted. It was the first time, except Jaden, that everybody saw me as I am. Jenny wiped tears from her eyes.  
I blushed with embarrassment and introduced my family to her. We all sat down and gulped a drink of Ale. Tachikova said, You don't know what is happening at home. People are talking openly for the first time ever. Old cases are being reviewed. Charges are being reversed. They made a big ceremony over your case.  
For the first time ever we are receiving acceptance. The Talon is yours. Down to the last man and woman, we all volunteered. It took all the guts I had to stand before the Queen and make the request. But here we are. They are calling you the peace maker of Romulas. They sent me to bring you two to the Senate.

A Chance for Peace

The Journal of Queen Mandy Romulas

The Romulan Star Empire

(Down loaded sequence backward)

Chapter13

(My Secret/ My Sorrow)

Wow!, Retirement is bringing out a new man out of my husband. Now free of worry, I am beginning to see a more tender, more gentle and loving side of him, and I like it.. Allot. The struggle being now over the weight off my shoulders is a much welcome relief. Queen Maria was so nice to give us a ride back home.  
James was really nice too. Maria lit up around him. Her eyes sparkled with so much love. I don't know how long this floating cloud of joy is going to last. I hope its going to be a long time. The guys went for a walk around some of the decks. Just before James walked of he whispered to me "No Biting My Wife". I almost choked on my drink. Maria howled and scolded James Leave my girlfriends alone ya big brute.  
I was turning six shades of red."You told him?" Maria snickered, Yes, Doesn't make much difference. Dr Crusher and I talked. She was the first to notice it. I leaned over and said. I will always love you. Maria looked deep into my eyes. She smiled and said Crusher was right your eyes do sparkle. She leaned over and gave me a small kiss and whispered I will always love you too.  
Besides with that surprise your husband dropped on all of us. You pretty much outed yourself. I know, I felt the stares on my back. Wiping a tear Maria continued, I really appreciated what you said about King Peter and Mommy. Swallowing back some emotion, I said, I really meant it too. I could feel them. It was like they were walking beside us pulling all the old weights of guilt off our shoulders. Maria, I've always had trouble letting people get close. When I picked up and talked about my daughters Marriage application, I omitted something.  
Jaden wasn't the first person I ever fell in love with Maria said I understand about your first husband Jaren. I said Jaren would have turned me in if he ever found out. He worshiped the ground my father walked on. He never believed me whenI told him what father did either.. No it's not him. Inquisitive Maria asked who? Suddenly her eyes flew open wide.. SAM? I nodded.

You saw Kelannas wedding on the viewer. That beautiful jewelry, the Red necklace, Hidden in a special place is the matching ring for that necklace. Aseven carrot Romulan Fire Diamond. Most expensive thing I ever like two million of your old time Dollars.  
The day Jaden came to inspect the Embassy on earth, and asked me to marry him and whisked me off earth. That night I was going to ask her. When I came back to pack up the rest of my things and say my good byes it was horrible. Here I was about to marry the man of my dreams and all I could think about was her. No one knows nor will they ever.  
I'm telling you this because I want you and James to know that I would never try to get in your way. James is a beautiful man. One night I saw you too together. It was breathe taking and beautiful. I am happy you found love. Now after all these years things between me and Jaden have grown so much.  
It feels like every breath I take my second breath is for him.

I can easily tell you feel the same way about your James, and I would never get between you too. One day, If anything ever happens to me an attorney will come visit you. He will have a sealed box inside that box is a letter for you, A memory chip and the ring for Sam.  
If something happens and Sam is gone destroy the chip and keep the ring. My father was a rapist and a monster. Good thing he died before he could keep me from inheriting my mother's fortune.

A Chance for Peace

The Journal of Queen Mandy Romulas

The Romulan Star Empire

(Down loaded sequence backward)

Chapter12

(The Secret)

(Our Retirement Ceremony) Part-Five (The secret).  
Jaden picked up the zipper bag, Thought for a moment and then called out My wife come and stand by my side. Shaking I did so and held on to his hand hard. Jaden spoke and I had no idea he was about to say this. He began. My lord, There is an ugly reason my wife could not conceive, I gripped harder, and her father is that reason. A reason she has felt shame all her life. It is the one and only blemish recorded on her perfect record. After years of abuse at the hands of her father she finally gathered the courage to file charges against him. Being a war hero, He used his influence to file reverse charges of making faults accusations of abuse he took a gulp of air and constant Violation.  
I love my wife and have seen the times when this shame has gotten the better of her. I tried to turn away Jaden gathered me up i his arms. Unknown to her I have been on a decade's long investigation to find the supporting documents. They were at first believed to have been destroyed in a fire. I recently found that the family of the intercessor had a storage room and he kept allot of his legal files in.  
Files he never wanted to come to light. In those files is a recording of his interview and confession to the violations. I have here that recording the documents and this.  
What he pulled out of the bag almost made me want to be sick. It was the cloak Jaden was wearing that he wrapped up my broken and bleeding body in. Here for all to see, This is what your war hero did. This is the reason for her shame this is the reason why she has made the life choices she has made. My Lord, This woman stands wrongfully accused and has been forced to hide this shame.  
The room went deathly quiet; I could feel all the eyes in the room on my back. Praetor Praytack stood and said. This disgusts me. That this man could have gotten away with such a crime against his own young daughter disgusts me. Then, just a young little girl.

Everybody could see how this had been whittling away at me for so many years. Praytack continued, It's good that this man is dead. It only prevents me from giving the order myself. I owe you an apology Mandy. I am ashamed to say I once called him friend. I don't need to hear any recordings or see any paper.

By my executive order as Praetor. You, Mandy Romulas Hayley stand exonerated of the shame of your fathers hands. Furthermore, your record will be expunged of this shame. His record will be corrected to reflect that his counter charge has been proven invalid. And the initial charge filed by the then minor child, Mandy Romulas shall be considered proven beyond doubt, His record shall be updated so show a conviction. Standing, Praytack made it official. I kept gulping air.

He called me to stand on the great seal. I couldn't even look up at him. I looked at Kelanna. She could see all the years of pain welling up inside me and covered her mouth with her hands. Praytack said, Mandy Romulas Hayley, Your father stands for his record and his memory, a convicted criminal. I hereby declare that you stand completely exonerated of this incident. And receive now the empires thanks for a wonderful career and service to the empire. You have fought your way up from hell achieved the highest office of Queen. And you paid a God awful price to do so. Please accept the Empires sincerest apologies for this egregious miscarriage of justice. Years of pain and shame began to leave me. My knees grew weak. Jaden saw and rushed over to hold me as the cheers began again. I looked up at Jaden he held me tight. It's over baby. You carry no shame in anybody eyes now and never will again. The cheers died down so I could speak. All I have ever asked of anybody is the same I have asked of myself. Be the best you can, and do the best you can.  
My journey was paid with the price of my body's blood, lung, heart and that of my unborn daughter. I began my journey with a threat of violence, and sealed that threat with my blood. Husband will you please open the vault. Queen Kelanna got down the bloody chunk of marble down from the shelf behind the podium Jaden got the bloody cloak and papers and put in the bag the chunk of Marble and the marble pieces stained with my unborn baby girls life blood.  
I said to the people watching. You don't need to see any more blood. I grabbed Jadens hand and stood before the open vault. This floor carries forever the blood of my body and that of our unborn baby girl. Let this price of blood be the last ever shared between all our two peoples. We must remain vigilant for the hand of hell will come again and try to divide us.  
Looking around at the senators and come in all shapes and sizes. My sister Tlana here represents a people called Trills. These people not only restored the skin that covers us. They restored our hope that love and peace will prevail. And it has. Though she may be short in stature, the love she and her people have can reach for the Stars. In one of our most reverenced books from "The First Ones". The people, who broke from the Vulcons and colonized Romulas. * Behind me as I spoke the lid was placed and turned, The stem bolts triggered and locked the vault forever. A tear ran down my cheek,*  
I continued, It says," May the Great Maker forever shine the glory of his love upon the face of those who walk the path of peace. Standing here before you, now free and washed clean of the evil that scared me, I ask, The "Great Maker" to also shine his love on those who died serving the empire. May they be forever comforted and receive the glory of his love and rest in his peace.

Taking one last look around. I held my husband and said; Our Vulcan brothers and sisters would be found to say Live Long and Prosper. Jaden and I would like to say, Long life, Sweet Love, and Lasting Peace.  
Farewell, My people. Farewell, My friends we leave taking a piece of your love with us. Looking up to my lovely husband, I simply said My Love lets go home. The cheers and applause were deafening as we slowly walked down the center isle hand in hand. The telecast ended with a picture of us.

Top of Form

1 

Friday 28, (Our Retirement Ceremony) Part-Three. (White Star)  
Her Majesty, Queen Maria stepped forth. Wiping tears, The first time, I ever saw you was when you climbed out of that shuttle to greet King Peter for the first time. The first thing you did was bow and salute the King. You were a Queen in your own right. You didn't have to do such a thing. You chose to show Respect. That stuck in his mind. For the longest. We had perceived The Romulans as an arrogant war like people. You destroyed that perception. And won my friendship with that. King Peter wrote much about you in his journals. Id like to show them to you. Jaden, From King Peter to me, You have always spoke with dignity honoring our ways. Always showing respect. You and your wife have brought much dignity Honor, Respect Grace, And love for yourself, your wife, and your Empire. I am proud to know you, call you friend and Family. I will never forget the display of honesty you and your wife put forth when you found an error in the mining logs, resulting in a repayment of funds previously hidden from the enemies of war we faced. Looking back to me. We owe you two and all of the Empire a debt that can never repaid.  
Your protection and military defense of our cities during the war were filled with bravery and valor. Turning to the praetor. The peoples of White Star, extend our continued gratitude to the peoples of the Romulan Empire and extend an official welcome to come and visit. Queen Kelanna further demonstrated bravery and uncommon Valor, far above the call of duty and will forever hold the thanks and love of our people. As she turned and started to Walk away. I asked Praetor? Is it permissible to speak back to the dignitaries?  
Pratack said, Of course, please do.  
I turned to Queen Maria. We have come very far. Endured many victories and losses, I still grieve the loss of King Peter and his daughter, your mother, Queen Elizabeth. I pledge to do my up most to continue to represent the love and respect of the Empire as our ambassador to White Star. Since we are currently without a ship to command, Might my husband and I secure a ride back home? The audience snickered.  
Maria smiled and said when ever you're ready.

A Chance for Peace

The Journal of Queen Mandy Romulas

The Romulan Star Empire

(Down loaded sequence backward)

Chapter12

(Our Retirement)

Part-Two (The entrance)  
My Military guards were spit shined and perfect. Their armored uniforms glistened under the shining of the street lights as we marched past them. Crowds of onlookers cheered, Clapped and saluted. Flowers were tossed up on the walk bridge as we made our way.  
We reached the door and Jaden and I took a moment to exchange a look of love and held hands. When we walk out of this building we will be just Mandy and Jaden, and that was just fine for us. We had gone over the plan I had for the ceremony. Their were surprises and risks. But Jaden agreed, for us to start again, we had to cut ties with the past. As we marched to a halt. Tachikova marched to the door and made the ceremonial knock. All the Cameras were on us.  
Per ceremony and protocal, Praetor Praytack had to say "Enter" before the doors could be opened. His voice was heard loud and proud. I should have known he would one up us after the stunning him with Kelannas wedding dress and adornment.  
The doors opened up to a stunning vista of pines flowers and grass. The columns were all draped in white with Roses pined all over them the floor was covered in rose petals as they rained down from above. Everywhere Cameras flashed and buzzed with activity. Everybody we knew and talked with during our service to the empire was there. The cheers were deafening all were on their feet cheering and praising our reign. I was astonished and gulped for air.

Both our eyes went wide when we saw up front standing beside Praytack and Kelanna were our children and their families.  
Finally we made it to the great seal. The guards turned around and marched back out. I gave Jaden a look. Suddenly the Marriage doors were opened and the cheers died down. Holding hands we stepped forward saluted and bowed.  
Pratack said, Never again are you to bow to me or any one. It is we that should bow to you Praetor Jaden and Queen Mandy Romulas Our glorious Peace Makers. This is not everybody. Extending his left hand to the left door.  
He said, From the peoples of Earth, President Hayley, Captain Jon Luke Picard Savior of Romulas, Dr Beverly Crusher, Savior of our Queen And representing the federation planet Trill. Your adopted Sister T'lana Hayley Healers of our Praetor and our Queen. As the cheers continued Praytack extended his Right arm. From the wondrous galaxy of White Star, Her Majesty Maria Hayley and her brand new husband Sir James Hayley.  
We were both shocked at all the preparations.  
Jaden wrapped me up in his arms as we were flooded by an ocean of love and cheers. Right in front of everybody. I raised up and gave my husband a very long passionate kiss. The cheers got even louder when Jaden swept me up off my feet and spun me around.  
In the background was a human song playing, "Because you loved me" by Celine Dion. a 21st century singer from earth and as Sam knows, My all time favorite song, But for me and her It carried an even more special meaning. Praytack held up his hands for Quiet. He finally said thank you people please take your seats (The music Stopped).  
Praytack handed Jaden the gavel and said (One last time?) Jaden smiled and said thank you. He banged the gavel and said "This exchange of power ceremony must come to order. Please be seated". Then he banged the gavel once more and presented the Gavel to Praytack for the last time.  
Praytack called for the officiant Bring forth the books of law.  
The Praetor book of history was opened. Praetor Jaden signed as out going Praetor. And then turned the book around for Praytack to sign. He signed in as incoming Praetor. The book was turned back and then and slid over to me. I signed as outgoing Praetress and Queen. Then turned the book around for Kelanna to sign.  
She signed as incoming Praetress and Queen. Both Praetor and Kelanna stood to attention. Jaden and I stood to attention and together we marched around each side of the podium. Jaden took off his robe of state and I took off mine. Simultaneously, we stepped forth and placed the robes of state on the new Praetor and his Queen. With precision, we both took two steps back turned and marched back around the podium and marched lock step to the great seal. Turned and faced the new leaders.  
The Senators took their que and stood to attention. We all saluted and said the same Hail.  
"Hail Praetor Praytack, Hail Queen Kelanna" The officiant called out aloud. By Romulan Law, The sucession of power is completed, Glory to the Empire. We all repeated, "Glory to the Empire". Praytack banged his gavel and said please be seated. The ceremony continues. I picked up the book, access code for the mountain Home and keys. Jaden remained behind. As Queen it was my duty to care for the house. I stood to attention and asked Permission to approach. Praytack a stickler for protocol smiled. He knew I didnt have to do this.  
Praetor Praytack said approach. I marched forward and placed before the Queen, For Occupation of the Praetors Mountain Residence. I placed the book, codes and keys on the desk. Queen Kelanna said I receive this with love. Be welcome to come and visit. I took two steps back turned and marched to the seal. Praytack stood and said, For the benefit of all our guests. This now concludes the succession of power and property. He banged his gavel and said now to hear from all the delegates and your friends.

A Chance for Peace

The Journal of Queen Mandy Romulas

The Romulan Star Empire

(Down loaded sequence backward)

Chapter12

(Our Retirement)

Part-One (Final preparation)  
In our temporary private quarters downtown Romulas, I stood before the mirror Adjusting my Full Service uniform. Adjusted my medals straightened the wrinkles and draped my robe of office over my right shoulder and just stood and looked. My mind was reeling with memories. I thought back to that first night on earth as an Ambassador.  
The President that once viewed me with skepticism and distrust. The Woman who would become my sister and friend whom's love is now buried so deep within my heart Romulas has no words for it. How far we have come. Then my thoughts stray to a tall brash, cocky Admiral who likes big guns and likes to drive fast. My right hand pats the sward he gave me hidden beneath my cloak of office. He gets on my last nerve sometimes. In a fight though, he certainly knows his tactics. He certainly likes to brag about it too.  
Gods, The looks I got from the counsel and the rest of the Admiralty as I first walked in the council meeting room.. I ask myself, Look how far you've come girl. Then I remember the dead and all the blood shed from our bodies. Many who will be there are going to certainly be surprised. In orbit, for the first time ever. Are the diplomatic ships from White Star, and Earth, along with our own Romulan vessels. A ring of firepower without measure. ANN and FNN were all set up.  
The floor was repaired, the wood planks removed. The blood stained Marble routed out and new pieces precisely laminated over to repair the design. Beneath the great seal now lays a special vault that will be sealed and the Great Seal covering that cap so no one will ever open it again.  
In a special zippered bag are items of great meaning, which will go in the vault.  
Jaden made me swear to not peak. Jaden made some secret pickups from an old safety deposit box. It's driving me mad but a promise is a promise.

A Chance for Peace

The Journal of Queen Mandy Romulas

The Romulan Star Empire

(Down loaded sequence backward)

Chapter12

(Our Retirement)

What a wild ride. From being an Ambassador to Earth, to Queen of the whole Empire, now to an Ambassador to Galadrael.

I turn to see the steam cloud billow out into the room and my wet, naked Jaden walks out with his smile. WOW!, It was almost enough to make a woman chuck the whole ceremony and stay home and play with her husband. Beverly's advice earlier turned out to be spot on. No more performance issues now..  
Some people were whisked in the back earlier today. Jaden and Praytack said they were VIPs that wanted to see the ceremony. I pray the "Great Maker", grant me strength to make it through this without breaking down. Jaden called out my name. Distracted, I said Yes?. He snickered; Help me with this will ya?  
I got him all dolled up in his Full Uniform and helped him with his robe of state. I pulled together what we needed to take with us. The notebook and keys to the Mountain home. The reset access code. Jaden grabbed the bag of items and I grabbed the marriage application. Poor Jaden almost fainted dead away when he first read it and signed it. I was balling my eyes out when it came my turn. Soon both our children will be all married off walking their own paths in life. We left nothing behind sept a very messed up bed and a dirty shower.

As we stepped out the door. Our Marine guards met us. Overhead the cameras were rolling. All of many places in all three galaxies have stopped to watch the telecast. Almost like a coronation, we marched with great pomp and circumstance. Crossing the elevated walk way that adjoins the temporary lodging building. to the great Senate hall our heal strikes sounded like a massive Army was arriving.

A Chance for Peace

The Journal of Queen Mandy Romulas

The Romulan Star Empire

(Down loaded sequence backward)

Chapter11

(Saying good Bye to my ship and crew)

We made good time. My crew always worked hard and their loyalty was far more than that of simple duty to the Empire. Our adventures and journey's together have made us friends and family. We spent our last journey from Galadrael to Romulas talking with the crew. We shared a story or a smile or even a hug. I knew most of my bridge crew. Several times, we would laugh and joke with each other. I knew most had families. Two, I won't mention their names here, but they had actually came to me privately with marriage applications to marry "Human" wives. Now though the journey is ending. As we neared the space port in orbit of Romulas. I brought the ship to a halt.  
I sat there for a moment staring at the station. Finally with great effort to control my emotions, I gave the order to put me on ship wide communications and Visual systems as well.  
I walked up and stood before the ships view screen to address the crew. Taking a deep breath, I began, "Crew of the IRV Talon". I stopped and began again, "My friends, We have traveled a long journey together. Endured much together. We have fought well together. Seen many of our friends Brothers and sisters die together.  
Of all the ships available to me in my travels this is the only one I think of the only one I chose. You are the best, the finest crew in the Empire. As most of you know, this is my last voyage with you as your Queen. What an adventure it was. I trust this crew with my life. On many occasions, that trust was tested and proven.  
In a few days, You will have a new Praetor and Queen. I do not know who will command you. As Queen I learned that loyalty is a gift that is hard earned. You have given me much more than that. Much more that just simple order following loyalty. You have shown me love. Caring and protecting me when I needed it.  
Gulping some air, I am for ever grateful to this ship, this crew, my friends, and my family. My path with you comes to an end.

A Chance for Peace

The Journal of Queen Mandy Romulas

The Romulan Star Empire

(Down loaded sequence backward)

Chapter11

(Saying good bye to my ship and crew)

Soon a new command will began their path with you. It will be different. It will feel sad. The journey in life requires change. I will miss you all. I know that who ever commands you next will be doubly blessed as this ship, this crew is the finest in the fleet. That is all. Everybody on the bridge knew it was very hard for me to make that announcement.  
The bridge officer called the crew to attention and they all saluted not the Empire. They saluted me. I drew myself to attention and saluted them back. Then I smiled and said, "Stations please. Sitting back down in the command chair, I gave my last orders. Helm, Navigation, Lets Go Home"

A Chance for Peace

The Journal of Queen Mandy Romulas

The Romulan Star Empire

(Down loaded sequence backward)

Chapter10

(The Mountain Home)

After I hung up with Beverly, I sat down to figure out what I was going to say and do at my Retirement. I went through our house and secured it, bringing what I needed to ware for and complete our ceremony. The Praetors Mountain home was all cleaned out. Maintenance went in and painted all the walls. The computers time lock reset and all our codes were erased.  
The new reset code was activated. Once entered, They will need to program their own access codes and then the houses systems will be under their control. My Marines all left with me when we left last time. Praytacks army now controls security.  
What was our home for so many years now sits cold and empty. All the memory's Of joy and heart ache, Love and sorrows, Passion and Loss, Sharing and Togetherness. are all now wiped from the computers storage memory-banks.  
The giggles when Jaden and I shared our passions. The laughter of our children as they ran through the house driving us all crazy. The memories of Natery, The young Senator who replaced me when I first became Queen. All vanished now as whispering ghosts on the wind as the mountain breeze blew through the trees.  
I had set everything to automated as I couldn't bare to watch it all happen. The kitchen all clean and ready. A bottle of champagne and two glasses chilling in the fridge for Loren and Kelanna the bar where we shared our morning coffee now cleaned and adorned with Kelannas Coffee cup, that she left behind. and another matching cup for her husband. The Coffee maker cleaned and all set up, Just as she did for us. The cups sitting on a hand written letter addressed to them both.  
On Romulas, when those leave with love, It is custom to leave a gift for the new occupants so that some of our love will remain with the home to welcome them so the door to return for a visit is always open.

Sitting at home for a couple of days to rest and get used to the weight of this artificial heart. I look down at my arms and legs and can feel the strength returning. Good thing too. Gone through a hundred boxes the contents all unpacked and put away. Jaden went back to work at the senate but has called me damn near every hour.  
If I didn't love him so much I'd be irritated. Still, I have some worries. I'm so used to sharing my body with him nearly every night and now to have to wait is becoming maddening.  
I thought about. calling Capt Picard and asking him but I think he would say that's too personal, so I sent out a message to Dr. Crusher. Hope I don't trigger any alarm buttons.  
Dr. Crusher was in her office when my call came through. Just seeing her face made me smile. Hello Dr Beautiful. Beverly Blushed and said, My Queen, How kind. Snickerig, I said, Its ok. Its just us girls this time.  
I need to ask my doctor for some advice. Beverly said oh? She stood up and closed her door and sat back down. She asked whats wrong Mandy? Now I'm blushing, Well I remember you saying no sex for a while. Its been a week and I...a...we.. were wondering how long should we should wait.  
Beverly stared at me for a long while.  
Finally she said, Getting bad aeh? I let out a long sigh as I spoke. I said "Worse" It seems like when he's interested but when we we get started he is terrified. Beverly said, that is common on on every breed of life form.  
She whispered, Just take the lead for a while and go slow. I find slow works pretty good for me. I asked, So tell me, Did you finally use that gorgeous body of yours and hook the man of your dreams? Grinning from ear to ear,Beverly said, We are getting married this summer. He asked Will to be his best man. He said he was dancing around the room saying, " Finally".  
Then Beverly dropped the bomb.  
She asked, So how are you going to handle this thing you have with girls? I almost choked on my drink. How did you know? Gods, Does it show that much? Beverly said, I've been exposed to it in my travels. But the sparkle you have in your eyes when Samantha and Tachikova and Kelanna visited you in sick bay, pretty much said it all.  
Beverly continued, Dont worry its just between us girls. I never wrote down anything about it. After finishing my drink, I said well after my retirement everybody will know. Im going to let it all out. The rapes, The beatings, The broken bones, Everything. Everybody will know just how much a monster my father was.

After a few days of testing and observation. I was allowed to walk the ship. Jaden and I along with my body guard walked the corridors, Talking to the crew and visiting with all my friends. The trip to the bridge was wonderful. To see my new friends made my day. But it wasn't to last very long.  
The Federation Medical Resupply ship had arrived. Jaden and me were presented with a spare heart for emergencies and it was time to repay a debt. Our time on the Enterprise was drawing to a close. As was our term as leaders of our Empire. I gave Tachikova the combination to a special locked and heavily guarded crate on board the Valdore. She returned to me and I asked for one last small get together in the briefing room with my friends.  
We all gathered in a place I have come to know well Breifing room three. After every body present had settled down. Jaden sat and let me talk. So I began. Dearest friends My people and I owe you a debt we could never repay. Soon our reign in power will pass to the history books.  
Before that happens Tachikova walked in with worf following. she sat the container on the desk. I asked Worf please remain. this concerns you as well. During your fight with Shinzon many of your precious crew were lost. Your ship horribly damaged. But one very precious crew member that was lost, and still leaves you with broken hearts was found. Picard rose to his feet slowly, and almost in a whisper he asked Data?  
I had salvage crews out there for over a month. We were about to give up when our sensors registered a faint Positronic signal. The People of Romulas return your precious friend. Picard cautiously walked forward. Geordy came walking up the other side of the table.  
Not to worry Dr. We ran him through decon twice so their is no radiation left. Captain, He is badly damaged but Data lives. How much of him lives, we don't know. Geordie will have to see to that. Geordie had his scanner. Deeply moved he said Yes Captain its him.  
Jaden stood shaking Capt Picards hand he said, Please receive and accept this gift of love and friendship from a grateful Empire. Picard voice betrayed how deeply he was moved. Geordy couldn't speak at all. He said, You don't know how much this means to me. To all of us. I said, The the words of your native toung. Misuer Picard, Shatimuway, La Fin Del A Vi. I hugged this man warmly. No one else in the room was saying anything. Worf stood and simply said, Your Honor is without Measure. Geordi tried to say something but was just too moved to speak. I hugged him warmly and said No words are needed. May your broken heart at last find healing, and your joy become restored. My friends, in three weeks our term comes to an end. We would be honored if you could attend.

It was a very long night. But as morning came and the nurse came by to check in on me. I opened my eyes and smiled at her. She smiled back. And quickly ran over to wake the doctor. Doctor - Doctor, She is awake. Dr Crusher scrambled off the bed to go see to her. Kelanna and Jaden and Sam, sleeping on a couple of beds in the medical bay were startled awake by the sudden rush of activity. Dr Crusher asked softly, How are you feeling? I smiled, Beverly... I squeezed her hand..Husband? Beverly said They are all here. You can see them one at a time. Don't over exert yourself.

Slowly, Looks of relief began to spread to everybody. Dr. Crusher took Jaden by the hand to his wife.  
Jaden put his hand in mine. I teared up. Husband, I Love you. Sorry about what I done...All this.. Jaden squeezed my hand. And said, It's all in the past now. What's important is you getting stronger. Some friends are here to see you. One by one just for a moment they came in and said hi. Sam walked in and I smiled, Love you. She bent over and hugged me. I squeezed James hand and Maria looked so haggard, she had cried herself to sleep in James arms.  
I told Maria, you go home and get married. I looked right at James and said He's a hottie.. Maria and James snickered. She playfully scolded me saying hey he's mine get your own. Looking at my husband I said I did and he's wonderful. Lightly rubbing a tear away, I said, I love you. Be happy, I will see you again later. Beverly so relieved the surgery worked, She flunged herself at Captain Picard and gave him a big hug. Lost in a moment of joy Beverly gave her Captain a small kiss. I smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up sign. Tachikova held my hand. I said stay.  
Be my new assistant. Help me run things here. The tears that fell from her eyes said more than we ever could. My new friend would never leave me again. Captain Picard came in and sat on the edge of my bed. I pointed at my chest. It feels heavy. He nodded.  
It will at first. But for now, rest and get stronger. Jaden asked how can we ever repay you for all this. Capt Picard simply said by simply being happy. The first hard work for peace is done. Rest well and be happy. He started to leave. I touched his uniform sleeve and said please wait a moment. I whispered to Jaden he looked for my pants and found a small pouch and gave it to me. I gently took Pickards hand and placed the pouch in his. Capt Picard asked what is this?  
I said, that thing you asked about when we first met and talked. He peaked inside. I whispered. Just like you wanted. The rarest of stones for the rarest of love. Its time for you to be happy. Jaden whispered. Its a Romulan Fire Diamond. One of the rarest, and the stones you gave us mounted around it I think you called them Emeralds. Sized perfectly. Capt Picard stood and placed the pouch in his pocket and shook Praetor Jadens hand and said, I never thought I'd see the day that I could call you friend.

Jaden said always a friend and maybe more. I said go be happy. Go be loved.. Picard gave me a look and said wish me luck. Smiling, He went over and whispered something in Dr Crushers ear. Surprised, she gave him a smile and glanced over to me. I smiled and gave her a thumb up sign.

(1pm Galadrael Time)  
I walked in to the waiting room for my appointment with the Queen. Maria's assistant opened the door when I knocked . Ambassador Romulas to see the Queen. Her assistant raised his eyebrow. I heard Maria order him to let me in. From my look and the Ambassadors rank pin I was wearing she knew that my investigation didn't go well.  
Tiredly, I bowed and said your Majesty, Here are the new reports. As we all had concluded earlier. The old reports were all badly incorrect. The mining ore quality is only down 4 percent not 40 percent as previously noted. Maria said, you don't look so good. I said, I don't feel so good either. It feels hot in here. I set the documents down and sat in the chair provided. I heard Maria say my name but it seemed far off then blackness.  
I rolled over and fell out of the chair. Instantly Maria was down on the floor with me holding my head in her lap screaming for the doctor. She hollered to the doctor. She is burning up and she's not breathing right. The Enterprise has the best medical facility here, and they just parked into orbit. Drop the transport inhibitors and beam us aboard. One of her advisers tried to protest but one snarl from Maria, quieted them. Seconds later we both shimmered away. My body guard was frantic. She called from Maria's console. The nurses picked up my body and placed it on a bio bed. Dr Crushers face went stone white.  
She had the life of the Queen of Romulas in her hands.

Back on Romulas, It took a minute, Just before every filed out of the Senate chambers the big screen flickered and the face of Tachikova's face filled the screen. She hollered at the top of her lungs, Praetor come quick, hurry, The Queen has collapsed. She is hot as fire. They took her to the Enterprise. Praetor hurry, It looks bad real bad. They are sure of some infection and they think it has made it to her heart. with in a second the hall way was cleared and a fighter was called to set down on the platform. Kelanna pulled the pilot out, Jaden and her climbed in and scorched the pad landing with a high power lift off straight to the ship yards. Praytack had messaged ahead and all was ready by the time him and Kelanna when they got there. By the time the both of them made it to the bridge. The course was already loaded and we were already leaving the system at warp, staging the speed increase to save the engines, The convoy jumped to warp nine. Seconds later they crossed the threshold to Trans warp and soon were cruising at Factor two.  
Meanwhile back on the Enterprise, James had beamed up to be with and comfort Maria. Just as soon as the calls went out over the news wire. Sam accelerated speed to get to Galadrael as fast as she could go. Picard was waiting just outside the sterilization Force Field. Clenching his fists half murmuring to himself Come on Mandy stay with us.  
Come on damn it!  
Dr Crusher and Nurse Ogowa were flying across the room grabbing tools. Another unit of Romulan blood came running through the room and the nurse went flying through the force field. Stumbling back through the Force Field she gasped for air. Crusher came running out right behind her. She exclaimed it her heart Captain. The infection has taken over it and it will fail very soon. We need an artificial heart. The only on on board is your spare kept in case you need it.  
Captain Picard made a lightening quick decision, Do It. Call for two more for storage. Just use my spare now and keep her alive. The nurse ran flat out for the Medical storage. She came back as fast as she could and they ran back through with the storage create.  
Tachikova had just come running in with Worf chasing after her. She saw Captain Picard and released the buckle and dropped her weapon holster and all. Please Captain tell me she is ok. I'm assigned to her as her body guard. Captain Picard waved off Worf. He sat down for a moment to catch his breath. Tachikova asked Please I need to address the senate they are all refusing to go home till they know something. Worf lead her over to a console. After a few adjustments. She got Viceroy Jaden on the viewer. Viceroy, The Queen lives but her heart did not. The humans have installed an artificial heart. They have her stabilized but she is very weak. Their was infection set in from an old bullet wound she took through the back some years ago. The infection grew to further damage her already weakened heart and it overwhelmed it. She is stable and still lives. That's all we know for now. Praytack said Well done Stay with her and I will notify the rest. Praetor Jaden and Queen Kelanna are flying in at high warp and should arrive in a few hours.

My stomach is in a knot. Looking around at some of my personal things now set up in my new office as Ambassador, I couldn't believe how far I had fallen over one moment's decision for compassion. To say my husband is furious is a gross understatement. Now, I must testify at an official inquiry into the matter. My husband can't help me this time. The Senators want answers. And by right of law I must give them.  
For the most part, the Senate has accepted my husband's punishment of taking my status as Queen away from me and reassignment as Ambassador to Galadrael. Way out here I won't be an embarrassment to him. In moments, I will be on communications link back as a live real time feed, back to the Romulan Senate. I sit here, my palms sweaty, not knowing what to do.  
I made the previous Ambassador my assistant. Partly to keep my eye on him. He buzzed my desk and said Ambassador your call is ready on your private line. I stood finished my drink and straightened my uniform. Then said, put it through and make sure I am not disturbed.  
Back on Romulas is was late afternoon, Here it was morning. As Praetor image showed on my large view screen I stood to attention and Saluted and bowed.  
After a few moments Praetor stood and said "Report" With out hesitation I began, "My Lord" The issues here on Galadrael have almost been resolved. The paperwork and mining reports have been redone and along with the tape you requested is in a Diplomatic pouch already on its way to you.  
The mining discrepancy was a complete error all the way back to the original reports issued by the chief mining operator.  
New testing has shown a drop of 4 percent instead of the 40 percent previously indicated. The other reports have all been redone and rechecked for accuracy. All that is left is to report to her Majesty so she has the proper information and is satisfied with the corrected outcome. An appointment is set for 1pm, Galadrael Time. I transmitted a copy for you sir along with this communication. You should be receiving it now. Jaden looked to his control pad and monitor. Murmured yes I am receiving it now. The Senators were all whispering among themselves. My physical appearance was appalling. My hands were unsteady and I looked gaunt. My eyes looked like I had slept very little since I arrived at Galadrael. That wouldn't be far from the truth. Jaden looked up and was disturbed by my appearance as well.  
He held back his emotions. and simply said You appear ill. I said, I am coping. Viceroy Pratack had a worried look on his face.  
Jaden said very well we seem to have found a proper assignment for your talents. As to the other issue at hand. The incident involving yourself and a "Human" Robert Gracie. The Senate has some questions for you. Looking to Viceroy Pratack,"Proceed with the Inquiry Viceroy"  
Praytack gave Jaden a worried look and then turned back to the screen, He addressed me, "My Queen" Jaden snapped at him. "She is an Ambassador". She lost rights to that title because of this incident and until I say she will not have them back again. Continue, I said, Viceroy, If it please my lord, the issue at hand is as it was seen on the security tapes. Praytack asked, Why then did you do this?  
Wiping my brow. Jaden snapped at me, Did I give you permission to stand at ease? I said, No Sir. He said continue Viceroy Praytack. I addressed the Viceroy, In answer to your question. I wasn't thinking about any violations. of law. you and Kelanna had just got married and I didn't want your festive moments downstairs to be ruined by my adopted families ignorant stunt. As with all families there seems to be one with a natural proclivity for being an idiot.  
Up until that time I had done as much as I could to keep the two, Gracie and my Husband apart. Because Gracies past arrogance he and my husband are not friends. And Deservedly so. Gracies remarks have in the past been a cause of disharmony within the family. Also what is not known is that this idiot family member is also an Admiral who is Physically and Emotionally attached to this ship through means of an advanced computer control system. An AI system.  
The ship called Stealth is one of three sister ships in the Federations arsenal. After running him off planet and back to his ship. I ordered him and his ship out of Romulan Space. I also issued orders to our troops commanding our side of Unity one to deny him or any of his sister ships passage to Romulan Space. Specifically telling our soldiers that if he attempts entry to board his ship and arrest him. If he resists Lethal force was authorized. Jaden looked up at me. "You did not tell me that" I bowed my head, "My Lord" you were a little busy being furious at me. I also, immediately issued the proper complaints to the Federation Presidency IE Samantha Hayley. Her response was one of disgust with Admiral Gracie and said she would abide by the Prime directive and would not stand in the way of Romulan law being applied. After she read the full report she informed Fleet Admiral James T. Kirk and Gracies direct superior, Admiral William J. Ross. An inquiry was done and recommendations for a general Court Marshal proceedings to begin as soon as possible. As of now orders are issued for Admiral Gracie to surrender his ship, be planet bound, and submit to further investigation till his trial.

Anything else being done to Admiral Gracie is unknown at this time as I have not been informed as of yet. My Lord, and Senators, For my part in this I humbly admit that I was thinking in terms of family and keeping the peace and not having the joy of my sisters wedding tarnished by an idiots actions. I humbly admit to my error in judgment. I have embarrassed myself and my family. I hope they can forgive me and I hope you can forgive me as well.  
Jaden face-palmed for a long moment. Finally, Jaden spoke, I will admit there is a possibility of over reaction to the events at hand. The laws here don't allow us as officers of this government to think in family terms. That's why you are in trouble my wife. As for the rest, I am pleased you covered all the bases in informing the Federation government. Since counsel was not officially in session at the time, maybe there is some latitude here. Does the Senators or Viceroy have any further questions?  
All the senators shook their heads. None had ever seen Praetor Jaden so angry and talk to his own wife in such a manner. Viceroy turned and said, My Lord Praetor, there are no further questions. Kelanna knew she had to keep quiet, but she also knew this was done for her and her husband too. Jaden said very well, The counsel will deliberate the issue and inform you of their decision. Till that time, You are to remain at your post as Ambassador and fulfill those duties to the best of your ability. That is all. Coms were cut and my monitor went black.

I plopped back in my seat. I sat there and thought to myself. Exiled to here on Galadrael to serve out my term. What of my husband? Do I still have one? I have never seen him so angry in my life. I laid my face on the desk in my hands and cried and prayed "Great Maker" please don't let this end this way.  
Back on Romulas, Kelanna waited a moment then turned to her husband" Viceroy, I request permission to address the Praetor directly. Praytack got nervous and turned to Jaden. He let out a sigh and said Permission Granted, Kelanna stood, My Lord, Senators, I freely admit, I am new to all this. Our Queen has done many great things and worked very hard to blend compassion along with our laws. Sure she slipped up and forgot. Personally, I have lost count of the mistakes I have madto all, e here since I started learning. The work has been long taxing and very painful to both you and her. But I have never seen her as visibly ill as what I just saw. Just the other week before she left, when she took me out to the green zone, we were stopped and asked by one of our own children if the Humans made her Queen pretty again. And when she saw that they had, that Romulan child exclaimed that the "Humans were good". The lasting peace is winning over even the hearts of our children.  
I know we have rules and we are supposed to separate our personal feelings when we must run the Empire. It gives me huge headache every time I study them. Maybe we have too many rules born of a past that now is on the verge of passing into history. Trying and executing one stupid human, could very well destroy all our efforts at peaceful coexistence.  
Rigid comformity to all these rules may do more to hinder or kill the growth of change we all wanted in the first place. I can't divorce how I feel. I can't stand here and separate my application of Mercy and compassion and nor will I try. If I am to be Queen, then the tools I have are the works of my hands and the love, mercy and compassion that resides in my heart. If I can't use those tools then maybe I shouldn't be Queen. All the senators stood and applauded.  
Jaden had to admit he was impressed. So was her husband who till now never heard his wife speak with such strength before. Kelanna continued, Please My Lord let this matter fall to the ground and be swept away with the dirt of the past. I am very concerned for my Queen's health, Please give me leave to tend to her and bring her home.  
It took a moment for the applause to die down.  
Jaden studied the new Queen for a long moment. Finally, He said, Kelanna, You do have much to learn. But maybe we all do as well. Today you have spoken as a Queen, and I am well pleased to hear it. Maybe you don't have quite as much to learn after all. As for your leave to tend to the Queen, That requires the permission of your husband before I can render a decision. Jaden Continued, So what say you Viceroy, Your wife has a fire in her belly to do what is right and good in her heart.  
Praytack said, Promise me to be careful, Smiling she ran across the senate floor and hugged her husband Quickly she composed herself and turned to Jaden, He said, Praytack you have chosen well who to take for wife. Standing and walking down to Kelannas side he addresses the Senators, "So what say you Senators shall we consider this matter closed and swept away never to be mentioned again?" All said yes. Jaden said than this issue is settled and closed he banged his gavel and said dismissed.  
Turning to Queen Kelanna He said, After you have said your goodbyes to your husband, take the Valdore and three escort ships and bring our Queen home.

The celebration on Galadrael was wonderful. I could not hold on much longer. I was exhausted from the travel and my anger towards Gracie. It was beginning to show. My body guard called for my transport when it arrived I said my goodbyes and said to Maria, I hope to get some time with you tomorrow at breakfast. The car pulled up and I waved good bye to the press and assemblage as I got inside. We motored back to the palace. Once inside I stumbled a bit and kicked off my heals.  
My guard helped me upstairs to my room. Then when we walked into the room our electronic sensors lit up and beeped. Instantly, I woke up and. began a search pattern of the room. My guard called for Palace security.  
Chief of security came to the door and knocked. I opened the door and put my finger to my lips, so he would know to be quiet. I pointed to my wrist sensor and he saw my guard scanning the room. She pointed to the bathroom and under the bed. I went in the bathroom. and scanned there The Security Chief scrambled under the bed. Next I heard the sound of Velcro. Sure enough one was there. I found the other at the bottom of the toilet water tank crammed against the wall. These two neutralized. We scanned the room and bath and closets again. All showed clear. The security chief transmitted on his coms. Security alert, Lock down the palace. I want every room searched and scanned for listening devices. Two were just found in the Guestroom. I told my guard. Go with the chief and search the Queens quarters.  
She said I'm sorry my Queen. The Praetors order's were to not let you out of my site. The chief was red faced with anger and embarrassment. He said Its alright. I'll take care of it personally my lady. Exhausted and showing it. I simply said when you find the garbage on the other end of these, Take care of them personally too, understand?  
Scrambling out of my room he bowed and said Yes My Lady. I closed and locked the doors. Looking at my guard. So his orders were to not let me out of your site. Well then, I'm going to go take a nice long bath. My guard smiled. I do have my orders, my lady. Smiling, Then, I guess you will have to join me.

My escort and I prepared to leave; The Talon was brought into geosynchronous orbit above my home. Preparations are underway for off loading of the crates and the moving personnel and guards for the house are prepared for beam down. The pilot called down to the surface as we began our orbital insertion. White Star Control, Queen Mandy Romulus and onterauge are ready for beam down and off loading of personal items and cargo to the Romulus Residence. Please lower Transport inhibitors so we can start.

Sends transmission to our Marine Base,  
Col. Schrad,  
This is Queen Mandy Romulas. Access code: Quing-Dock-Cha.  
Put entire base on yellow alert till further notice. Pull in the outer patrols and form a perimeter to protect the planet and keep our people safe. Scramble any communications incoming or outgoing. Switch to secondary codes. We may have trouble with the senate and I want us ready for it. Contact our patrol ships and order all to go to scramble alert and change there codes save only Praetor Jadens codes. Be ready to beam him out through the Transport inhibitors.  
I took a deep breath. Also send orders to our crews on Unity-One. The stealth, A federation ship is to be denied passage of any kind into Romulan space. Check our records. Stealth has two sister ships. They are to be denied access to cross into Romulan space as well. If they resist or fire upon our ships. You are authorized to defend yourselves but no more than that.  
If Gracie attempts entry him and, his ship is to be seized. Board and place Gracie under arrest. Place his second in command of the Stealth with orders to return to earth.  
Col Schrad asked what if he resists? Gritting my teeth and clinching my fist, I opened the line again, Lethal force is authorized.  
Copy all orders concerning Unity-one to the Praetor. Weather he is in session or not. The Col answered back, Message received and understood. My Queen, I hope it doesn't come to this. So do I Colonel, So do I.  
Queen Out...

Personal Journal.  
In route to Galadrael under Praetors Orders.  
After examining the reports its been made obvious that management circumvention must be made of the current ambassadorial management of our embassy at Galadrael in White Star. I'm hoping that this is just a paperwork screw up and the mining totals can be corrected. If not, a loss of 40% will take a huge gouge out of our budget. I have a battalion of Marines to change all of security at the embassy and augment the skeletal crew watching over My home.  
Nearly everything we own at the Romulas Praetors house is all crated up and in my ships hold. Jaden has issued orders that security be beefed up on the mountain. His ship already has almost all of what I had to leave behind, all packed and loaded on his ship.  
As for the turmoil over the colossal screw up over Senate Chamber Security. I'm hoping with all the reports and Gracies Court marshal, will be enough to calm the fears and anger, that will be generated over this report.  
Jaden has already briefed the Senators, He hopes by getting and staying ahead of this political shock wave we will be able to weather the coming storm.  
My next transmission is to Colonel Schrad. Its turning my stomach, but I have to do this.

Jaden and I were enjoying the warm sun, relaxing out on the patio, reading up on the ambassador's reports from Earth and Galadrael. I showed Jaden, Got ten more marriage applications from earth. I went ahead and signed them and placed them back in the Diplomatic pouch.  
Jaden said, Here is two from White Star. Looking them over. Who wrote this? "Great Maker", I can write better than this. Jaden said if you think that's bad look at the activity reports.  
Trying to read the reports, I said my gods, even drunk I can write and spell better than this. Jaden said, I sure hope so, you cant spell worth a shit sober.  
HEY! I do well enough to get my point across. but this, Honey this is a mess. If Maria is getting reports that look like this? That's an embarrassment we cant let continue. Jaden said you are in-charge of embassy management.  
It looks like, Kelanna's choice for a replacement ambassador, was a poor one. Jaden, I really need to go there and straighten this out. Jaden thought for a moment. For the next week or so I guess I could send you to Galadrael. I know you want to attend her wedding.  
Irritated at him finding me out, You stooge! Did you set this up? are these scrambelings fake to make me go to see Maria? Jaden snickered, You know I write neater than this. No They are all too real and so is this. He handed me the mining papers.  
I thought my eyes would pop out These totals don't match. If this is true that ore production would be off by almost 40%. Jaden said, I already issued orders that "The Talon" be refueled and ready for departure in the morning. I said, Lets keep these reports back in the right pouches. Here is all of earth's. I will take this pile of trash back with me and put in place somebody that can do the job.  
Jaden said, Why don't you take his place? Why wait for being given the assignment by Praytack? He could give the position to some one else. You could always fly back every three days, and stay for the weekends. That way, you can get better used to the separation sorrow you are feeling with Kelanna.  
Embarrassed I blushed, Shows that much does it. Jaden sat up, Honey, Ever since I've known you, you have always had this hole in your heart when it comes to letting go of some one you bring close.  
Loosing Jaren the way you did probably did that. I snapped back like a rattler snake. You are my husband, I love you with all my heart. How dare you bring him up like this..  
Jaden wiped the tears from my eyes with his napkin, from his lunch. He said, I dare, because I know my wife and I love her with all my heart and want her happiness far more than my own.  
Our years together have been the happiest I've could ever have hoped for. I see the looks as you come out here and stare down into the valley. He will always own a piece of your heart, and I'm ok with that.  
I have seen you battle within yourself. Trying to let go of the past. I have enjoyed our love more than I have words to say. I look at you while you sleep and my heart bursts with joy. Our life, our children are wonderful. We may have new skin, but you will always carry inside, the wounds and scars your father left you.  
Jaren told me, before he left that last time. He knew you had great love for both of us. He made me promise. If he failed to come back, To always care and love you enough so you wouldn't morn for him. I love you far more than I ever dreamed I could.  
I remember that look, on Praytacks face as he first saw Kelanna, at the wedding. I saw you're face and the looks you were having as you remembered your walk. I know your love is mine. I know your body is mine. But their is a piece of your heart that thinks of Jaren.  
Turning away, I'm just a woman. I can only love one man. I chose you. Father pushed for the marriage to Jaren. Not me. He hated you because you stood up to him. He forced you away. I got lonely and Jaren was there. I never thought I could develop feelings for the man. But I did and then he was gone and my world was crushed all over again.  
Jaden saw me trembling. Wrapping his arms around me, feeling his warmth always soothed my nerves. Jaden whispered in my ear while holding me close. Despite all that your father tried to do to you, you have defeated him. Let go of Jaren. He followed your father in life and death. Release him, and be whole again. Take this time with Maria and Sam, and think about what I have said.  
We gathered up the reports and other papers and went inside. Jaden took me by the hand and we went into the steam showers and laid out on the shower bed and held each other. Sharing each others touch. Sharing each others love.

Sleeping in late, I yawned and stretched got up, put my robe on and strolled through the quiet house. I opened the door to Kelanna's room and stared at the empty walls and counters. Lost in thought as I strolled back to the kitchen to start the coffee.  
It was all set up by Kelanna before she left. We were in such a hurry we forgot to start the dishwasher. Looking for clean cups, in the cabinet, We were out. I opened up the dish washer to get a couple and wash them seperatly for our coffee.  
There off in the right corner of the top rack was Kelannas cup, she had used yesterday morning. I recognized her lipstick on the edge. Picking it up I smelled it and her scent was still strong.  
I stood there and trembled. The tears began to flow as Jaden who had followed me was watching from the Kitchen door, came over and wrapped his warm arms around my waist from behind. Holding me, he said Its always been hardest on you to say goodbye.  
I saw it happening when you said good bye to the honeymooners last night. You stuck it out and held up great. I heard you crying in your sleep last night. Now look at you here. I said I cant help it husband. It really hurts to say good bye. He took the cup and placed it over the little shelf over the sink.  
Jaden said just leave it there till your ready and then wash it. He grabbed two more cups and closed and locked the dishwasher door and turned the machine on. Still hugging me from behind, he washed and rinsed the other cups so we could have our morning coffee, although it was late afternoon.

The reception lasted well into the night. Everybody was taking pics of the lovely couple. We finally got Kelannas things delivered to Praytacks place. And got the lovely couple sent off on their honeymoon. The senate is on leave for three days while the newlyweds celebrate. WOW, this night has turned into the next day. So I must say good night all. Jaden and I have the whole house to our selves, and I intend to take some serious one on one time with my husband.

Day of the wedding: (Part-Two The Ceremony)  
As we shimmered into view and I helped Kelanna down off the pad. I said, I changed my mind. Give me that cloak now. Its time you greet the world and your new life as the true Queen you really are.  
We set up at the side door. The guards stood at the ready to open the doors. One held the cloth tote for me. Per Protocol, The officiant slowly marched in to the chamber from the center isle. With each step the audience became quieter and stood. From the back rows to the front, all was silent and reverenced. The officiant banged the Praetors gavel and spoke in a loud strong voice.  
"LET THE RECORD BE OPENED AND REFLECT THE UNION OF TWO PATHS TODAY AND FOREVER MORE BE RECORDED AS ONE". Two among us have fought long and hard and glorified all of Romulas with their courage, Honor, and loyalty to the Empire. So much so that Our Praetor and his Queen will stand as their second's. Guards Attention. Close the outer doors.  
The center isle doors closed.  
From this moment their is to be no noise. He called aloud "OPEN THE DOORS TO THE PATH OF SENATOR LOREN PRAYTACK AND HIS SECOND OUR GLORIOUS LEADER PRAETOR JADEN"  
The doors opened.  
Both Marched out together and stopped at the end of the Bannister. Praetor Jaden shook Praytacks hand and whispered don't forget to breathe. What you are about to see will reside in your heart and mind forever. I know. I never will forget my day.  
Seeing that Praytack was ready, The Officiant Called aloud "OPEN THE DOORS TO THE PATH OF KELANNA DONATRA ROMULUS"  
The doors opened.  
As we walked in a hush flew across the audience. Everybody was awed and gasping. Poor Praytack looked as shocked and dumbfounded as all the rest. I thought he was going to pass out. The camera's zoomed in on Kelanna. It was as if royalty had come to visit. Jaden rested his hand on Praytacks shoulder and whispered, Remember well my friend and breathe.  
Our walk was slow and measured so all could behold how beautiful the bride was.  
Praytack whispered mainly to himself, "All ready a Queen" we stopped at the end of the Bannister. Kelanna turned to face me and I lifted her vale and positioned it flat so it rested just behind her crown.  
I leaned over and lightly kissed my sister on her cheek and pressed a handkerchief in her hand I whispered, "Remember your steps and breathe". We both turned and awaited the Officiants call to come forward. He banged the gavel once more for silence and said aloud "MAY THE TWO PATHS REPRESENTED HERE MERGE BEFORE ME". Staying behind at the bannister, My jaw was on fire with pain as I gritted my teeth to hold back the emotions that threatened to over run my appearance of calm. Slowly, as if in a trance these two lovers walked the path perfectly to the last step. I looked across the room to my dear husband. Tears ran down his cheek as he remembered our day. Mine began to flow as well.  
Then the officiant spoke: "SENATOR LOREN PRAYTACK. YOUR PATH HAS BEEN LONG AND FILLED WITH THE DANGERS OF BATTLES ALONG WITH THE HONORS AND GLORIES OF VICTORY. YOUR SERVICE TO THE EMPIRE LEAVES A LIST OF AWARDS TOO LONG TO TELL. TELL US, WHERE DOES YOUR PATH LEAD YOU TODAY?"  
Praytack said aloud, To the heart of this lovely woman. The officiant then said, THEN WITH YOUR RIGHT HAND, TAKE HER LEFT HAND IN YOURS. Turning to Kelanna who was already lost in love looking in Praytacks eyes. The officiant spoke again: PRAETRESS PRO TEM, KELANNA DONATRA ROMULUS, YOUR PATH HAS BROUGHT YOU ALREADY TO THE HEARTS AND HONORS OF THE EMPIRES OF ROMULUS AND WHITE STAR AS WELL DEMONSTRATING MORE COURAGE AND VALOR THAN CAN BE MEASURED, HAVING BEEN HONORED BY BOTH EMPIRES HIGHEST AWARDS FOR BRAVERY, WHERE DOES YOUR PATH LEAD YOU TODAY?" Kelanna didnt miss a beat. She spoke aloud, "To the heart of this wonderful man". Then the officiant spoke: THEN WITH YOUR LEFT HAND, TAKE HIS RIGHT IN YOURS. Continuing he said, PRAYTACK, SPEAK NOW FOR ALL TO HEAR WHAT RESIDES IN YOUR HEART: Praytack took a deep breath and began, "I never hoped to find love. I had dedicated my life, to serving the Empire till my death alone. But in these last eight years, with the help of some friends, I began to notice, maybe their is a different, more joyous way to live my life. When I saw you for the first time, I had not dared to hope for what my heart feels this day. I thank the "Great Maker" for blessing me, with what cant be held or counted or measured or even accurately described, My love for you.  
In the back of my head, an alarm went off. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Praytack's a believer!  
The Officiant then said," NOW, KELANNA IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO SPEAK NOW FOR ALL TO HEAR WHAT RESIDES IN YOUR HEART". Kelanna took a deep breath. "I HAVE JOURNEYED TO MANY PLACES. BUT NEVER HOPED TO FEEL AS I DO NOW, IN TRUTH I HARDLY KNEW MUCH OF ABOUT LOVE, TIL SOME FRIENDS AND NOW FAMILY TOOK THE TIME TO CARE FOR ME AND TEACH ME SOME OF WHAT LOVE IS REALLY ALL ABOUT. I THOUGHT TO MYSELF OK THIS IS NICE BUT THEN WHEN I FIRST SAW YOU IN SAID TO MYSELF WOW. HE IS THE ONE. EVER SINCE THAT DAY ITS BEEN ONE WONDERFUL MOMENT AFTER ANOTHER. I THANK THE "Great Maker", FOR OPENING MY EYES AND FINDING THIS GLORIOUS LOVE THAT I HAVE FOR YOU".  
My head alarm went off again Kelanna too?  
The Officiant then spoke: LET THE RECORD NOTE, THAT ON THIS DAY, THESE TWO PATHS IN LIFE HAS COME TOGETHER, MERGED AND ARE ONE. SHOW ALL NOW, THE PASSION OF YOUR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER.  
Slowly, like in a dream they embraced and kissed with great passion and turned to face the assemblage. They both slauted and bowed. Then the assemblage did the same as the two slowly marched down the center isle and the doors opened to the new world they will behold as husband and wife.  
As they walked past the first row it was our turn to face the officiant and bow in respect and leave. Then after Jaden and I cleared the door way the doors closed. The guard passed the cloth bag back to me and said Wow. I smiled and thanked him. The other guards guided us to the reception downstairs.  
As we waited for the elevator we heard the Officiant bang the gavel and say: THE RECORD IS NOW CLOSED, THIS SESSION IS NOW ADJOURNED. He then marched back down the center isle, out the doors and off to his office on the right. The elevator doors opened and we got in.  
As the doors closed, I silently said a prayer, thanking the Great Maker for giving me the strength to make it through this wonderful wedding.

Finally the wedding day has arrived. (Part-One)  
We woke and and spent some time together. We had a nice breakfast and then showered and played a little. I helped Kelanna pack up the rest of her things and had them loaded on board with the rest of her things. Jaden teased the both of us for being all sad and BO Hooey.  
All of a sudden he got very serious and hugged Kelanna, saying if there is anything you need, just ask. I love you little lady. The guard went outside to wait so we could have some privacy.  
I made note of his name and unit number so I can pull his record later, He might be a good security chief. I waited for Jaden to finish and then kissed him before he beamed over to the senate chambers to see to the arraignments there. He looked so magnificent, all dressed up in his finest suit.  
After he left and we were alone. I ran over into Kelanna's arms and held her so close. I told her I love you so much. Listen, Tonight everything must change. for a while you must forget Jaden and I, and focus on that beautiful husband of yours.  
You can never tell him of any of what we do here. how we play or share, or even how we love here. We sat on the sofa for a moment and I kissed her passionately. I will always love you my little teary eyes Kelanna said, and I you my big sister.  
Ok wiping yet another set of tears I went to wash my face and go to the safe and unlock it. I pulled out three 12X12 boxes and went back to Kelanna. Helping her into this stupendous dress, I felt like a mother marring off her daughter.  
We got Kelanna all setup. I pinned her Romulan Star on her right shoulder. The White Star Diamond Broach just below it. Now the necklace As I opened the box . What Kelanna saw took her breath away. Wow such huge diamonds.  
Oh this is mine honey they are for my daughter when she marries. Opening the other box peaking in.. Nope that's not it. Kelanna was almost vibrating. I opened the next box. Yep that's it. I opened the box and said, I had this custom made just for you.  
Now As your Queen I am ordering you to accept this with the instructions that you are to place this on your daughters neck the day she marries. Tell her of me and of the limitless love we shared.  
Then I opened the box for her to see. Kelanna gasped so loud I thought she was going to pass out. The Romulan Fire Diamonds Glittered everywhere. As I put this around her neck I said, I, Mandy Romulas, do solemnly swear and affirm that my sister is now the sole owner of this dowry, to be passed on to her daughter upon the day of her marriage.  
As this necklaces wraps around your neck in an everlasting circle, so does my love wrap around the heart of my sister Kelanna Donatra Romulus. She turned and looked in the mirror.  
She exclaimed, "Great Maker" I look like a Queen. Grabbing the last box I pulled out the pearl crown and placed it upon her head. Now you look like a Queen.  
I put my diamonds on and got ready and gave this beautiful bride my final kiss as her sister. I placed her vale on her head. Put the empty boxes in a cloth tote bag. I put the other jewelry back in the safe and locked it.  
I covered Kelanna with my robe of state so no one could see how she looked. I stepped back and said. Everybody eyes are going to pop out. As we stepped up on the transport pad. I said now remember. We wait for the door to be opened for us. Our names will be called out. and introduced to the assemblage. Then the doors will open and we begin our walk till we get to the end of the Bannister. Then you turn to me and I remove this robe of state and lift your vale. The assemblage will probably gasp. ignore it and keep to your walk.  
At that time, You will turn and face the officiant and wait for his signal to start your walk. Jaden will walk Praytack, I will walk you. I must stay behind at the end of the Bannister until you begin your walk as one down the center isle and follow behind you.

Oh man I am tired.  
It took 8 tries till those two got their steps right. I thought the officiant was going to blow a fuse. Then the restaurant for the rehearsal dinner was all the way across town. Poor Jaden was clenching his fists all the way thereon the shuttle ride and all the way back.  
He made it though...Barely. Once there, the the food and conversation was fairly pleasant. It was obvious our families were going to clash but it was all in good fun.  
None of us wanted to spoil it for the bride and Groom. Kelanna was beaming. I teased Loren about Kelannas wedding dress. It was going to pop his eyes out. Its so pretty.  
Kelanna sat there and got all red faced and embarrassed. Jaden and I presented Kelanna and Praytack with a surprise gift. It was a bank draft for one 50 lbs bar of gold pressed latinum.  
The girls sneaked off to the restroom while the guys talked. I asked Kelanna, Are you sure you want to do this? Kelanna gave me a kiss and said, Yes, I do love him. I slipped her a key and a memory card to a private bank deposit box. Make sure Praytack never finds this ok?  
Gods forbid but if you have any trouble there will be money and instruction's on how to contact me privately. I love you so much. We embraced and went back to the table.  
After about an hour we all began to get tired so we all broke up and went our separate ways. I had one last night with my sister and I was going to make the best of it. When we got home we all relaxed in the hot tub. and shared a bottle of Ale. We would laugh and cry at all we have been through.  
I would still be training her when she got back from her honeymoon, but by then things will be different. She will be his. The one man we universally hated, will now be our brother-in law. Still that first good bye is coming tomorrow and I don't know how I will handle it.

I went down with Kelanna, to help her pack. All her worldly belongings in 5 travel crates. Her clothing in two hanging clothes crates. Kelanna took down her moms picture. Talking aloud she asked I wonder if my mother would approve. I said Of Praytack?, Yes, of your dress?, no. We giggled a little as the guards came and carried the crates over to my shuttle. As the room became emptier I felt that pulling on my heart.  
Staring at her back as she closed the door, when the last case was toted out she froze because I was still and not making a noise. Feeling me she turned and I just ran over to her outstretched arms. We hugged and sat down on the sofa, just sobbing in each other's arms.  
After a while, we washed our faces and rechecked all the drawers in the bedroom and bath and Mini Kitchen Cabinets. It was all packed. The poor place looked so empty and sad. Broke both our hearts as we walked out locked the door and pulled it shut. Looking out through the wood lands, I felt a peace come upon us. We sat there outside on her old porch, for a bit. I asked, so you two are going somewhere for three days?  
Kelanna smiled and said yes, and he won't tell me where. Snickering, I said he is going to flip when he sees you in that wedding dress. Kelanna turned and laughed and said so will the officiate. We both broke out laughing.  
Looking at my watch, its almost time for us to be at the wedding rehearsal. Kelanna said don't forget the rehearsal dinner after. I said, yes I won't forget. Praytack's buying this time. He better not take us to some fast food restaurant. Kelanna said, I will smack him so hard. We giggled as we walked back up the path to the main house. We collected up Jaden and went to our transport pad.  
As we began to shimmer away I felt a heaviness being lifted off my heart.

Saturdays morning has come and gone. One day left till Kelanna marries and moves in with her new husband. I went over the security protocols for the mountain with Kelanna. Even wrote everything down in a manual so she won't forget and locked it in our safe. I will transmit the erase code and issue the override reset code to her and Praytack after we are under way. Our noon's spent relaxing and talking in the pool and hot tub. I had gotten used to her rubbing the kinked muscles of my right shoulder. It's never been right since I was shot.  
I said Kelanna, after you and Praytack are signed in as Praetor and Praetress, Jaden and I are going to vanish for a while. By then it will be time for you to rule and my presence will be a distraction for the people and for us.  
Holding her tight, I have grown to love you so much that leaving is going to be very hard. If I see you before I go I might not have the heart to leave. I also must take care of my financials and holdings. I need to spend time away from everything with my husband.  
We will be taking more skin therapies on Trill and plan on a second honeymoon there. and take care of a debt we owe the Trills. Kelanna wiped tears. Now that the end of all this draws closer I am getting scared. I don't want to let go, I'm afraid I'm going to lose you. I said, It's true, after you marry much will change but our love will never change. Now let's go shower and get ready for lunch.

Friday:

The day was spent in relaxation for a few hours till we saw the tense situation in Washington subsiding. With my security in tow. We took a short shuttle trip over to a merchant I knew in the green zone.  
Charley always seemed to have the fashions I always liked and I remembered he had some wedding dresses in the back. It was just a few but a good selection.  
Kelanna looked like a kid at Christmas. She looked at all sixteen he had on hand and picked four to model. The first looked good but would need too many alterations. The second was beaded with pearls and sequins but had no head dress.  
The third was the one I loved but it was soft and smooth and had no special decoration. She glided across the stage and it shimmered in the light.  
The third was long and sleek with leg slits all up the side and a deep plunging back that made me gasp and blush. Kelanna saw my reaction and decided right then, this was the dress for her.  
We took it right then and got matching shoes to complete the outfit. Security walked up and whispered in my ear. A crowed was starting to form and we had to head back as security was becoming uncomfortable. I put my custom helmet back on and we started making our way back to the shuttle.  
A short walk away from the shuttle this cute little girl pulled away from her mother. A soldier was just about to shew her away when I hollered at him to halt. The press was watching everything so I allowed her to walk up to me. Kelanna did a discreet scan and didn't stop her.  
Brave as can be. She walked up and put her little hands on her hips. My helmet scanner showed no signs of anything dangerous. So I opened my outer visor so she could see my eyes. With all my armor I looked imposing and scary but she didn't even bat an eye.  
She stood there and bold as can be. She asked, Are you my Queen? I said, yes I am. She broke everybody's heart with her next words. She asked did the humans make my Queen pretty again?  
I knelt down. and gently took my helmet and said, yes little one they sure did. When she saw my face, She squealed with joy saying the humans are good.  
She wrapped her little arms around me and kissed my cheek and said my Queen is beautiful again. The crowd gasped with astonishment. Looking around I wiped tears from my eyes, as cheers broke out. The little girl ran back to her mom and pointed at me exclaiming," Look mom, The Humans made our Queen pretty again I think they are neat".  
I stood, And said, 25 years ago, With the praetors approval. I took a chance on a dream that the humans were as tired of war as we were. I found fear skepticism and anger at first.  
But their president saw that I meant what I said, and the seeds of peace began to grow. Now we have all this. and a child can say "Humans are neat" There is no better praise.  
Please excuse me I need to take my sister home and get her ready for her wedding. I put my helmet back on and we waved goodbye as we boarded my shuttle for home.

Friday Morning:

Watching the news, I looked at Jaden. He too was very worried. We both sprang into action. He ran to his office and put the mountain on alert. Then he got in contact with the Senators. I ran to my access con-soul. And called my Marine Garrison.  
Col. Scrad,  
This is Queen Mandy Romulas "Scramble Alert" access code "Krendoch- Roha-Ti-Cha.  
Prepare a strike team for immediate launch to Unity-One. Transport to IRV Romulas. "Target goal Secure Unity-One" **Federation Capital is under attack*! This is not a drill!  
Take command of our side. I want every nut and bolt scanned before it passes through. Station Romulas in position for continuous sensor sweep of the sector, Including Tachyon sweeps.

Kelanna came walking in the living room in her robe. Snickering, Well hello bride to looking a little extra sleepy. Jaden snickered a little wobbly there? Kelanna said Please, I need some coffee.  
I walked over and rubbed her shoulders. Kelanna practically melted in my arms. MMMMMMMMmmmmmmm I could use another day of that.  
I said, every girl likes to be pampered. You ready for your big day? Downing half a cup of coffee in the first sip.  
Kelanna said, No I'm not. She whispered, I want to stay here with you. I said there will be plenty of time for family but right now we have a crisis and pointed to the viewing screen.  
It said trouble on earth Washington attacked ! Kelanna gulped the rest of her coffee down quick. Jaden said Weave already closed down the mountain and secured Unity one. Patrols are doubled. Senate council meetings are cancelled for the rest of the week.  
And your wedding is on the books for Monday at Noon. So, young lady you need to go with Mandy and get cleaned up and buy that dress for your walk. Kelanna asked, Jaden, will you and Mandy walk me down the isle?  
We all hugged and said "Yes, of course we can". You two go get cleaned up and relax. I will make lunch.

Our time in the pool was filled with laughter and joy. We played as true sisters without a care in the world. We relaxed in the hot tub and Kelanna asked me something that threw me for a loop. Even though embarrassed, I had to tell her.  
Kelanna asked, Mandy, when did you know it was really time to retire and walk away from all this? Oh Wow, I said, as I was wiping tears. I never told anybody this. Two summers ago I took a trip to the planet we use as a training base for my Royal Marines. I was having a blast with all the young cadets. Some are as young as 14 years old.  
It was great to hook back up with my disabled service veterans too. They were serving as trainers and counselors. They told me this was the greatest idea I ever had. And said it was so fulfilling to them to be able to share their knowledge and experiences with the cadets.  
So, A few days after I got back with the surviving soldiers from the Borg Attack, I came up with the idea of emptying out all the orphanages and gathering as many as wanted to go from off the streets of Romulas and Gladrael, to come to a custom built training facility that was once a decommissioned top secret base.  
I secretly bought it through some private venues. Jaden set it all up. He was there with me. Well he was training and sparing with this 16 year old female, over on the training mats. It was all he could do to keep up and eventually fought to a stalemate. Stupid me, I let him goat me into a match with her. The trainer begged me not to try but I did it anyway.  
Her name was "Tchakova" a 16 year old girl from province on our southern continent. Her mom and dad died fighting the Borg. By the time we got her two years prior to my visit that day she was malnourished, and mad at the world for losing her parents.  
It took a long time for her to come around.  
During the fight, I tried everything. Every move, counter move and even tried a couple moves I really shouldn't have. All along this girl was countering me, crying and asking me to stop but I didn't.  
I was frustrated and mad at myself for not being strong enough to pin this puny little 16 year old girl. Finally I stepped wrong and got my butt back flipped and body slammed to the mat. It knocked the air out of me and I was dazed and had to tap out. It was then; I knew I had gone as far as my body was going to go. Jaden ran over but before he could do anything this girl had wrapped me up in her arms saying how sorry she was. Gasping for air, I asked, why you crying.  
You won. You beat me, your Queen fair and square. I'm not mad. I'm proud of you. What she said next touched my heart in a way I never felt before. She said, the last thing I ever wanted was to hurt the woman who saved me. Out loud she said, you saved us all. We would have either starved or frozen to death on the streets. Or for us girls, a fate worse than death in the sex houses.

You brought us here and gave us hope. You gave us clean food and clothes. A warm and safe place to sleep, trainers who taught us and gave us goals to strive for. These trainers have been just as much Fathers and Mothers than many of us ever had. As she helped me back to my feet she stepped back and said, we don't salute you just out of respect. We salute you out of love as well. By then the trainer was about to lose it, and called for a replacement and had to step away.  
Well the fight had drawn a huge crowd that doubled when her words began to echo around the open training area. Jaden wrapped his arms around me as we looked around. Everything had stopped and everybody saluted us. I was moved so much I couldn't speak. I walked back across that mat and hugged that girl. I whispered in her ear that I would never forget this.

Then, I walked to the center of the mat came to attention, saluted and bowed to them all. Instantly, we were washed with the roar of cheers and applause. I couldn't have been happier, except for now being here with you. We two are far more alike than you know. I set out to solve two problems in one act and build the finest Marines I could out of these children. And instead of getting an army, I received a family of thousands. They all would die ten times over for Jaden and Me. And will do so for you after I leave.  
I ran my fingers through her wet hair. And told Kelanna, You are more than just my sister and always will be. The rest of our girl time was spent sharing and remembering all the events that brought us together.

After breakfast we all broke apart to do our normal duties. I oversaw my Civilian Services and got caught up on pertinent senate business. I Had somebody check on Praytack to make sure he was alright. Changed and removed his access code. Then I met back up with Kelanna and we took an inspection tour of the house and grounds, hidden safety features and modifications. If need be we could close up the mountain and withstand a direct assault for months.  
We went and visited with the troops.  
She seemed comfortable around them. Good thing too. They may be young but these are well trained pros. We drove up to my special viewing area. From here I can sit and watch all kinds of nature carry on down in the valley. With my binoculars, I can look up the mountain to Rex's lair and watch him and Sasha and their cub.  
I explained to her about the restraint that keeps the Snow leopards at bay. We drove over to the back side of the mountain were my lagoon was . Kelanna wanted to go for a swim but the water was a rather cold 37 degrees and won't warm up till midsummer.  
On the drive back down to the house our escort hung back to give me some privacy. I said, Kelanna, I am so proud of you. I'm prouder still to call you my sister. You are going to start seeing moving crates soon and I know it will upset you, because it already upsets me. I know we can't always be together or share things as we do now. I love you and that will never end. After you take the walk and become Praytacks wife our ability to share as we do must never be told to him.  
Kelanna asked, we aren't going to stop are we? Wiping tears, for a while, yes we have too, but not forever. I will invite you to Galadrael and their maybe some chances at Unity-one. But our lives are going to flip flop.  
You will be Queen, and I'm sure a good one.  
but Praytack will not understand, nor will he ever approve, so I will have to respect his wishes as he will be Praetor. Jaden and I will be just a husband and wife. Kelanna stopped the cart. She looked at me very differently. With a firmness I never ever heard from her voice before, she said you two will never be just husband and wife to me.  
Not to me, ever. We are a family forever. Nothing will change that all that we have shared all our experiences. How you used to comfort me at night when the terrors came. I do love Praytack, but just between us girls. I will never love him as much as I love you or Jaden. This child growing inside me will bare your name I will teach her about you.  
About your ability to love a person so unconditionally that it takes your breath away. I never heard Kelanna speak that way. My heart was bursting I said, let's go have that swim in the pool and talk some more. This morning we all shared a special celebration. A First meal as a family Jaden cranking out a few jokes. It was just a breakfast, but for my new sister Kelanna, it was much more.

Unlike most of our Augments Kelanna was natural born of two augments so as she grew up, like me, she never quite fit in. Most of our augments or military casts are tattooed on the neck to know what unit they were created from. Each gifted with special abilities. In time as they got older and garnered more memories they developed more distinct personalities.  
Kelanna's generation was different. Natural born augments grow up with a sense of belonging. Having that knowledge is important for all life forms. Now that both her parents are dead that sense of belonging was taken from her. She had served so well and so bravely I couldn't help but become attracted to her. I may be natural born but I too know that gnawing of lonesomeness that eats at you in the dark of night.  
I was left to raise myself after Father died. As I leaned more and more on my Jaden and my love for him deepened far greater than I ever realized. Our years together have taught me that one of the most important things in life are belonging and family.  
Keshara is still family and always will be, but she has joined her path to another and created a family of her own. We see each other nearly every other day but her heart belongs to another and that is as it should be. Kelanna's love has tugged at my heart on many occasions. There is much she needs to know before she rises to Queen. I have precious little time to teach my sister, and share as much love as I can until she gives her heart to Praytack. With each day I feel the pain of that good bye drawing closer, and honestly, I don't know if I can survive it.  
For now those wide eyes of wonder fill me as I get to share as many experiences as I can.

Now, finally landing at home, Poor Jaden could open his clenched fists and climb out to fresh air. He calmed after a couple of deep breaths and turned around and helped me get out and back on my feet again.

After Kelanna powered down the shuttle. she climbed out and motioned for some Marine guards to help unload and scan the packages. Once inside and our things mostly put away, I asked Kelanna if she would go over some papers with me and Jaden in our office.  
We all got a small drink and settled down around Jadens desk. Jaden sat back for a moment to think and took a sip of his drink. Kelanna we asked you here in our home so you and Mandy can have some girl time before the wedding. And lest face it she is much better at picking out dresses than I am. We snickered. Then Jadens face changed. He was more serious than I ever saw him. He said, the reason we asked you in my office is about something even more personal. I know from your record that your mother and father died a few years ago. His hand trembled I placed my hand on his to steady him and I stepped up to continue.  
Kelanna, I remember, at their funeral how lost and alone you looked and felt. You have seen us at our best and at our worst. Every single time we have needed you. You were there. You didn't hesitate or ask questions or anything like that.  
Jaden picked back up. Back on Trill we made it plain our love for you and well we would like to ask for the honor of adopting you into our family as Mandy's sister. Jaden handed her the legal documents. I continued, we know how hard it is to walk alone. When Jaden and I married there was no one. And we felt sad about that. I love you with all my heart and don't want you to experience that sadness.  
Kelanna was in shock. I don't know what to say. Mandy, I have loved you for so very long. I know I am going to have a very hard time saying goodbye, when you leave. I never expected this. To be loved and wanted like this. Tears flowed as Kelanna signed the papers. And she hugged us both. Jaden said, I'll file these tomorrow. By noon you will be Kelanna Romulus, but you became a member of this family a long time ago.

The counsel chambers outer offices shimmered into view.  
Jaden had a hard angry look on his face. My Marine detachment that beamed down with us formed up to guard us as we marched in.  
The counsel was already in session as our guard did the ceremonial knock on the door. Once the knock is made. Only Praytack as Praetor Pro Tem can authorize entry. Praytack signaled the guards and they opened the doors. The chamber echoed with the foot falls of my much beloved Marines. All stood with respect and saluted as we marched in.  
Immediately, Praytack surrendered his chair to Jaden and mine was brought to me. Still hobbling, The pain was searing but I didn't dare show it. Thankfully it lessened when I sat. A knock came at the door again Jaden stood and said Enter Praetress Pro Tem. Kelanna Donatra Romulus. The doors opened and Kelanna in her full uniform with robe of office Marched in. Clearly, Jaden was up to something.  
The fact that he didn't tell me scares me greatly. Kelanna stopped just before the great seal and saluted.  
Jaden said, provide her a chair she is to be seated by her Queen at this and every counsel session for the remainder of our election term. All was done as he ordered. Kelanna marched right by Praytack and didn't even look at him.  
Jaden banged his Gavel and said be seated. All did so. Jaden said all accept you Praytack. A sub space burst transmission was sent from here. From this building, To earth. Now Earth is under attack. Communications are jammed and rioting in the streets has started. Much as it once happened here.  
What was not known and kept secret till now is we broke the code and found it contained your coded Psyfer, Praytack. Let's see what it says. All the color drained out of Praytacks face as the screen lowered.  
The screen lit up with Praytacks face and voice. In it he gave specific order's to escalate the attack and seize control of Washington and capture President Hayley at any cost.  
Jaden froze the pic.  
Praytack was frantic. Praetor, My Queen I swear to you I did not send that. Jaden continued, then why did three Orion Rader ships attack us, damage our ships. Injure your Queen, Ships and a people; you assured me you had dealt with. I pulled out the chunk of metal out of my pocket and let it clink on my desk as I dropped it.  
They had to dig this out of my leg.  
Kelanna said nothing she just stared at him. Her eyes filled with the fire of rage. Praytack was desperately pleading his innocents. Jaden slammed his fist down on the desk." STOP".  
The second part of this message deals with targeting us. Even your own Bride and the Daughter she bares you must carry your shame. I should let her kill you herself for all this. But I can't because of the last second efforts of one low ranking Cryptograph lab tech. I find myself believing that you are innocent. That you had been use as a patsy to garner information and gain the blame.  
Jaden restarted the pic.  
The screen dipixilated and showed definite signs of being altered. So if we strip away the video feed overlay we will see the real evil behind all this. The screen went out of focus but after a second it refocused and the face of Senator Tokath, appeared. Instantly, Tokath tried to run. Jaden hollered "Guard" and Tokath was jumped and knocked down and arrested. Jaden ordered him taken down stairs and placed him in the agony booth till further notice.  
Praytack was breathing hard and sweating. Praytack asked why? Jaden said, you needed a good scare. You allowed restricted codes. Your codes get out to another. We lost two days over this, and we are going to relax as best we can with my wife's injuries. You will spend those days erasing every code in your office and install new codes by the time we get back. Kelanna will be staying with us in the main house and your access code will be removed.  
After two days I expect you to have this chamber booked decorated and ready for your Walk Ceremony.  
This session is dismissed. Everybody snickered at Praytack as they filed out. He just stood there and stared at Kelanna. All he could say to her was really? a Baby? A Baby Girl?  
Kelanna began to tear up and nodded she jumped up from her chair ran over to him and jumped into his arms giving him a crushingly passionate kiss. Jaden came over and helped me back to my feet. He told Praytack, You know I'm cutting you a break. I could have put you in prison for such a breach of security. You two share some time for a bit. After that Kelanna, Your husband to be, has allot of work and arraignments to take care of and you will need to go buy a wedding dress.  
Plus we have some documents you will need to go over. Some written rules about not sharing anything you are called upon to do while serving as our Security chief.  
You have two days and nights to get your part of this marriage taken care of Praytack. I will be going over your papers and getting caught up on my Praetors duties. So let's go Kelanna. We have a shuttle to ride and you're driving. Let's go home...

When the doctor was finished, I thanked him for his help.  
Dr. Tellara, Thank you for once again putting me back together I have only a few months left and then I retire. Then you will have Praetress Kelanna, here, as your new boss. Dr Tellara got real serious.  
Even with all the wounds and broken bones and burns, you were still the best Queen we ever had and I will miss you. Well I hope the next time I see you will be at the wedding.  
Dr. Tellara asked, Oh and who is the unlucky bride. Kelanna smiled and said I am. she shook her hand and congratulated her. We left and went back to the bridge. Ok Praetress, lesson one, when somebody saves your ass Thank them and make a good show of it. Always keep the military on your side. It will make your reign less complicated.  
Back on the bridge everybody snapped to attention. I raised my hand for quiet. And I addressed the bridge crew as I sat back down in the command chair. I spoke; first I would like to apologize for my ebullient use of language earlier.  
Being injured yet again was not my way to arrive back home. Secondly, Where is ingsin T'Rul? She snapped to attention and came forward. I said, do you know why I asked for you?  
Your alertness saved the lives of your Praetor, his Queen and the Pratress Pro Tem along with all the other members of your crew. A commendation will appear in your record. If you hadn't spotted that slight flicker of a ghost image, those raiders would have been on top of us the second we dropped out of warp, and we would all be dead right now.  
You have earned the respect and admiration of your crew mates as well as all of us. Let the record show not only the commendation but also a promotion to Junior Sub Commander. I caution you, Rank can appear and disappear just as easy. Your duties will increase and so will your responsibilities. Pay careful attention to your trainers. Today you all have shown all of us your best. And a grateful Leadership Thanks you.  
Their will still be extended shore leave for the entire crew, BUT! "STAY OUT OF TROUBLE" If I hear of any trouble, I will introduce you to even more trouble. Is that clear? They all saluted and said yes my Queen.  
Good, now let's get our injured ships over to the shipyards for repair. Praetress Kelanna, You are in command of the fleet and our rescue ships. As soon as we are in range, Praetor Jaden and I will beam down to the counsel's transport pad.  
The Senate has some questions to answer for. As for our belongings Use my shuttle and have each package scanned before having them loaded. They will be scanning them again after you land. Then have the guards move them inside.  
Move your effects and personal items to the main house and use the guest room. We still have much to discuss concerning your duties. Kelanna saluted and bowed, and said Yes My Queen and took command.

Jaden did his best to try to calm me. It felt like my leg was on fire. The doctor walked over and gave me a quick shot. For a second I felt drunk then lights out. Jaden laid my limp body on the bio bed.  
The doctor was reviewing my medical record file. He told Jaden, Your wife the Queen is very spirited. Jaden turned his head to her and said and you are very kind. The doctor shook her head as she turned to walk back to the bio bed speaking to Jaden, How many times are we going to have to put her back together.  
She must have a magnet inside her, all the metal she's been collecting. Dr Tellra scanned the wound. A triangular shard wedged between the bones of her leg. Scanning, the rest of her body. Nice work those Trill did on her I'll bet she was pissed when this happened. Jaden said that was an understatement. Doc smiled as she worked on me and pulled out the shard.  
He cleaned the wound checked the artery and slowly healed up and sealed the wound. She grabbed the skin healer and attached it to the bio bed and instantly a tiny sliver of a blue beam began to seal the wound. Jaden asked is she going to be all right? Kelanna just walked in and said, I was just about to ask the same thing. She quickly addressed Jaden. Praetor, we are back underway and will arrive home momentarily.  
The doctor finished the repair and cleaned off the rest of my leg. She turned to the both of us she will be just fine...This time. She will need to use a crutch for a week. No matter how much it hurts she has to use her leg or the muscle will stiffen up and she will need months of physical therapy. The doctor picked up another shot gun and gave her another injection.  
She will be awake shortly. Jaden asked, Can I borrow these injectors for a few days?  
Even groggy I heard that and told the doctor, "Don't you dare". The doctor handed me the metal shard and said here a souvenir and a reminder, one day, your luck is going to run out. I took a long look at it and put it in my pocket. Jaden slowly sat me upon the bed. I leaned my forehead to his, and whispered we are getting far too old for this shit. Jaden whispered your right and gave me a very relieved kiss.  
Jaden handed me the crutch. I looked at it and said, Oh joy, another medical aid to add to my collection.  
Kelanna got on one side of me and Jaden on the other and they helped me back to my feet. After adjusting the crutch I walked back to the door and said nice work doctor. It doesn't feel to bad at all.  
The doctor handed Jaden a bottle of pills and said it will later. She told Jaden, Give her two at first and one every other hour. If it starts paining her more take her and these pills to the medical center.  
For now keep an eye on her but let her walk around as much as she wants. The more she walks the less she will need those pills. He said Thank you doctor.

Addressing Kelanna formally,  
Admiral Donatra, Put me on fleet wide communications. She snapped to and said Yes my Queen. In a moment she nodded.  
To all the crews in my fleet. This is your Queen. I have some news and you may or may not like what I am about to say. As most know, 4 months from now a new election will take place.  
My husband, your Praetor, and I your Queen. Have decided not to run, for reelection to the life term as your leaders. Simply put. Our bodies won't take any more pounding or stress.  
So, 4 months from now, your new leader and Praetor, will most likely be Senator Praytack. Stand forth, Admiral Donatra. The joyous news you don't know, is that Senator Praytack has asked our Admiral Donatra to walk the path and become his lovely bride. So as he ascends to Praetor, so, Admiral Donatra will be Queen. From this point and with the permission of the Praetor. Admiral Donatra will now assume a new role in her honorable service to the Empire.  
Let be known throughout the fleet that Our own Admiral Donatra is to be addressed as Praetress Pro Tem.  
If she issues an order. Consider it "My Order" and follow it without hesitation. Praetress, you will remain at my side as I have much to teach you in the ways and requirements of a Queen of our Empire.  
I pulled out of a hidden place under my robe of state a nicely folded shimmering silver Praetress robe of state. I tied it around her neck and draped it over her right shoulder.  
I stepped back and saluted her saying "Hail Praetress" All on board the bridge saluted as well. Kelanna was stunned. Finally she said, I am shocked and honored beyond words.  
Addressing the crew, I closed saying, You have all brought much honor to myself and the Empire. You are the finest fleet we have ever had. So as you have served me, so now serve your new Praetress.  
With the ship coms turned off a junior officer called out. Praetress I have something on my screen. A ghost image of some kind. Instantly, Kelanna was at her post checking her readings.  
I ordered, Fire a tackeon burst in our wake. Lets see what lights up. "FIRE".  
The torpedo streaked backward in our wake detonating just in front of the ghost ships, lighting them up and temporary blinding their sensors.  
Checking sensors as the distortion cleared, Donatra hollered out Confirmed Three Orion Raider Class vessels, on an attack course direct from astern. Praetress Donatra ordered Increase speed to transwarp factor two, Order the Talon and Raven to peal of and attack.  
All remaining vessels form up around the Valdor and protect the Praetor ship at any cost. Still barking orders as we took one hit direct from astern. Transmit to Romulas. Praetors ship under attack send assistance immediately.  
My Queen, Talon has taken heavy damage but destroyed one vessel. Dispatch another ship from our group. These raiders have been augmented with extra firepower. Another explosion hit us this time a conduit exploded next to my chair and I was thrown to the deck.  
Praetress called out on the ships coms. Medical staff to the bridge we have in... Scram! (Shit) The Queen has been injured. Get up here now. Just then on our forward screens six streaks of lights blew past us at warp and engaged the attacking vessels.  
The firefight was brief. But Rader returned with hull damage. Talon lost number two reactor and is venting radiation into space. We are stopped dead in space waiting for our reinforcements to circle back and join us.  
Alarms were going off sparks from the ruptured conduit kept snapping till an officer cut the power. Praetor Jaden came running onto the bridge and found me laying on the deck Gritting my teeth pounding my fist on the deck and cussing up a storm of rage as the doctor bandaged my leg for transport.  
I was pissed. "FUCK" I just got skin back on my other leg. Now I have to deal with a wound on this leg. Jaden scooped me up as the teck finished and carried me to the medical bay. Cussing up a storm all the way there. The crew was hearing "Human" cuss words for the first time and couldn't wait to get out of the way.

Having made good our rapid but quiet departure from Trill, We made it so far just past Unity-One when first indications are that some kind of unrest has begun in Washington.  
Just across the border we adjusted course and jumped to Transwarp factor one and will arrive Romulas in 40 mins..Considering the pockets of Null Space, that's as fast as we dare go.  
I changed back into my official Queens Uniform and showed up on the bridge to the delight and applause of my bridge crew. I always had a soft spot in my heart for my marines and let them cheer for a few moments. Finally, I called the bridge to order, and sat back down in the command chair.

Looking at myself in the mirror, amazed at the workmanship. Even Dermaplst cant be shaped to look this good. I still see the hairline edge-seam between their work and my real skin.  
Jaden was in the other room where we set up a communications relay from Trill to ship to galaxy network and subspace linkups. From here (With time delay), we can send and receive messages to Romulas.  
Jaden walked back in the room as me and Kelanna were trying on new sundresses. The look on his face told me more than I wanted to know. I dropped everything. and asked, What's happened?  
Jaden showed her the print out. He said it looks like phase two of S31's counter-strike is about to begin. Also like our fears may have been correct. Tao Shi Yar Intelligence intercepted an encrypted communication piggybacked on a carrier Wave, from Romulas to earth  
It was a burst transmission so they couldn't back trace to the source, but they are certain it came from Capital City. Pissed, I said,Those bastards are like a nest of Zenars (Roach's), they just keep coming back, no matter how many we squash.  
Kelanna, Your going to have to say your good byes to Arjin. Kelanna got real quiet. Looking down at her new sundress, She said in a low voice, Arjin and I broke up last night after dinner. He said he didn't want to come between the man I loved and his child.  
I ...ah...(Trembling)..I didn't want to spoil the fun you two were having, so we went to bed early and waited till after you two went to sleep and he left. Wrapping her up in my arms. I said, You really started to fall hard for this man.  
Kelanna said I knew it wouldn't work but I'm all new to all this. All these new worlds. I added and all the new men in those worlds. Honey just remember what happens here on Trill stay's here on Trill.  
We still have two days here. Jaden interrupted, No we don't. The senate is recalling us. They believe if the Federation gets attacked like we did it could destabilize all of Federation Space, so they want us back ASAP.  
I've all ready started packing our things here. Kelanna honey I know your hurting but I need my "Security Chief" now so go and get your things packed, put on your uniform and bring your things here. They want only one beam up point.  
As soon as we are on board, the orders are to go to warp and get across the border as soon as possible. The relays and links are all severed and shut down. I just got through speaking with our embassy there and several communications and personal messages never made it to the Presidents Desk.  
The Senate feels that an attack may be eminent on Washington and they are concerned that we may be attacked again as well. So its radio silence. Leave quickly and quietly.  
(Pissed) Don't we have a say? Who runs Romulas? The Senate or us? Jaden sat down on the edge of the bed. Right now my love, Praytack and the Senate are running things till we get back. And I agree with their decision.  
I let out a frustrated sigh, I know they are right my love. Its just it seems we cant catch a break and have even a piece of a normal life. Jaden said I know. When this election is over that's it we are out of there.  
Kelanna came back in the house all dressed in her uniform with her bags and put her stack of sundresses in them, and said here I'll help you pack up the equipment. Jaden said thanks I appreciate it and for the first time ever he gave Kelanna a big hug.  
I am never going to forget how you cared for us in our time of need. Just like Mandy, I love you too and always will. When we get back I want you to move into the main house and stay by Mandy's side.  
Just for now. I will explain it to Praytack.  
Jaden saw the strange look from Kelanna and me. He said, Come here Kelanna and sit next to Mandy on the bed for a moment. As you know I wasn't myself after the attack.  
The symbiots got into my head and helped me confront what I was really afraid of Mandy, I woke up before you did. I looked over and saw you start to burn. You weren't moving.  
I mean no breathing no movement at all. My mind screamed as I thought you were dead. I laid there and gave up. I wanted to die cause I really cant live without you. So I laid there waiting for the fire to finish me.  
I was afraid of being inside anything that could take you away from me. So I just shut down. They helped me through it and now I'm back, mostly I still think I hate shuttle rides. Kelanna, Down here we are close.  
On board ship its Praetor and Praetress from then on. At home when we can we will be close again. But never on ship or in public. Understand?  
Kelanna said yes Praetor. Good now lets get this gear packed. We need to get out of here.  
Moments later we were all packed and back in our enviro uniforms. We stood together and Jaden gave the order to all began to shimmer and then our trip to paradise was over. After Materializing on board ship we broke orbit and formed up with our escort, cloaked and jumped to warp.

The Trill and their Symbiots said I am very thin and need to eat more. I cant explain how wonderful to have a face now that'snot half burned. My Jaden looks fantastic..Everybody says I do too.

After our door was closed, Kelanna led Arjin by the hand outside on the shaded porch. They sat down on the porch bench. Feeling the ocean breeze Kelanna looked out across the bay and smiled  
Arjin knew something was on her mind.  
Kelanna said, Arjin, You need to know something. On our world the expressions of love you so freely express here on Trill are largely forbidden on Romulas. Our world is just emerging from centuries of fear, anger, suspicion, and aggression.  
These two people in there are largely the cause of that. Mandy has the capacity to love unconditionally any one, man or woman. During our last war. I crashed my ship on a mountain side to save lives. Mandy moved heaven and earth to find me and I spent a very long time in the hospital. We...Our...What we share... Arjin placed his arm around Kelanna.  
He said I see you struggling to say something and I think I know what it is so may I help out here? Kelanna instinctively rested her head on his shoulder,"Please Do".  
You love them both. but you love her more. Your people frown upon two women as lovers so you keep it quiet. Her as Queen further complicates things. Kelanna let out a big sigh. she said that's it exactly. So no one can know.  
Arjin said, Here on Trill we don't share what we hear or see with others. My symbiot has been around a long time and has appreciated getting to know the real Romulan behind all the propaganda. Kelanna asked You have one of those powerful things inside you?  
Arjin said "Yes" We have been a part of each other for many years now. Now wide eyed, And when we...And You... Arjin snickered, Yes, and like me he enjoyed every moment.  
My symbiot has enjoyed life as a man and also as a woman. For us, Gender barriers have little meaning. I know you will leave and become the wife of another but while you are here. The love you express to me or her or anybody else. Will be cherished. Not paraded out for all to see.  
And when you leave, Just like you, I will be sad, but then I will move on, as you will. What we share for me is a gloriously wonderful experience, One that I will treasure in my heart and in my symbiots memories as well.  
Kelanna leaned over and kissed Arjin so passionately she almost slipped off the porch swing.  
Arjin caught her and helped her up. Each snickering at their clumsiness. Kelanna said, well right now I'm sweaty from that steamy cave and I need a shower. She turned and held Arjins hand as she walked to her room door as the door opened she whispered in Arjins ear, Come with me and I will bathe you. They went inside and spent the rest of the day expressing themselves.  
Hours later, As the moon rose above the water and the night air cooled the breeze. I awoke to my lovely, now fully skinned and absolutely gorgeous husband. He stirred as I ran my hand across his beautiful body. His sleepy kiss only made me want more.  
He wanted more too as he kissed his way all over me, reveling in the taste and feel of my smooth and silky skin. I will never understand how they do this. My body almost looks and feels as if nothing ever happened.  
Just a hairline indication of the edge of my burns. I whispered to Jaden Moonweichi and buried my moan in his mouth as we joined and spent our passions upon each other.  
The next day we both awoke to the sound of screeching birds and the crashing of the ocean waves. The cool sea air flowed through our guest house and made my skin all tingly. We got up and bathed, Or rather I bathed him and he bathed me, Each of us examining the wondrous work of the symbiots.  
For the first time since that evening we left that restaurant and got shot down on the way home. I feel at peace. The rage from before was gone. It was as if another huge weight was lifted off me.  
Jaden was more himself than he'd ever been. Laughing and playing teasing me like we did when we first met. Finally we got dressed and went outside only to find Kelanna and Arjin in a very revealing pose, asleep in the hot tub.  
I asked, Is there any room in there for me? Kelanna woke with a start quickly looked around their was her Praetor and Queen Staring at her snickering. Poor Kelanna, she went beet red and face palmed as Arjin wrapped her up in his arms. We cracked up.  
Jaden snickered, he said, this is definitely a side of you I have never seen before. I asked, Arjin, May I borrow my Security Cheif back for a while? Clearly embarrassed, He said yes of course. Kelanna climbed out of the hot tub and Dried off quickly and grabbed her sun dress.  
Trembeling, Kelanna said, Im sorry I swear it wont happen again I just... I interrupted her and said, Cant get enough of him? Yes...Oh Yes. He is WOW!. I cant describe it. I sat down beside her. First you are not in trouble. Second, I love you and nothing will ever change that. Not after all that you did for me here. Jaden added, and me too Kelanna.  
I continued,The symbiots told me something about you You remember when you kissed my forehead? Just before I went under, you shed a tear in the pool. Arjin got concerned. I told him its ok everything is fine. Turning back to Kelanna she was getting nervous. I told her again, The symbiots told me something about you that they learned from your teardrop. And I have a new promotion for you.  
A duty you have never done before.  
You are going to be a mommy. Your only about a month pregnant and its a girl. Poor Kelanna started shaking she looked like she wanted to talk but couldn't. I scooped her up in my arms and held her close. Finally, through tears she blirted out "Mommy". Hugging and rocking her I whispered in her ear, yes moonweichi and we are all going to have as much fun here as we can.  
We have two days and two nights then we must leave. I whispered and you will have to say goodbye to your lovely Arjin. Kelanna asked, Can he come for a visit? I said I don't see why not. Now, Looking around, I asked, Everybody as hungry as I am? Arjin do you know of a good place to eat?  
Arjin smiled, In fact I do and its not far from here. I...ah...Kelanna threw Arjin a towel and he got wrapped up in it and went inside to change.

Still thrashing about. Arjin climbed into the pool and scooped me up. I was covered and dripping with ooze as Kelanna placed my robe over to keep me warm. He told Kelanna to turn on the warm shower water on the far wall. he climbed out carrying me over to wash off the ooze out of my eyes, nose and mouth. As I could see and breathe again I started to get my bearings.  
Not realizing it I hugged Arjin and immediately apologized. He smiled and said that's quite all right. He held me up on my feet and we both rinsed off in the warm water. As I got cleaner I heard Kelanna gasping I turned to see her. She was so happy, with tears running down her face. I couldn't wait. I asked, Well-Well what does it look like? Swallowing big gulps of air she finally blurted out. You look wonderful. I turned back to Arjin who was still embracing me so I could stand He said nose to nose You could not be any more beautiful.  
The shock of the realization that all I had suffered was at last finally over, flew across my face and I just crumpled down to the shower floor in Arjins and Kelanna's arms and sobbed like a baby. All the rage and all the pain and all the fright just melted away. I had no more strength to hold it back anymore.  
The caves echoed with my screams as I let it all out. Kelanna washed my hair for me as I sobbed. After a moment I caught my breath I asked what about Jaden.. My Jaden where is he? Arjin told me He is fine and just as beautiful as you are. You two suffered so much It broke my heart to hear him scream out as you just did.  
You both have been holding back so much for so long it was poisoning you. It had to come out. I got sleepy again. As I Dozed, My attendants bathed me washed my hair and gently dried me. They wrapped me up like a cocoon in this huge warm blanket.  
Kelanna held me in her arms. On the ride back to my room, I woke up and looked right at her and right out of the blue I rose up and gave her the warmest most passionate kiss I could. As I drew back I told her I will love you forever for what you did for me today. With tears of joy Kelanna said, I have been in love with you ever since you took me from that hospital to your home and cared for me like you did.  
I kissed her again and fell back asleep. Once at our rooms, Arjin carried me back inside and unwrapped me he gently layed me next to my husband as soon as he felt the bed shift with my weight, Sound asleep he rolled over and snuggled up to me. I let out a small sigh and fell asleep again. Only now, in my husband's arms. Kelanna whispered, Look at their skin. It's perfect even the edge scars are starting to fade. Arjin and Kelanna backed out and closed the door so we could sleep.

I thought for a moment as the door slid open. Then took off my shoes and left them behind as I descended the stairs. Jacivil turned around as the door closed and saw my shoes. He said to his father, I think this Mandy from Romulas understands more than she lets on. Meanwhile as I continued down the steps I smelled that same white goop smell of the stuff Jaden and I soaked in. Off to one side I saw the pool Jaden was in. His attendants keeping his head above the watery fluid. He was toofar away to tell if his face was healed. He seemed to be in some sort of trance or sleep like state.  
I had to admit to myself. This was allot different than I had imagined A creepy but comforting feel. Warm and slightly steamy. at the bottom of the steps two people were ready to take my shoes and wash off my feet. Seeing my shoes left behind they bowed in respect and rinsed my feet.  
As they finished I bowed to them in respect.  
As they left the two attendants walked over to Kelanna and Arjin. They had changed into a white shirt and shorts and were down here praying and meditating while I was upstairs. Unknown to me Kelanna had asked for the honor of attending to me. The two bathers washed their feet anointing them as my attendees.  
I saw I another pool a Guardian using some peice of equipment checking another pool. All was quiet so I knew not to speak. Mt attendees lead me across the stone floor to a pool of what looked allot like I used to soak in. They disrobed me and I stood naked in front of the pool waiting.  
Moments later a guardian appeared. Then I heard a swirl in the pool. Two symbiots surfaced. I put my hands together in prayer fashion and bowed in respect to them. little sparks of electricity danced between them. The Guardian put his hand in the pool and power streaked across the pool to his hand. Then he spoke. He said, Rise woman of Romulas. We speak through this man so you will understand. You are Queen but you bow to us. Why?  
I am from far away. I don't know you but I hear you may be able to heal me. As Queen I learned I can not ask the respect of others lest I give it. With Humility, I give my respect.  
The guardian spoke as more electricity danced across the surface. The man said Attendees approach. Assist This woman into the pool. A woman of war walking a path of peace, scared by evil people. You do not fear us? Your man did. I apologize for his fear. his mind was damaged by pain and terror. The man said, Your's too. Tearing up, I have seen far worse. Help one in my arms as he died. The memory still haunts me to this day.  
The guardian said, You have opened your heart and have been truthful though it caused you pain. This pleases us. we will try to help you. But what happens in this place can be shared with no one else.  
I said I promise. I will tell no one. Arjin handed me a divers like mouth piece attached to a long hose. I blew into it to clear the line and placed it into my mouth. Kelanna leaned down and kissed my forehead. A tear from her fell into the pool after I was ready they lowered me down into the pool out of site. The guardian removed his hand and sat back to watch.  
The symbiots dropped down under the fluid out of sight. The pool began to glow blue white. streaks of power streaked across and danced over it surface. The first jolt hit me and stung a little the rest didn't hurt at all. I saw images flashing in my mind I heard their voices as they worked and talked to each other.  
My skin was numb the fluid was warm and sticky as before but somehow felt different. One of them began working on my face. It felt like my Jadens warm hand holding my face gently in his. I grew more and more relaxed and sleepy. My body vibrated and glowed and began to get very warm. My sleepiness grew.

After finishing my call to Sam I grabbed my slippers and ran barefoot to the transport.  
Climbing in to meet the gaze and smile of my Jaden. I grinned wickedly and stole a kiss as I sat down. Looking over to Kelanna all dressed in her beautiful Trill Sundress. I smiled, A gift from Dr. Arjin? Kelanna smiled and said yes. I said one of many Im sure.  
Kelanna didn't skip a beat, she said he is a very well educated man. I said Oh? he passed his entrance exams? Kelanna shot me a very wicked look and said With flying colors. Poor Dr Arjin was seated in the front passenger side turning red.  
Jaden, sitting between me and Kelanna finally spoke up. Forget it Doctor. You won't win. I havn't in more that 25 years now. Arjin said, Ah, Much like our females. They just let us think we are running things. Jaden snickered, and said Pretty much, pretty much.  
We all had a nice laugh as we pulled up to the medical building. After we climbed out. Jaden looked at the Doctor and said, Thank You. I haven't laughed or smiled this much since the crash. It means allot to me.  
The doctor said I am trained as a counselor, but I didn't need my education to see how traumatized you both are. Clinging to the power of your love for each other. You were exhausted. Laughter always seems to work with all species.  
Lets go and see what more we can do to help you. Kelanna you will need to stay with me during the exams but after, we will all join you two in the caves. In the elevator, I noticed we were going down.  
Arjin said, Yes This facility was built on top of the caves. As the doors opened we stepped into an elaborate laboratory. Arjin and Kelanna guided Jaden down a side hall way. Jaden began to get nervous. Just before he got out of reach I gave him a reassuring kiss. He smiled and went with them to the other lab. I watched as the doors closed.  
Two doctors, one young and one older with white hair, walked up and introduced themselves The elder doctor spoke as he guided me over to a platform pad. I looked around and immediately recognized it as a bio analyzer.  
The doctor said, I am Dr. Tolian Yaz. My assistant here is my son, Jacivil. I said hello I'm Mandy Romulas its nice to meet you both. I've read your paper on Bio Adaptability. Dr. Tolian looked surprised and impressed. You are informed. I said, yes, I first learned of you from a Dr. Bashir. Dr. Yaz said I read your medical file. I swallowed hard, and asked, All of it? He stepped down off the pad and turned back and with a reassuring smile he said, warmly. Yes young one, all of it.  
I smiled, your symbiot speaks The nurses all stopped and looked at me. I told them all. Most natural born Romulans are born emphatic. We are an off shoot of the Vulcan race, only without the rigid discipline of emotional control.  
For instance, Your son has been probing my mind ever since I walked off that elevator. He is intensely curious. Dr Yaz said, As am I. We know virtually nothing of your race. Till today we didn't even know you had two casts. I said, Oh you mean Kelanna. She was born bio enhanced. Jacivil said, you have great love for them both.  
I said YesI do. Them and others. Jacivil grunted, as I jerked my head back. Some areas of my mind are private. Dr Yaz started the machine. A light formed into a holographic ring around my head. He said you will need to disrobe for a moment. I took my robe off and everybody stared.  
Dr Yaz looked up and said, WOW!  
Then he turned away in embarrassment. He said, I'm sorry it's just we didn't know what to expect. Do the burns hurt anymore? I said not since the Hoobishan Baths. Jacivil said, The wounds embarrass you. They shouldn't you have a beautiful body. Dr Yaz was about to scold his son, but I stopped him. I smiled and said its ok. Romulan females do not hide how we feel. And I thank you for your kindness. We are proud of our bodies.  
This body has served me and my husband well. It has provided my husband with two children and for the both of us, much joy. The rings separated and flowed up and down my body. I felt the pad rotate as the scan continued.  
Dr. Yaz was all business now completing his scans. His son was busy probing my mind about my body. Its shape, contours, curvatures everything. Then I sensed it. I gave him a wide eyed look. Yaz finished his scans and turned off the scanner.  
I stepped down stark naked off the pad, my eyes locked on his. The nurses were all watching to see if I could figure it out. I pointed at Yaz's son. Your the guardian. You've been speaking to them down stairs all this time. Dr Yaz let out a small laugh. Jacivil looked to his father. We were right. She is stronger of the two.  
Jacivil continued, You are worrying about your husband. He is fine they gave him a shot to calm him and hes down stairs with his symbiots being worked on. Dr. Yaz said now its your turn. The nurse helped me with my robe and I looked at the door.

As before, Our arrival was greeted with peace and kindness. Dr. Arjin met us at the transporter station. A pleasant man of deep thought. He helped us with our things and got us settled in our suite. My security was not happy being left behind on board ship. But they had no were their guests and to bring weapons and guns would be an insult.  
He showed us around and treated us to a wonderful Buffet dinner. I looked over at Arjin and snickered. I had forgotten how wonderful your food tastes. I think the last time I was here I gained twenty pounds. Smiling, he said here you may gain much more. You need to eat. Your wounds and trauma have sapped you of much your bodies need. Looking at Kelanna, Arjin remarked, Your attendant has the wide eyed look of a child's wonder. I said yes, this is her first time across the border in the Federation Territories.  
She is not used to baring herself in the ways and customs of your people. I must admit it feels good to see her and my Jaden smile so. I looked down at my food and wiped away a tear. Arjin said in a low voice, You have great love for them both.  
I said yes, yes I do. When I retire I will miss her. She is intended, What you call, Engaged. After our time ends she will be Queen and her husband Praetor. It is the way of our people. When we return she will marry and be only onto her husband spurning all does feel good to be out of those suits.  
The ultraviolet rays of your sun are very soothing to our burns. Dr Arjin stood and that is the way of our people. To harness the natural benefits of our world to help ourselves and all our visitors. Tonight the moon cycle is full so you will first swim in the pools of the Hoobishan Baths, to cleans your bodies and free you of as much stress as possible Your attendant is invited as well. Kelanna asked if Arjin will be there.  
I teased her. Oh so you are curious? Arjin said, Yes I can attend as well. I whispered, Kelanna this is serious. In this treatment everybody who enters the pool is naked. The waters are designed to begin the healing process. No clothes can be worn. She gave me a wicked look. I raised my eyebrow and said ok.  
As we all gathered, I pulled Dr. Arjin aside, Please be gentle with her. She knows nothing of your people. Arjin smiled, Since I know very little of your people I'd say we are on equal footing. But I promise you, I will be gentle. Jadens attendants were able to calm his fears and sooth his mind.  
He remembers from before and gave me a very wicked look. Kelanna's indoctrination into Trill life was ecstatically funny. Jaden was having a blast and I was enjoying every silky moment watching it all play out and feeling the comfort of my attendant. His hands were...very skilled.  
Dr Arjin was attending Kelanna. Just to get her undressed and layed out on the shower bed was interesting to watch. When Arjin undressed I heard her gasp like a school girl and I cracked up for the first time in weeks.

The summit was cut short by obligations elsewhere, each delegate first agreed to attend the third, one month from now. Shock waves have already begun to reverberate with the Senate over my application for full membership with the Federation. Many agree as long as our sovereignty is protected. The older ones see this as a surrender and are dead set against it. Seems we left Praytack in the middle of a hornets nest Having to attend the dedication of the Federation Embassy caught him off guard but he needs to be able to think fast on his feet. From the recording of the event, He did very good actually. Now for phase two. The bait and the trap is set. We just arrived to start our burn therapy. Step one the examination.

Back on board our ship,  
I stripped out of my inviro suit and stepped into the warm soaking hot tub and embraced my awaiting husband. I nuzzled up under his arm and rested my head upon his chest.  
You saw my husband? Jaden smiled, Saw and heard. We will change history. We will destroy S31, forever. Looking up at him. Husband, You know I love you with all my heart, but to deceive our friends like this is awfully risky. They may never trust us ever again if this goes wrong.  
If you are right, it will break Kelanna's heart.  
I hope you are wrong. You know I love Sam and trust her with my life. For her to have an S31 Agent so close. Would be a breach of security that would end her presidency. Maybe even end her life. Husband, if we are correct, they will attack and soon.  
Jaden said If I am right, The Federation President may meet her death and never see it coming. Husband, You know I cant let that happen. Jaden smiled, For now, rest here with me.

I stuck my head around the corner of the bathroom door. You packed yet? Stepping into the bedroom drying off. Jaden smiled staring at my body. The burns have all turned pink now. The flaky skin peels have all been washed off. The site of my husband much stronger brought a sparkle to my eyes. If only we had time.  
His armored inviro-uniform looked good on him. A direct match to mine. He gently helped me dress so I wouldn't struggle and tare the newly forming layer of pink skin.  
The last of the dermoplast patches washed off. I cant put the makeup covering on my skin. As long as we are gentle we can wash and bathe normally. At first it bothered me to walk around the house with half my face white and the other half burned but pink.  
My skin looking like melted plastic. But as Keshara examined me I was examining her. From how she reacted, I knew others will react the same way. She looked at all my burns. She tried to remain professional but her hands trembled. I gently held her hands in mine and she looked into my eyes with tears of love in hers.  
Nothing needed to be said, I gently drew her close and hugged her. Whispering, Its ok my sister. It's getting better. Doesn't hurt anymore, and after our treatments we will be all back to normal.  
I lied, nothing will be normal ever again. In a few short months the empire will be under Praytack's authority. All we can do is hope he has changed enough to be the great leader we hope he will be.  
Now dressed in my armored uniform, the cooling packs adjusted. I called down to Kelanna's quarters. She answered rather breathlessly. While snickering I said, Will you two stop going at each other and get dressed. I need to see you and Praytack outside on the patio.  
I heard him in the background Snickering.  
After a bit, They both walked up the path hand in hand, happy but a bit embarrassed. I snickered as they walked up and poured all of us a small drink. ( I cant drink too much till healed). The tinted shield of my helmet hid my face as I looked at them. Gesturing with my hand, Please sit down.  
I reached for my helmet to take it off. and said Brace yourself. I gently took off my helmet. My burns exposed to the light and warmth of the day.  
Kelanna squeezed Praytack's hand hard and gasped and looked away.  
Praytack's shocked look on his face said it all.  
Praytack's hand trembled slightly as he took a gulp of his drink. Giving them a moment to calm. I asked Praytack, since we are almost family now what is your first name? He took a deep breath. "Loren". I took a sip, Oh my god, now I remember. "Loren Praytack the third".  
You and my father had some violent arguments. A couple of times it came to blows. We have come far. My husband and I are leaving soon. We are going to the Summit at Unity-One and then to Trill for the rest of our burn treatments.  
For security reasons we told no one. Kelanna, I will need you to assist me and handle our security arrangements. Praytack, As viceroy we will need you to step up and handle things with the Senate as Praetor, Pro Tem. I know you can do the job. I always knew. Jaden stood in the doorway, He said, We both knew, then he walked over and sat down next to me.  
I said don't take this the wrong way, but go home Loren. I have to shut down the mountain and my troops will not allow anybody access till we return. He said, "Understood My Queen, Praetor". Keshara, you will not go with us this time. You are to go home to your husband and baby.  
When we return, I will call for you.  
Keshara started to protest but she knew my tone of voice and didn't dare. So everybody needs to say their goodbyes and get out of here. Kelanna, I'll be waiting just inside. The sun is starting to get to me. I put my helmet back on Jaden and I went back inside and finished packing and had our bags beamed aboard.  
One by one our guests departed Praytack by transport and Keshara by her shuttle. She slipped me a shot gun loaded with a sedative in case Jaden has a problem with the shuttle or ship ride. I decided not to take any chances and ordered the mountain sealed up as we all transported up to our ship.  
Jaden took the transport well and we went to our quarters while our ship and escort cloaked and broke orbit.

Kelanna came back out and helped the crew pack up. I could tell she was visibly shaken at what she saw. She kept looking down and wouldn't look me in the eye. Finally the media was all loaded up. I shook Bruces hand and bid him farewell as he boarded his shuttle and went back to the station. Kelanna tried to walk away from me. I stopped her and just held her from behind. She held my hands and wept.  
Finally, she said, I never knew it was that bad. I am so sorry. That must hurt like hell. I said, there are spots that hurt all the time. And some where the nerves are damaged and I can't feel a thing. I have this weird goop I have to sit in that keeps the wounds soft and clean. In a month or so, we have to travel to Trill for another process. I don't understand it all. But its said, they work wonders.  
Guess I will find out. Tomorrow is Sunday and I plan on doing as little as possible and get some rest. You should too.. Right now, I'm going to take my husband and go to bed.. Its ok honey. it will get better. Go to bed and be with that man of yours. Kelanna looked at me, smiled and said Good night.

My alarm clock went off and I woke still in my husbands arms. Even in this sticky goop his touch was electric to me. We got out and bathed and I had to get dressed for the Interview. I was hoping Jaden would change his mind and sit with me. But he wants nothing to do with notoriety or Celebrity.  
He is happy to remain in the background. As I dressed Jaden went into the kitchen and made me and him a sandwich and poured us a drink. Before the shuttle carrying the media and Bruce Norton arrived. As I passed by I grabbed my sandwich and devoured it in seconds. I went around the living room cleaning and absentmindedly grabbed the other sandwich.  
I was half way through it when all of a sudden Jaden was standing in front of me with an empty plate. I looked up with his sandwich in my mouth and said "Oh Shit" Did I eat your sandwich too?  
Jaden burst out with laughter. He said no honey you ate your sandwich. Then you ate mine. I sat down all beet red with embarrassment. He was laughing all the way back to the kitchen to make another.  
I finished the sandwich and washed my face. I was going to put my makeup on but decided to let the people see the damage done and changed to a loose fitting blouse and skirt. and flats for shoes.  
Jaden locked himself in his office as the security chirped my communicator. I cleared the media to land. Bruce got out and was scanned by security. His assistant and camera man and the equipment was all checked.  
Kelanna helped carry the portable system down to the house.  
She smiled at my dress, then she caught shadow of my face. And her smile vanished. I ushered them in and in a few moments they were set up and ready to go. I sat on my sofa as his tech adjusted the low lite system.  
She checked her meters and said its just within limits so we can go ahead. I was nervous so I asked Kelanna to stay close..  
His camera man signaled...Three...Two...One...  
Burce:  
Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen ANN has been given a special honor this night by the Queen of Romulas herself. Live direct from her mountain top home. Majesty, How are you feeling tonight? Well Bruce I feel a great deal better than back when all this happened.  
Bruce:  
Going back to that horrible day, Please tell us what do you remember?  
Mandy: It was all a blur everything happened so fast. We had just completed a turn and were in level flight about 200 feet up. It was a Quiet trip out to eat at our favorite restaurant in the old town section of Capital City we were on our way back. we had just entered level flight when an alarm went off. Then something hit the hull.  
There were flashes, sparks and then a huge explosion. Per training, my pilot hit the Emergancy Transport Rescue system we began to shimmer and suddenly the ship exploded out from under us. The next thing I remember was waking on the ground with fire all around.  
I hurt everywhere. On the other side of a wall of flames I saw Jaden.  
He wasn't moving. I screamed out in pain and rolled over on my back and put out the fire and some how I got up and got to Jaden. The Med Techs and Rescue team were there fast. They said I managed to get Jaden off the ground and had my shoulder up under his. He was in allot of pain and so was I. don't remember getting him up off the ground or carrying him like I did. A second later A Tech laid me on a gurney and I passed out.  
Bruce:  
Majesty, I can tell just talking about this is very hard on you we don't need..  
Mandy:  
No Bruce, I need to get this out. The people have a right to know. I leaned forward into the low light and Bruce grimised. I was badly burned. My jaw bone was crushed. The right side of my face is covered in Dermaplast. I didn't ware my make up covering so the people can see what evil was done in the name of hate all down my right side and back, its all one huge burn. My right eye was badly bruised and swollen  
Bruce:  
So that explains the reason for the low light filming of this interview.  
Mandy:  
I smiled and said Yes  
Burce:  
How badly was the Praetor injured.  
Mandy:  
He was much worse. His back, both legs and face. We had shrapnel wounds from flying bits of computer controls. Our pilot, my previous Security chief was killed on impact. 19 Innocent factory workers were killed by the fire and explosions.  
Bruce:  
During our conversation you said you wanted to say something to all the people, Human and Romulan.  
Mandy:  
Yes I do, looking at the camera. The past events of last week have frightened everybody. For this, as Queen, I offer my apologies. Soulless evil men sought to destroy the peace and trust built of between our people's They sought to murder your leaders. In this as in every other occurrence They have failed. But in one thing they may have succeeded.  
For many years we have enjoyed peace and experienced the joys of discovering the many ways we are alike. But we also must take stock in our differences as well. I look Human many of us do.  
But underneath all this exterior My heart is Romulan, My blood is Romulan, and our laws and judgments may seem brutle to you. For that I will not apologize. Nor will I as any other to. Any attack on the Praetor or his Queen is an act of a traitor and they will be put to death.  
Bruce:  
What about us Humans visiting and living on your world?  
Mandy:  
From this night forward. Any attack on any Human or Merchant, or Alien come here to trade, will be considered, An act of treason. Treason not only against their person but also against the intergalactic cause of peace we are all working so hard to build.  
If we work together. we will complete the total failure of all that the terrorists and Traitors wanted to do. Bruce, I want you and all others to see something. I signaled for Kelanna to help me. She helped me up and I turned my back to the Camera. I ordered Kelanna, Raise the back of my shirt and let everybody see what evil can do she lifted my shirt and the horrible green burns and scars were on camera for all to see.  
Countless Romulans and Humans alike couldn't bare to look at it. Bruce looked like he was going to be sick. Kelanna dropped the shirt and had to leave the room. I turned back around and said, If I and my husband can bare these kinds of wounds and burns and still stand up for and believe in our cause for peace then so can anybody else.  
Bruce:  
Bruce covered his mouth with a cloth to compose himself.. It was a long moment of silence before he spoke. He said, I cant speak for all Humanity. but as for me, I am glad the evil that did that died the way they did and I believe in your cause for peace.  
Mandy:  
Wiping tears. If one mind can be changed then all minds can be changed. I ask all people. Yours and mine to accept each other as we are. As Different, and as Same and as Flawed as we all are.  
Bruce turned to the camera, Well, you've heard it people. I'm going to try. Will you? This is Bruce Nolan for ANN News.. Good Night..

After beaming over I stepped off the pad and checked for messages. Jaden was leaning on his shoulder against the door of his office. He startled me when he spoke. "I used to beam in and stand just like that reading my messages. I looked up and smiled. Moonweichi You look much better. He slowly moved around the room.  
I look better, But I still feel like shit. Every muscle hurts. I snickered, I feel your pain. Literally, My back still feels like I've been a bar fight. Fidgeting with my uniform.  
Did the monitoring system work right? You heard everything didn't you? Jaden said, Yes heard and saw it all. My wife the Praetor. You were wonderful. So were you till you started snoring in my earphone.  
Lightly hugging my husband, your probably married to the only wife in our world that doesn't want the job. We walked into our bedroom and I eased myself out of the armored shirt exposing my red burns.  
This cooling system needs adjusting.  
Jaden gently pulled it off over my shoulder. He asks does it still hurt? I caught my breath as the shirt slid over a burn. I said, Sometimes. I need Keshara to work on them again. Jaden took my hand and led me to the bath. I grimised, He said come on you know you have to. I'll get in with you. I said I hate this white goop.  
He undressed and climbed in first ,I climbed in after and sat in my husbands lap his arms wrapped around my battered body. I leaned my head against his chest and listened to my Jaden's heartbeat. It felt so good I drifted off to sleep for a bit..

Our Senate now deeply in session,we take each issue and work on it I went over our status with the Senators.  
Our city system has returned to normal operations. Rail, Communications Sanitation, Shuttle Port, power and water along with all Subsystems back to full power and operations. Orbital space port systems and communication satellite are all operational. Admiral Suraks ships have been recycled back into our total control. Crews have been security screened for loyalty. Each ship now commanded by a Marine Captain.  
Loyalty screenings will continue in random faction till we see fit to discontinue them. We meaning the Senate that is.  
Matters with the green zone still tentative as many vendors and traders packed up and left as a result of the conflict. Market current size is ruffly one half previous size. Now that means Senators that out income derived from the Market venture is going to be a little less than one half, the previous intake.  
Looking to Praytack, Viceroy how do you suggest we proceed on this issue?  
Praytack thought for a moment. Its too soon to tell. Some will return some will not. I suggest caution at this time. We can not count on their income for our third Quarter financial statements. Staring at my pad, Yes I agree but we should hold what profits we do receive separately as an emergency fund. Senators, Do you agree? Is their any other to speak on this subject?  
Good.  
On to the next item, Expenses for vessel refit. Viceroy, what say you? Praytack said we need the ships but currently we lack the trained crews to man them. Since we have sustained losses from our market income we should reduce refit expenses for the next Quarter till we have a more stabilized income base from which to draw from.  
True Viceroy, But I see here we have four ships near completion. Can we get them on line and maned with crews and shut down work on the rest? That should save us a significant drain on our budget. Everybody agree on that? Viceroy? Good. Now, this informal way of operating seems to be working. Everybody comfortable with this?  
Ok, good.. Viceroy we had another issue but I cant remember it. Praytack said It was about our stores of grain and other food supplies. Yes... Thank you.. Sighs, The numbers just don't come together for me. Our shipments from Bendax-5 have steadily dwindled from drought and Fires.  
I don't have any indication from this data that they are holding out on purpose. What say we send two ships to check up on them. See if this drought is real or if they are having raider problems. Ok, now I know we all don't like the idea of selling off ships, But our fleet storage yard is bursting at the seems.  
I'd like you to just think about it till next session. Carolon -3 wants 100 of our older scout class vessels. Their weapons cant even penetrate the shields of any of our other vessels. If we stripped them down to their basic operation and defense systems.  
Pull their torpedo launch systems. The ships would more than satisfy their current needs and we would be up on our mineral compounds and food stores for at lease the next 5 solar cycles. So please think about it.  
Looking at my watch it looks like we have come to the end of today's session.  
Anybody else have anything?. You Viceroy? Good then. Stretching and yawning What say we call it quits for the day. Dismissed people. Turning to Praytack, Viceroy, a moment please.  
Waiting till we were alone. Well how does it feel. Are you comfortable being Viceroy? Its a little different but I can get used to it. Ok you coming over tonight?. His smile was all the answer I needed. After he left and went down to his office. I gave Kelanna a glance. She crossed her eyes and wobbled a bit.  
We both cracked up snickering. I asked, He is insatiable isn't he. Blushing Kelanna said Oh yea.. I smiled, It good to see you so happy. Kelanna asked about me what about you? Right now, I'm tired, and hungry and could use a bath.  
I need a couple of hours rest before the interview.

Last night was quieter than expected. Even Keshara got some sleep. My Jaden needed familiar surroundings and a sense of feeling normal again. After helping him up and getting him on his feet he seemed more like his self. We bathed and got all comfortable in clean fresh clothes. He even went into his office to try to do some work.  
Its a slow start but still a start. Keshara had well in hand when I left and went to the Senate. As we marched in I said stop. Guard get me my chair off the podium. I had it sat down on the Senate floor and took my seat.  
Senators, Please be seated and try to relax.  
I know previous events were very upsetting and disturbing to you. Possibly maybe even cause you to have doubts. It was unfortunate that the evil of others had left me with no alternative but to make the hard choices and be as violent and as brutle as I was.  
I was well within the law in handling matters as I did, However, I would like to apologize for the upset this may have caused. I am a Romulan thru and thru. And after all this I hope no one dare to ever forget it.  
As for news of the day. I am pleased to tell you all that your praetor continues to Improve.  
He is now resting at home and grows stronger by the day. Since we all know That leadership takes more than just one this in mind, Under the emergency provisions of our government, I am asking you to vote to make Senator Praytack Viceroy to this administration.  
And to accept our support for Senator Praytack as he is elected Praetor, after mine and my husbands term is over. Senator Praytack do you accept the position of Viceroy? Praytack said Yes My Queen.  
Then I said Then step forward and assume your new duties Viceroy Praetack.

A few moments later my coms chirped again. Normally my Security Chief would be receiving this call but she is a little busy so I took it. It was the medical shuttle asking for clearance to land. I cleared them myself and a few seconds later the shuttle landed.  
Keshara climbed out first and then several attendants climbed out as well. I could sense something was wrong. Jaden wasn't moving and was strapped down. Keshara ran over and said mid flight he had a panic attack so I had to give him a sedative. I just gave him the counter agent. He will be awake soon.  
Waking in his own bed again will probably calm him.  
Mandy, Hes been lying about the night terrors. He's having full on panic attacks reliving the missile strike and crash. I got to show the aids where to put him. I'll be right back. As she turned, she muttered to herself but I heard her say it. No way he can lead like this.  
Boxes of medical supplies came in the house. Security scanning everything. I walked over to the Marine scanning. He was wiping tears. He was inside the shuttle and saw it all. His hand shook.  
I gave him a look He turned and handed me the pad. Its all here My Queen. All delivered accounted for and security scanned. Then he looked past me as they were taking him off the gurney. and then looked back at me.  
With a horse voice he simply said, I never saw a thing and neither did any body else. I gently whispered, Thank You so very much. He sprang to attention, saluted,and went back to the shuttle.  
Keshara said he's coming out of it now. I better stay here tonight. Just in case he has another incident. I said Thank you Keshara.

My coms chirped.  
Opening it. Yes Senator. I understand. Well...can you meet me at my home in say 20 Mins? I will beam you over when you are ready. Very Good.  
Mandy Out...  
Looking at my husband. Don't worry your coming home tonight" Your not going to get out of sleeping with me again mister. As for your therapy. We will work on that later.  
Jaden smiled. he rasped, I'll be waiting... Keshara will be here to pick you up in a medical shuttle in a while. I have to meet with Praytack to settle up another secret. Grinning, I'll tell you about it later. I went to the transporter and beamed home.  
A min later, Kelanna beamed over and then my guest of honor. Security escorted him to us out on the patio. I greeted him and asked him to sit. We all poured each a glass of Ale and relaxed for a moment. I started off. Its been a long day for all of us so I will get to the point.  
Praytack I heard about what you said on that news interview and I was shocked and very moved by your words. Looking at both, Both of you have always been there for me and kept me out of trouble. I took a drink and looked into my cup.  
Well I have managed to get into some real trouble now and this time its with a Senator. Both of them riveted their attention. I have discovered a secret going on behind my back. Found secret transmissions, Travel trails and Indications of secret meetings.  
By now both were very intensely listening.  
That's part of the reason I asked you over here Praytack, and since this involves security, I needed you here Kelanna. Praytack said, Of course we will do anything we can to help. With no indication on my face, I turned and said, Since you said that, please explain to me why you think you can sneak around behind my back and hide your love for Kelanna?  
Instantly, both choked on their drinks. and face palmed hiding their embarrassment. Needling them further, I saw you two at the End Of Term Party. I mean lets face it we all got really hammered. Well the next day when Kelanna was trying to get you down out that back gate I saw it all. I was sure it was you but not totally certain.  
Then I showed Praytack a pad. Praytack my home is outfitted with DNA Scanners at every door. All I had to do was call up the data off my computer system. After that it was a simple task of having you followed. Both looked so embarrassed and red faced. Kelanna, Praytack, I couldn't be happier you two found love.  
What I don't understand is why you thought you had to hide it from me. Kelanna did you think you would loose your promotion to Ambassador? Praytack, we have had our differences and fought like two old dogs, but I would never come between you two being in love.  
Praytack do you love Kelanna ? Reaching across the table He smiled and said very much. Kelanna, Do you really love this man? She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked in his and softly said, "Oh Yes". Praytack will you promise me you will do all you can to keep Kelanna happy? He said, I will.  
Just to throw a wrench into the mood. I asked Kelanna do you think you can obey this man?  
Her reaction was instant, "Oh Hell No" Just as soon as she said it she got beet red and hid her face in her hands. Both Praytack and I faked umberance and cracked up. I said sorry Praytack you have to pick your battles. but if its any consolation, Jaden's pretty much in the same boat too..  
We both howled at that one and Praytack went over and wrapped his arms around Kelanna and hugged the embarrassment away. When she looked up he kissed her and she just melted into his arms. They sat back down and he pulled his chair close to hers.  
Please, you two, No more sneaking around.  
Praytack, You may as well know now. My husband and I will not be running for reelection and we have decided to support your election, So.. Looking around. In a little over a year from now, this place is going to be your home.. Be a nice place to raise some children. That is if you two want to walk the path and have her as your Queen.  
Praytack was a smart man and took the hint. He got down on one knee and asked right then and there. So shocked and teary eyed all she could say is yes and nod. I leaned over and said Praytack, that's girl talk for Yes, I want to marry you.  
They both hugged and kissed very passionately. I just let them sit there and kiss. After I finished my drink, I said. Praytack, why don't you take your appointment down that path to her apartment and do some "Tending". He smiled and said Good idea and scooped Kelanna Up in his arms and carried her to her home.  
Snickering, I said to myself. I wont see those two till long past day brake tomorrow.

After escorting LJ back to the Transporter. We had a private moment to talk. Things are still a bit of a mess here son but soon you should be able to come and go as you please. I love you son. Am so proud of the man you have become. He said, Im proud of you mother. The ship signaled ready for transport I gave him a kiss on the cheek and said that's for your wife. Grinning wickedly, you know where to put it. LJ Snickered. You don't change do you?  
Still feels weird talking adult stuff with you but I promise to try more. Please send me a message when you get back. He promised he would and then shimmered away. I stared at the pad for a moment and then went back to my husband.

have my face and hair back. Most of it at least. I will be glad when the feeling returns.. My anger still grows inside. I really need to vent some.

Arriving at the hospital and working the crowds of people. It felt good they felt free and were happy. Maybe we can put all this behind us quickly. Upstairs I walked in the room with my helmet on and just stood there looking at him My heart was leaping in my chest. As I pulled off my helmet he smiled the greatest smile. I ran around the side of the bed and when we kissed the whole world melted away.  
Silently, My crew of security left the room and closed the door so we could be alone. Finally coming up for air. Moonweichi, I dreamed of your kiss. Still struggling to talk he tugged at my uniform. This? Oh yea, its a new uniform with bullet proof armor plates inside.  
Baby, I am burned on my chest. Keshara is trying everything she knows to smooth them out so I wont displease you. Pulling me back down to his lips he said "Never"  
We were getting carried away when LJ walked in. He just stood there and watched us. Finally with a start he said Nice to see some things are getting back to normal. I came up for air beet red with embarrassment.  
LJ Snickered, Its ok mom. Its wonderful to see. He walked over and looked close at my face. He smiled, and said, I still have the prettiest mom in all the universe. My heart melted in front of Jaden, as I held my son tightly and said out loud, "I love you so much my son"  
Jaden said This is good. You two like this. More a family now. Still holding his mom, LJ said to his dad. Mom and I had some real good talks. She even let me see her vulnerable side. You two are going to need some serious time to decompress from all this.  
Jaden looked at me, Night Terrors? I said yes. First night was real bad. Its easing up though. Jaden looked embarrassed. Had some myself.

Growling at myself for being so frivolous and dainty. Now was not the time for such things. I am Queen and I will rule. Only my Jaden will rule my heart. Only he will see and hold the woman inside me. I took off those garments and put on my new uniform. Adjusted the new weapon straps. Changed out the holsters to hold my trusty 45's. The disruptor's on my hips. The battle knives strapped to my calves. The armor plates were much more comfortable than my old dragon skin armor.  
Keshara wanted to protest but knew better than to try. I called Kelanna and she was outside waiting with our Scorpian Fighters. My security standing to attention. I walked out into the livingroom and Kelanna gasped, Your face! she said. Its perfect!  
And you sure make that uniform look good..  
I smiled, this was the real me. The warrior. The fighter. The Queen. No more time for daintiness. I walked up and embraced her holding Kelanna tight to me. I whispered in her ear. I love you so much Kelanna. Having you here beside me means much more than I can say.  
Drawing back, This is just a round trip. Home to the market in the green zone and then to the hospital. and then back. If the hospital say its ok I want to move my husband back home he will be much more comfortable there.  
Keshara, I will be gone for several hours. Why don't you take your shuttle and go tend to that dreamy eyed husband of yours. She grinned and said Id like that. Then her smile vanished. She said," Mandy, please be carefull.. I promised I would. Grabbing my helmet and we walked outside.  
Everybody snapped to attention. Putting my helmet on was much more comfortable without the bandages. I used the coms..Marines, our flight plan is to circle the city and then land in the Green Zone to inspect the damage and repairs so far.  
Then from there, to the hospital so your Queen can check in on your Praetor. They all saluted. Security went back to their duties.  
We climbed in our fighters and rose up and took flight off the top of my mountain.

Meanwhile at the Hospital, Jaden steadily improved. Now free of his bandages. He felt much better. Things were beginning to return to normal in the Green Zone The market still looks a mess. Some of the army soldiers ruffed up a few of the merchants. I don't know if they will ever come back. Time will tell. The market is half its original size now, but my Marines put away their weapons and grabbed brooms and really made a difference in cleaning up.  
A few of the Human Merchants actually shared a smile and a few jokes with them as they worked. Its going to take time to restore trust. So we take small steps and see what happens.  
To have so much trust broken in just a few days brakes my heart. We will factory is another matter. The impact blast pretty much destroyed everything. The fire took the rest. I saw a few smiles in the background as the Press Corp came through to do some interviews. This afternoon I plan to take my guards and do a tour of the Green Zone. For now, Its get dressed and see my husband. Kelanna regenerated my hair. took care of my fractured Jaw bone and my face looks pretty much normal. Just for some weird reason it doesn't feel normal. Tomorrow will be back to work for the Senate and I am going to have lunch with Senator Praytack.  
Still plagued with tiredness. I just want all this unpleasantness gone and sleep in my husbands arms once again.

Keshara did wonders for my face. I will have to use this powder makeup and stay out of the sun for a while, till she can finish. I had some time alone with my face. I can barely feel it. I dressed up for a few min just to try to feel pretty. I look in the mirror and my eye's are stone cold and filled with rage. My body still feels like I've been in a bar fight. Ggds I need a way to vent this anger inside.

Sitting there being supported by Keshara we were alone. Finally quiet and order ruled on Romulas. I set word that as conditions improved, More troops would be sent home. The news has blown this matter way out of porpotion. My new Marine inspired uniform had arrived. Keshara held and comforted me. I cant let my Marines or the Senate see me like home I can unwind but out there. My word was law so I had to be careful and stay in control. Now to add to my increasing exacerbation. Keshara said the bandages have to go. Slowly she began to cut them away. After they were gone She took the dermal healer and went back to work on my face. I asked how do I look.  
Keshara said you worry too much. It looks good Just some tweeking with the dermal re-generator around the edges was needed.

Waking the next day, feeling the sun on my bandaged face. The soft sheets in my hands. The fresh smell of the pines and so much quiet. It felt like heaven. Reaching over to the empty side of the bed brought me right back to my memories of hell. I tried to move and every muscle in my body screamed at me. I couldn't help it. I let out a loud moan.  
Keshara was the first to come in my bedroom and whispered. Good morning. How do you feel? I groaned as I tried to get up. I feel beat up. Thourally beat up. My head feels like its three feet to my left. Keshara sat down on the bed.  
She said, That's the concussion talking. Do you remember any of yesterday? Rubbing my head and closing my eyes. I said most of it yes. Why? Keshara said, You are so totally famous in all three galaxies. I have been watching the news for an hour now and everybody, on every channel are stunned at all you managed to do in 4 days.  
Their hasn't been ten seconds where somebody hasn't been interviewed and praised you in some way. People are talking about you like your some kind of rock star.  
Do you remember last night, just before we left the hospital for home?  
I sat frozen for a second. My eyes darting back and forth. My brain trying to grasp a sliver of memory that seems just out of reach.  
Frustrated, I gave up. Just bits and pieces. I have a nurse to thank. My husband is awake. My son showed up. He carried me to the transporter, and then to here. Is he still here?  
Keshara smiled, He stayed up half the night watching over you. You were so exhausted you hardly moved. He looked like he had been crying. Suddenly, I remembered.  
Oh shit! I told him something. I should have said years ago. Keshara said I heard every word. It was one of the most beautiful moments I have ever seen from you.  
I said, well if you will please help me to the bathroom, we can spare you a moment of something really nasty.  
Keshara supported me under my left arm and I stood. My legs were a little wobbly at first but I finally made it to the toilet. She eased me down and noticed the bed had dried blood on it. She looked back at me and saw left over blood on my butt.  
You need to soak in a really hot tub. Smiling, want to join me? Do you think your son would approve? He's all growed up now. Probably knows by now too.  
Ok, I will help you. with your head like it is, its probably not wise to leave you unattended any way. I'll close the door here and go change the sheets. I groaned and leaned my head on the bathroom wall. Keshara snickered. Hard to push it out?  
All red and face palmed again, I said at the risk of sounding creepy...yes.  
Keshara said through the door. Its going to be that way for a while. You really did a number on that shrapnel wound, taring those stitches, like that.  
Finally, I had finished. Getting cleaned up was a lesson in pain, but finally I managed.  
Keshara helped me get my robe on and we went into the kitchen. and she poured me some coffee and cut me out a danish. Before I knew it I had ate three pieces.  
LJ came in from his old bedroom yawning. Sleepy eyed. Keshara poured him a cup of coffee and her a cup too. Then she excused herself to go call her home and check on her family. He said man what a day yesterday was. I hear its all over the to make conversation I asked, Hows the baby? LJ said growing like a weed.  
How does it feel being a Granny? I blushed, Right now it feels old and beat up. LJ said you have looked better. I said Ok-ok ease up on the wisecracks will ya. I need to talk to you about something important. Wiping tears. I remember what I said to you last night. Tears rolling down my face making my bandages wet again, I turned and looked my son straight eye to eye. and I meant every word of it.  
Out there, about to die with flames all around, all I could think about was you and your sister. How much I love you two and how much I regretted not telling you both as often as I should have.  
Son, I can fight a war, or do battle in politics but I failed miserably as a mother and I am so very sorry I was away so often. I should have spent more time with you too. I'm just a bad mother.  
LJ looked away for a second wiping tears out of his eyes. He reached for my hand and held it in his, just like his father does sometimes. It just melted my heart. LJ said, for a long time I never understood you. I would ask myself, why did you even have me if you were always gone all the time.  
After I got married and the baby came. I would push myself so hard to provide for my family. Sometimes I'd work day and night. Then, I saw what I was doing. Time was passing by and important moments were being lost. That's when I began to understand why you did what you did and learned to forgive you for all that.  
Your not a bad mother. You never could be. Later on I remembered, when you sat down in the playroom and stack blocks with us. How your face lit up with so much joy.  
And then I remembered when some soldier or father came to you and you had to leave. I remembered the pain on your face as you stood to walk out.  
No mother. Your not a bad mother. Right here. Right now. Sharing your heart like this. I'd say you turned out to be a very good mother.  
My heart was melted we just sat there holding each other crying on each others shoulders I said with deep emotion, "I love you so much my son" LJ through his tears said I will never tire of hearing you say that. I love you to mother.. I am so proud of you.  
Yesterday, you showed everybody your heart was Romulan and will never change. This morning in my room, I laid up in bed and watched the news. I couldn't believe what I heard. They were interviewing Senator Praytack.  
I was stunned at what he said.  
LJ said look here on the viewer, they are replaying it. LJ turned up the volume. The press corps asked him his opinion on the events of yesterday. Praytack began, Its no great secret Queen Mandy and I have had conflict. but yesterday she showed everybody what it means to be a Queen and have the courage to make the hard choices and then act upon them. She showed everybody so that there will never be any more doubt.  
Inside her beats the heart of a warrior. The heart of a real Queen. A good strong Romulan heart that has endured a lifetime of hell and still managed to stay strong. That is the kind of leadership we have needed. I didn't see that heart at first but I do now.  
I am proud to serve her, now with out anymore doubts or reservations. I turned down the volume and was shocked. I muttered, and shook my head. Son I swear I never thought I would hear those kind of words come from his mouth. LJ said Neither did I.  
I said I need to talk to him and soon. Snif-snif, I need a bath. Keshara came out from hiding in her robe and said its all ready for you. LJ Snickered, Mom, you don't have to pretend anymore. I'm not a kid anymore. I figured it out a long time ago.  
When I was eighteen Father sat me down and told me everything. All about what your father did to you. I began to shake. he got up and hugged me. Its alright. so relax. Views on such matters changed long ago. No need to even worry yourself about it.  
I thought for a moment and told him I don't know what to say. Lj just said go get your bath will ya. You really do stink.

An hour or so later, Keshara came back with my nurse.  
She scanned me and said, ok, that's enough blood. How are you feeling LJ? He was groggy but answered, A little weak. I don't bet. Here drink this. You will feel better in a few moments.  
Truning back to me she removed the needle out of my arm and did the same for LJ. She scanned me again and then said now I have to change the head bandages.  
Clearly upset at any body seeing my face I said, NO! not here do it at home. Holding my hands over my face, upset and shaking. LJ got really concerned.  
Keshara quickly put aside her sissers and held me to comfort me. Rocking me she told LJ. Its alright LJ. With all that she has done its easy to forget how traumatized she has been.  
Seeing them together LJ knew how much Keshara loved his mom and said nothing else. LJ said, Father is asleep. Lets get her home. LJ scooped me up in his arms again. I laid my head on his shoulder. and for the first time in many years. I whispered, I love you my son. With all my heart.  
Tearing up, LJ said tell Kelanna to clear the hallway down to the transporter pad. Keshara grabbed her medical supplies and stuffed them in her pockets. She covered me with the hospital blanket and all three of us walked to the pad. In moments we shimmered away to home.

All the people, Human and Romulan alike were cheering and clapping as I walked back through those hospital doors. Immediately, I was ushered into an elevator to my husbands floor and when I got out my step quickened as I got close to his room. My gut felt like it was on fire, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to see my husbands eyes and hear his voice again.  
In the room was Keshara all smiles and little Jaden. He traveled all the way from Galadrael to see about us. I hugged him hard. and leaned down to those beautiful eyes of my Moonweichi. My bandages were dirty and wet from tears, but I didn't care. He was alive and looking at me.  
He smiled, In a horse voice he said, Watched you on TV. You did good. I love you. Lightly kissing his bandaged face. I whispered, I love you too baby. Little Jaden said My mom, the concurring hero. Then he looked down and saw the trickle of blood coming out my pants. pointing at the blood trail he exclaimed, "Your Hurt"  
It was no use toughing it out any more. Keshara called out for a gurney when it came. LJ scooped me up in his arms and gently laid me on it. I was impressed. I said, WOW!, all strong now. Not so little any more. Keshara said, nice eye candy too. I playfully scolded her, Down girl, he's married and so are you. My Jaden grimmest a little and said "Women".  
Keshara cut open the leg of my pants I said Damn! I liked those pants. Scanning me she said you lost allot of blood my queen. LJ You sit here. She is going to need a direct transfusion. She scanned him, Yep, right type. LJ asked what type is that? My Jaden's gravely voice said "Stubborn".All went quiet.  
Under my bandages I turned beet red and face palmed. Keshara snickered. LJ looked at his father and then over to me and let out a howl of laughter.  
The nurse came in with three healing generators. She gave one to Keshara and put one in her medical coat pocket  
Opening my pants she saw the leak came from a tare. Yep you pulled three stitches and the dermal covering. LJ said, That looks nasty mom. Still face palmed I said Stop looking at my lady parts. LJ said I've seen it before. I said that was twenty five years ago when you were born.  
Allot has changed since then just look the other way and talk to your father. The nurse was using one dermal healer and Keshara was using the other. The nurse asked, then who taught him. LJ snickered and looked at Keshara. She turned beet red but didn't look up at me and continued working.  
I said You did? I just thought Jaden had explained all of it. Finally Keshara said, You two were busy One fighting a war, the other running the government. You adopted me and made me part of the family. He needed guidance so I stepped in and helped out. The nurse looked up at me and said what a family. I stayed face palmed and red. My Jaden said, So much for the concurring hero. I said you shut up. You should have told me. Keshara snickered, I looked down at her. You and I are going to have a long talk. Keshara said, ok, I'll bring the Ale.. she connected the transfusion machine and blood flowed from son to mother.  
Adding to my growing humiliation Keshara cut up the side of the other leg and dragged the blood soak pants off me and proceeded to give me a hospital bed bath to clean the blood off. LJ whistled and Cat called at me. My Jaden snickered. and all I could do was lay there and take it. Finally the nurse gave me a sheet and a blanket and said you have the best family in the whole world.  
I finally looked up and said thank you. Jaden moved his hand and held mine. Keshara leaned me back and said relax and be still for a couple of hours and then your son can take you home.  
LJ Snickered and leaned back to rest. I pressed my coms and got a hold of Gracie. I'm in the hospital again I pulled loose some stitching. I'm in a secured wing so you cant come up here. I'll see you tomorrow. Jaden's hand all warm in mine. My son here with me. It least for a while, It finally feels like all is right with the world.

In less than an hour every room, office, stairwell, elevator shaft and meeting room was searched. I marched up and went into the Senate Chambers. My troops all lined the walls. The Senators were all gathered and on their way under heavy guard.  
The members of the Provisional Government were arriving separately. As they arrived the look of shock on their faces was memorable. Seated at my desk was Kelanna. I sat at my Jadens desk with my back to them.  
I turned around slowly, I banged the gavel and said Senators please be seated. We have guests on the way and I have much to tell you.  
As the Provisional Government members landed. I briefed the Senate.  
All were shocked and disgusted. The followed my orders and kept silent. Their was a knock at the door I said enter.  
Admiral Surak and his onterauge was ushered in. The Cameras had been on all the time so now all of Romulas knew of his treachery. He stood on the great seal and shouted "What is the meaning of all this?"  
I stood and took off my helmet. The members behind Surak immediately bowed in respect. To my left I heard the sound of grinding leather as Kelanna clinched her fist hard.  
I rested my hand on her shoulder to comfort her. I said What? No salute or bow from my good friend Admiral Surak? You surprise me. Oh by the way, All your loyal troops have either been killed or captured I clicked on the viewer 40 Marine destroyers now orbit Romulas.  
Your ships are all under my command. Tell me, Why you did this. Why did you throw in with Section 31? Was it about power? Tell me admiral...  
Surak knew it was over. It was all out in the open.  
He said, You and your husband has pushed us to the brink of loosing all that we are. Our heritage. Our pride, and Our strength. I said Really, Picking on innocent visitors. Murdering 19 helpless factory workers, Killing My Security Chief. Mortally wounding your Praetor and his Queen. Smuggling in professional killers. See your friends told me its been you directing the terrorist acts of Section 31. Even the one that shot me at our war memorial. Bring in the other prisoners.  
My Marine guard marched them in all shackled You remember your friends. They spent some time with me downstairs in the basement where I had a brand new toy installed.  
I had some good friends install an original, completely restored Agony Booth. Before he could speak I drew my weapon and put a bullet in the head of each one, dropping all of them dead instantly.  
The senators were all shocked and sickened. Praytach started to protest. I whirled about but didn't have to. Kelanna had already drew her side arm and had a beed on his skull. He slowly sat back down and remained silent. I turned back and signaled Kelanna to stand down. Senators, We have only three things on the agenda today.  
First, Ambassador Donatra here has accepted my reassignment and resigned her duties as Ambassador to Galadrael. Her second is now in charge there. She will now take the place of my late Security Chief as an Admiral.  
Second, Your Lawful Praetor lives, but it will be some time till he can resume his duties. I will lead in his stead as Queen, till he can walk back in here and take his chair.  
And Thirdly, well.. In the past, I have been gentle and kind. As you can clearly see. I raised my weapon and put a bullet in Suraks head dropping him dead in the isle. I am all out of Gentle and Kind.  
I holstered my weapon and stepped upon the platform and sat down in my husbands seat saying any objections? No one dared say a word. I said Good, Motions are carried Banged the gavel and told them all. The schedule will be one session every other day till all this unpleasantness is settled and we can have our visitors back in the Green Zone, able to do their business without any fear any more.  
Till that time. Go home and clean up your districts. Be with the people and see to their needs. I banged the gavel once more. "Dismissed" Praytack wanted to talk to me. I glared at him and he stayed silent. The camera's turned off. Guard, take these bodies to the waste treatment center and throw them in the incinerator. Have maintenance clean this place up. The guard said Yes My Queen.  
Kelanna, Reduce the ground forces by half. Move our Marines out of the Green Zone. Schedule the first half to be relieved by the second half in rotation. She said, Yes, My Queen. Then she smiled and said, Its good to have you back. I smiled, I'm going back to check on the hospital to check on my husband. Send a detachment to my home to relieve the guards there. After that meet me here. we will get something to eat and you can fly me home.

Day four of hell,  
Dawn on Romulas. The streets were deserted. Troops pulled out during the night. I had secretly given orders and my fleet of Marine destroyers slowly decloaked and took up defensive positions. Every ship docked at the port or in orbit had all their communications jammed. Phaze one had started. Marines from my fleet boarded and stormed all the ships at once and seized total control, within the hour.  
The Harbor Master, True to his loyalty had shut down all the perimeter alert systems and alarms. Surak's men were seized as they slept. A few tried to resist. Their deaths were swift and merciless.  
No one on the planet had any inkling of the massive troop movements happening in orbit above their heads as they slumbered, and slowly began to wake. None could fathom the rage of a badly burned woman sitting in the Federation Burn care wing of the Star Fleet Medical Center, right slap in the middle of the Green Zone.  
In the dead of night. Under heavy guard my Marines moved Praetor Jaden and myself, claiming the urgent need for medical treatment as the Praetor had suffered a setback. Everybody knew the Federations wound care wing was state of the art and My Nurses act was brilliantly played.  
Silently, Phase two began and thousands of Marines beamed down and secured the entire "Green Zone" Looking out the window, watching as they beamed in and silently scattered in every direction. My Romulan blood was white hot. I never was more proud of my Marine brothers.  
Unknown by any one, Jaden's wounds were grave, Mine were superficial. The bandages and files faked, a gift from a loyal nurse and doctor who smelled a coup in progress.  
I needed time to formulate a plan and their work was flawless..  
Phase two now complete. The Green Zone was mine. A Marine came into my room and saluted me. She took off her helmet and smiled.  
Kelanna said, here is your clothes. She had went to my home and using my code got my Scorpion skin tight black fighters uniform. As I dressed, I told her, What ever happens this day, Surak is mine. Kelanna said, Understood, My queen. Strapping my weapons on checking my clips and power mags. I walked across the hall and gave my sleeping husband a small kiss.  
My Marines were everywhere.  
Shaking off the pain in my gut we formed up and marched down the hall to the elevator. The Federation Personnel were impressed and saluted me as I passed. We went down the elevator and my Scorpian fighter was just outside the front doors of the hospital.  
The Marines snapped to attention. Over my coms I heard my Commander say, Phase Three complete. The Army Garrisons are all under your command. I pressed my com switch on the side of my helmet, Acknowledged, and good work. Two women marching in lock step out the doors and boarding their fighters. The Marines all stood to attention and saluted. I saluted them and spoke into my helmets coms. Today we take back all that is ours. Lets clean house. Move out!

Slowly, agonizingly, I began to doctor signaled for the nurse. The pain screaming in my head, the ringing in my ears was almost as bad as when I got shot. The nurse gave me a pain shot and I wanted to kiss her for it. My abdominal area was heavily wrapped and then a pillow wrapped on each side to stop my movement.  
My breathing hurt. Hell I hurt all over. My lips were dry, The doctor gave me a small sip. In a very weak voice I asked, Jaden?  
The doctor said he is still in surgery. He got badly fragged by debris and had severe burns. We dug some of the computer control panel out of you. I asked, What happened? The doctor said What do you remember?  
Bits and pieces. An alarm, something hitting the hull, then explosions everywhere, then blank till I woke up on the ground with fire all around us. I got to Jaden and...*fell back to sleep*. The doctor whispered to the nurse. Watch her. Don't give her too much to drink and ease up on the pain meds. I will be back in a few hours to check her wounds.  
The doctor walked down the hall to the press waiting in a small briefing room. He walked up to the microphone. The Praetress has made it through surgery and woke briefly. She sustained deep laceration damage to the upper abdominal area of her body, Fragmentation wounds to the upper torso, has a severe concision and some confusion with memory loss which is normal for a crash such as hers.  
Her husband, The Praetor has more severe wounds and is still in surgery. No questions, and keep this area quiet or I will throw the lot of you out of the hospital.

At the noon break I went over to my Citizen Services Offices, to check up on their Activities. The place was packed. People were being seen but it looks like not allot was getting done. When I inquired to the office manager, I found out that some of my funds were diverted to other projects by the Senate in my absence.  
Fuming, I said to myself. I knew it. Taking time for my personal problems gave those bastards leave to mess with my project to help the people. I had to get back to the session, but now I had some ammunition to throw at them.  
After the Senate reconvened, I waited my time. When it came for new business I stood. Praetor, Senators. I understand that in my absence funds for the people were diverted from My Citizen Services Offices.  
Can anyone explain why this was done?  
*Silence* I'm going to look into this further. Praetor, If their are funds available in the Treasury, I request my diverted funds restored. And the Head of the one that took the money.  
Whirling back to face the Senators, I was away way too long. Soon, I will have to travel to earth and deal with matters there. I know I am needed there and here, but I can only do one job at a time.  
I'm sorry if my sisters death put a cramp in your lifestyles but Government business had to be completed there with the new Queen as well. Decisions, left undone from the Unity-One Summit. Ore quotas from our asteroid and planet mining efforts.  
Efforts that made life for all of you very comfortable and helped us build the strongest and fastest military and civilian fleet ever in the history of this Empire, Oh and in between all that I did take some time to grieve for my sisters death and see to my family there.  
I know they are not Romulan so its difficult for you to understand my love for a family that chose to love me. I know that my people may seem left out. Well I have tolerated the rumors and the back office remarks.  
But one thing I will not tolerate is somebody taking advantage of me during my time of grief and stealing from me.  
I should think it might even proper if all our illustrious senators took some funds from their many projects and pooled that money together to replace the funds taken. After all its only just for the same people that elected them into office in the first place.  
Jaden banged his gavel. That will be enough. I agree that this matter is upsetting and I will look into it. I gritted my teeth and clinched my fist so hard my hand was shaking.  
I swallowed down my anger and said, Thank you Praetor, Here is the data supplied to me by my office manager just a short time ago during our break. Handing him the pad, he gave me a look that said tread no farther so I played the obedient wife and sat back down.  
The rest of the session was tense but orderly. Finally at home, I plopped down on the sofa and Jaden made me a drink. He said Its been a hard week on you. I took the drink and said Thank You.  
Jaden went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Back home at last. Slept most of the trip. My sister was gone but time keeps moving on. We arrived just in time to beam down and be ready for the Morning Session. Jaden had sent a message ahead to keep things low key. He didn't want to upset me any more for a while.  
The day was about as usuall as any other. The same boring political crap. The same double speak political language. I kept a close eye on my information padd, but otherwise said very little that whole day. That hollow feeling you have the first few days back is bothering me.  
But the days drudgery rolls on.

As my body began to stir and my eyes slowly opened,  
The sun was just starting to brighten the night sky here on Galadrael. The air was crisp with an early morning chill. I miss the sweet smell of our pine forest at home. It is early spring at home. Here, it seems that winter is still trying to hold on to the planet. The business are all beginning their day. The bakeries are filling the air with the scent of fresh baked bread. The smell of coffee as my husband spoils me.  
The site of his body never seems to bore me. His smile makes me grin and think of things I should not write down here in my journal. The senate is anxious for us to return. To have a normal day would be a comfort for a while.  
I was so hopping this year would be a peaceful one, but no such luck. Now nearing the third month of this year and we have danced from one crisis to another. I don't know if I will remember what "Normal" felt like. My sister is gone. My other sister has made a new life for herself, and my niece is now a Queen.  
It's as if somebody stopped time and let me off to watch it all pass me by. Thank the "Great Maker" I still have my Jaden. My rock. My love. No matter how far I travel, When I return, My soul rejoices when I see him and leap into his arms.  
I find allot of my old habits are falling by the wayside now. My focus, is to please him. And through him, please the people. We have come so far. I think he is now growing tired of politics. Two more years till we step down and let yet another younger generation step up and take the reigns of power.  
Then it will be our turn to step aside and fade into history. To wake and have nowhere to go. No crisis to attend to, and no greedy Senator to placate. It had seemed more like a dream. We can move completely here to Galadrael.  
Maybe assist the new government with some part time Ambassadorial duties. Who knows what the future will bring. For now as I yawn and sit up in our soft bed. I am grateful that my magnificent husband has brought me some coffee.

Jaden had a transport already for us to use after the funeral was over. We went back home and got cleaned up for dinner. It was nice to be out like normal people. Except for the body guards all was as romantic as it could be. We made an early night of it though and went home to have our alone time.

The sun was shinning, but my heart was not. Over the years, My Jaden had learned how to tell when I needed more holding than talk. He quietly got up and made both of us some coffee. We sat up in the bed and sipped it. I let out a long sigh, and said, "Its going to be a very long day".  
I love you so much, Jaden. All these years you have been my rock and have kept me strong when the current of my emotions threaten to wash me away. Today I will need to say things that will make me cry. Stay strong for me.  
Jaden stirred his cup. He said, These people's burial rituals are painful. Its been more than fifteen years since they buried your adopted father. I remember when that tore you up inside. The words you said,then, made me proud of you.  
From the condolences and calls we received after we got home, I could say, you captured the love and respect of all the people. Even the senators were impressed.  
You will know what to always seem to know what to say. Sometimes, it makes me feel a little jealous. I turned to him. You always had problems on speaking events. Never were very comfortable with crowds.  
I may seem to know what to say, but when a hard choice needs to be made, you seem to know which choice is best. I guess that's why we make a good team.  
Smiling, well, this team member is dirty and needs her shower. You think I can get my other team member to pamper me some? Smiling wickedly, Of course Moonweichi. Any time you want. I said, You remember in three weeks, I have to travel to earth to check up on things at the embassy and address the UN. I will be gone for a week, plus space travel time.  
Think you can survive? Jaden said, I think I can, if I can get in allot of snuggle time before then. Snickering, we sat down our cups and scooched back down, snuggled and played.

Sitting here, out on my bench,  
So many thoughts and emotions are swimming through my mind. Being a Praetress of my people my life is there on Romulas. I feel the pull of duty. Still, The family I was blessed with is hurting badly. Each night I go over the days Senatorial business. I listen to the news. Politics all over the galaxy are in a turmoil. Leaders, away from office, some here, most elsewhere are being pulled in many directions. Some, far away from home. Tonight, when Jaden and I talked, I was even able to see where certain Senators were trying to take advantage of my absence, and of my Jaden being so distracted by me not being with him.  
The poor man cant sleep with me absent. I must admit I too have been very restless and greatly desiring his touch. It is hard to sleep alone after so many years of having my covers yanked off me in my sleep. I miss putting my cold feet into the small of his back, making him leap out of the bed.  
We would wrestle and play in the middle of the night many times, but I got my covers back. One night I got him good and he leaped up and banged his head and had to go to work the next day with a bandage on his forehead. We showed up and I grinned evilly as we marched in. The Senators would snicker at us and I would just bat my eyes trying to look innocent.  
The bandage only lasted two hours, but I squeezed allot of mileage out of that incident. Everybody knew we were crazy in love with each other. Some days he would bring me flowers or some sexy garment for me to ware to bed .(They didn't last long anyway) On my off time I would take some guards and go to the trade center, over in the Federation Green Zone and search through the Tech shops for some new gadget for him to play with. I think it came as a shock at first for both sides to see how much we shared in common about marriage. Today, when the Diplomatic pouch arrived I signed the One Thousand, Six Hundred, and Fifty First application for Inter species marriage.  
The years have brought about a greater acceptance between both our worlds. What shocked me about the application was their were the names of two Women. We had just finally abolished the centuries old gender laws for a more orderly set of rules for public behavior while on Romulas.  
My daughter is now serving on Unity-One and has her female playmate and seems to be getting serious.  
My Son is serving well here on Galadrael. Now I have to call him Daddy. He cringes and smiles every time I say it and is constantly asking his father for advice. His wife hasn't given birth yet, but all her medical scans so a very healthy baby boy.  
I plan to make it a point to pester them both just like he did me when he was young. I look back at the last fifteen years and see how much has grown from those first seeds of peace between our worlds and I am shocked at how far we have come.  
My mothers genes have blessed me with the ability to hide my age very well. But the bruises, battle wounds,Broken bones, and scars are taking their toll on me every day now. The winters seem to make me ache more and more. Getting old sucks but, Thank the "Great Maker", when me and Jaden go off some where private and play, It just seems to get better and better. Now here I am on Galadrael having to say goodbye to a sister and Queen whom I held near and dear to my heart, and haven't a clue what to say at her funeral. Every time I try I just sit there remembering all the fun and wild experiences we shared and just sit there and sob my eyes dry.  
Today is a day "Human's" call Valentines day. I understand its a day of romance. It bewilders me that they would have such a day as we Romulans are romantic every day. Past wars have taught us to cherish every day for tomorrow we may be greeted with a concrete box to bury.  
We hide so much of our ways. The humans never knew. Now we take pride in sharing our experiences. I am so glad to see, when I shop Humans and Romulans, walking together openly down the street as friends, lovers, and married couples. We still have the no uniforms policy in force to ease the tensions between our people. Some older ones still feel intruded upon so with no uniforms, they have become more accepting

In my quarters, as I try to sleep, I dream of that same foggy bench where I saw my Jaren, so many years ago. I feel a presence in the fog. A warmth I cant describe.  
Its all around me now, soothing my ragged nerves and apprehension. Then he spoke. My whole body vibrated with his voice. He said, " Your heart is changing and it pleases me. It will be easier for you to hear me now. Do not worry I have them all They are safe and resting in , even Liz is here.  
Her crossing was difficult and she is tired, but she is safe and resting. What you have surmised is true. I am all things to all people. Your heart has been tried and tested and found to be true. Much more will be revealed. Rest for now" I felt my body relax for the first time in weeks and sleep took me."  
Then my head echoed with the persistent voice of the ship captain calling ee ship to thto me. Reaching for the coms, I answered groggily,"Yes, what is it captain"? He answered back, Forgive me Praetress, you left orders for me to wake you when we are soon to arrive. We just entered their system and have recieved clearance to dock in orbit.  
Shaking the cobwebs out of my head, " Yes, right. Thank you captain" I just need to freshen up have my shuttle ready. He said yes Praetress and shut off the comlink. It took me a little while to choke down a quick cup of coffee and take a sonic shower along with a change of uniform, to be stomping my way through the shuttle bay The captain was waiting beside my shuttle as i climbed in he handed me a protein bar. saying you need to eat, Praetress. Your as white as a sheet.  
I gave him a quick smile and said thanks I will I promise. My escort was waiting for me to take off. We formed up and entered the atmosphere for landing." Praetress Romulas to Admiral Gracie, Please clear my landing for Palace Pad Six.

We arrived early morning, rested from our took our places and prepared for the days drudgery. A pile of pads on my Desk. I could feel the gnawing in my stomach. Something was wrong. Being the loving and loyal wife, I came along and did as I was told. We had just finished the first two pads of business when a messenger stood forward.  
I signaled for him to approach. The look in his eyes said it all. I slumped in my chair and moaned "Oh no, not now please no" He whispered, I'm sorry Praetress. My handshaking, I took the pad, thanked and dismissed him. By now everything else in the chambers had stopped.  
I stood and swallowed very hard wiping the already growing cascade if tears from my eyes. I said, Sorry to interrupt. This is a message sent by President Samantha Hayley. It says, I regret to inform you that this morning, Queen Elizabeth Hayley was found dead in her bedroom, where she had passed late, last night. A great lady has been lost. Queen Maria had already ratified all our treaties and agreements. I began to stumble a bit. and Jaden was instantly by my side and helped me back to my seat. The rest of the counsel session, I just sat there staring blankly into my hands. Tears dripping into I could think was my sister was dead. I couldn't save her. No matter how I tried, I couldn't save her. At the noon break Jaden sent me home to rest and grieve in private.

Politics has called me back to Romulas. I know Liz is very sick but the Senate wont tolerate my continuous absence. I slipped away with Jaden late last night and slept aboard ship to be fresh to attend the Senate when we arrive, early the next morning. My duties as Praetress require me to be up to date on all Romulan activities, in case the Praetor became ill or died. Though here, I find my mind is back there, wanting to hold my family in my arms. Some good news though, Keshara just gave birth. The whole family is doing fine. I hope to be visiting them at her home soon. The progressive measures we started last year have just started bringing in profits. Our world seems much quieter now. The people are happy. Our housing efforts have solved a great deal of unrest. Still my heart is drawn towards Galadrael. The reports I have received, say Liz grows worse every day.

For my Birthday, My husband took me out to dinner and a show. The press always following close asked for a photo of us. It was hard to smile and pretend we were happy. The press hounded us with questions but per policy, we don't discuss the politics and policies of another world. Everything was wonderful, but I just wanted to be alone with my husband.

A shuttle was waiting for me to take me to Purin and my husband. it took me some time to find him but when the shuttle sat down on the beach, I saw him. With tears in my eyes I climbed out and ran into his arms..

The Queen worsens every day now. For all intents and purposes, Maria is Queen now. It will take much time for her to get used to the office. Having to work with all this worry is Tying her stomach up in doing much good either. Sam seems on the edge of a nervous breakdown. I was handed a pad with a communication from Jaden. Sam, Jaden's here. I need to go see him. Do what I can before he obliterates Earth and throws us backward, into another bloody war.

After waking up, Just received a text message from home.. Female Snow Leopard arrived. Placed at Rex's cave..She sniffed around and went inside to curl up and sleep off the tranquilizers.  
Rex circled the cave many hours till she strolled out yawning. Rex growled and snarled at her. Immediately she took her paw and smacked him across the face and took up a fighting stance.  
They squared off and smacked each other a few times for a couple of hours and them finally accepted each other and curled up beside each other to sleep.  
Snickering, I thought to myself, Romulans or animals, Relationships never change.

*(Queen ELizebeth is looking very exhausted).*  
*Stands*  
May I Make a Motion, to this Summit for a rest brake of one day so all in attendance may freshen themselves and make contact with our home worlds, to brief them on actions agreed on thus far?

I have sat back and listened. The position of President is not only about Character. Its about Strength. Its about determination. And its about Fairness, Unfortunately, Its about standing up for what is right for all the people, Not just a select few. Section 31 has targeted both my myself and family. Targeted Samantha and her family. We have been shot, stabbed, beaten, kidnapped and had our families lives threatened. We saw good friends killed because we were making a difference .This fact is because we have stood steadfast in the protection of BOTH our galaxies. This is not about Power, Influence, or Victory. Its about standing on the line to make sure Our children and their children have a future together as allies, friends and yes even families. I don't need any of this. I have my own Empire to run. Section 31 knows we have embarked on the best way of handling matters. Maybe that's why we keep getting shot at or blown up. Every single prisoner, captured from their destroyed rogue ship was wearing the same uniform of the federation. They dirty that uniform. Dishonor and disgrace the service of those living and dead. Our appoints say that things must be handled a new way. And some have some very good ideas. Why didn't they step forward with these ideas before. Step up when they could have made a difference? We are not perfect. None of us are. Even an android could make things perfect. But I don't see Section 31 shooting at our appoints or threatening their families. I do see people who are hard working, Spirited and partly, willing to work together. Just not for the common good of all the people. The Presidency is not a Prize to strive for. Its not Power, or Property to hold on to. Its a Privilege to occupy and do your best for ALL People. I agree the counsel needs fresh voices. But the President has to make the hard choices that keep people up nights. Samantha and I stand for what is right. Leadership that provides a future and not a Promise.

If there is to be a lasting peace, it will be hardest for us older, more seasoned role players. We are the most passionate. The most gifted. Their will always be those who need to be dealt with. Role Playing helps to build walls to shield our wounded souls, from the outside world. We get so deeply involved, we create a kind of comfort zone. A place where it doesn't hurt as much as in real life. I have to remind myself its just a game, so if it is not fun, I'm not going to play it. If its not nice, to control any excess drama, I'm not going to say it. If I vanish from your group, Its not because I hate you. Its because I see no chance for resolution and a clean break is necessary to preserve the peace.

Life as a Romulan is not an easy thing.  
Many things are expected of you. Failure brought banishment or worse, execution. Jaden was right. I took a very big risk by opening up the borders to the Federation Military Task Force. I saw no choice. The attacking ship easily out fired our Star Destroyer.  
They could have easily destroyed it, but they clearly wanted me and my husband to know that they can get to us any time they want, and our best ships wont be able to stop them.  
That ship is like a knot in my stomach. I am grateful it is destroyed, but to construct something that large, and in secret would require the actions and secrecy of a great many high ranking officers. I must have a conversation with Sam that neither of us are going to like.  
Being a member of her family is both a blessing and a curse. Maria is furious at me for not telling her about her mother and I cant blame her for it. I fear soon we will return to those tooms and say good bye to another we all deeply love.  
Keshara, scanned every medical database of every world within our empire and found nothing that would work. Requests went out to all our alliance worlds as well with no help.  
I sit here out on the porch of my home wondering how much more I can take. When that grenade went off, the guards saw their Queen weak and afraid. That cant happen again. We are supposed to be strong and not show our emotions to anyone except our mates in private.  
Most have been with me a very long time. They know the horrors I have endured. That they have stayed with me for so long is a blessing beyond measure. They watch over me in both deed and prayer. For that reason alone I owe them to be the best and strongest leader I can be.  
At least the Senate is not pressuring me now that the Federation is all back on their side. My risk has been proven a correct move to take. "Great Maker", May all my risks come out the same way. At least, this time The Federation kept true to their word. I fear they are going to fracture into several sub groups. When that happens, I'm not sure the trust built can be maintained. My departure from doing business with one group has upset many. Their was no choice. I know some within the group. and they will not change.  
Clearly, It is within their rights, to think, believe, and act as they choose, but, I will go only so far. A clean brake seemed the only solution. Keeps all the drama to a minimum. Well, its getting dark, and it will be a long time before I feel completely safe outside again.  
Time to go inside and feel the warmth of my husbands embrace. Only then, do I feel its safe to sleep..

Today was awful,  
At the Senate today, you could cut the tension with a knife. 2014 Started so peacefully, and then just turned to shit. First the sniper, now all this, Stolen plans, A rogue vessel built and now hell bounded to start a war. Everybody looking to me for answers. I can feel the old ways of distrust growing again. I looked over at Jaden.  
Our ship captains are all very nervous. This keeps up and we will be shooting at shadows, or worse each other. Between us and the Federation, we assembled the largest man hunt armada since the White Star War.  
This will be a test of not only our nerve, but our resolve as well.  
Opening our borders to allow Federation ships patrol along side us was a calculated but very risky move.  
Many in the Senate are not happy at all. I had the search grid displayed up on the big screen. I called for a short break and called Jaden and Senator Praytack over to the table.  
Transferring the readings on the big screen, to the table top. I used my stylus and circled and tapped on the location. The computer zoomed in and displayed the location Id.  
I pointed to it and said there. That's their next target Jaden asked,"are you sure?". Glancing over to him," If I were a lone ship in enemy space looking for targets, I'd go after this one myself. Praytach said" I agree. out there, seemingly all alone it would be a prime target.  
I raised up, Praetor with your permission, I think we need to send out an Emergency Alert to our ship foundry. Jaden said "Do it". I opened coms link with the ship yard. This is your Praetress. "Id Code Quing Dogh Cha". By order of the Praetor, Go to emergency alert status. Activate inner and outer shields and all phaser cannons. Evacuate all pylons and recall our welders and other workers floating around the ships under construction. As I was talking to the ship master I tapped on six of the nearest heavy cruisers and put the com link up on the monitor.  
This is your Praetress. "Id Code Quing Dogh Cha". By order of the Praetor, Go to emergency alert status. Head for our ship yards all weapons battle ready and cloak your ships. Come in swift but silent. Set up staggered vectors and be ready.  
Captains, Remind your crew. Stay sharp and remain alert. the target is a battle hardened Super cruiser. She is a rogue ship, with a rogue crew. Orders are to destroy the ship and kill everybody on it. Even the escape pods. I want nothing left alive. Is that understood?  
Watch yourselves out there. They all saluted and bowed. I turned back to the men I received a surprised look. I said "What?. We have an enemy ship freely navigating through Romulan space. No telling what kind of classified intel they have on us. The have attacked and now 75 of our brothers and sisters are floating dead in space. I'm not in this for a bloody nose. I want to tare their heads of and prevent any data from getting loose."  
Praytack was the first to speak. I am impressed. Your Tao Shi Yar training serves you well.  
Jaden was not as impressed. When did you install such heavy weaponry on our ship yards. And when were you going to tell me. I bowed, and said,"Im sorry for the delay in notifying you my Lord, Construction was finished a couple of days before I was shot. after then, I was distracted.  
Jaden's expression softened. He ordered, "From now on I am to be notified BEFORE any vast changes of this level are even started". I bowed again and said "Yes my Lord". May I approach? He said yes, I walked up to him. A little shaky, " Everything here reminds me of that day. I apologize if I have displeased you."  
Jaden took me up into his arms to comfort me. Praytack excused himself to give us some time alone.

Moonweichi,Jadensaid,  
I trust the Federation president too. This is one hell of a big risk your taking. The Senate wont stand still for this. What ever did this was huge and very powerful. I know both sides got hit. That's the only reason we haven't crossed the border yet. You both better be right about this.

The day went well at the Senate. Everybody express their deepest concerns and all pledged to provide any assistance to the investigation. I must admit to being very shaky and distracted. Jaden held my hand almost all the way through the morning and evening sessions. He is very worried about me. I find myself worried as well. Wondering if I made the right choice.  
I said very little during the morning and evening sessions. All understood and made no mention of it passed this mornings show of support. Later with the day done, a report was waiting on us when we got home. Jaden poured us both a strong drink of Ale and we both read the report.

Initial Forensic Report.  
Suspected shooter(Human), caught, killed and eaten by wild pet leopard on Romulas property of Praetor Jaden and his wife Praetress Mandy Romulus. Location of remains found at the back side base of mountain property. Blood trail and remains scattered over a 248 yard area next to the creek water run off drainage area that wraps around mountain just inside tree line. Initial examination of the remains of the spinal cord shows fang punctures just below the third vertebra below skull. Facial reconstruction, DNA testing,or Dental comparison will be necessary to determine Identity.  
Death occurred when head was severed by the bite of Earth type Cat known as a Snow Leopard. Soft tissues below rib cage to top of legs, missing and believed consumed by Snow Leopard. Right leg severed. Found some two hundred yards from site of kill. Left leg heavily eaten. partially attached at shattered hip bone. Left Foot severed. badly mauled through shoe still attached. Blood trail runs left to right in picture just other side of tree and bush line near cliff face for 248 yards.  
Time of death indeterminate do to massive destruction to body. Examination of sniper rifle indicates very little exposure to elements of Romulan weather. Speculation, Shooter was killed same night he came on property to set up for kill. Actual target indeterminable at this time.

Finally, at home. What a fracked up day this has been.  
As I plopped down on the sofa, Jaden had poured me a drink. I took it and guzzled half. I told Jaden, "I expected the network to last longer than that. and that sound system was about to flip me out. My fingers still tingle from that short". Jaden sat down beside me. He said "I'm sure the senators ears were burning after you blurted out that long cavalcade of expletives as you crawled out from the table.  
Gods, the look on your face when you realized your mic was still on".  
"I think the Senators got a real good howl out of that one". I said, "they sure did especially when you were laughing so hard you feel out of your chair. I was so red faced embarrassed". Jaden said, "I don't think I ever heard Praytack laugh so loud.  
Then you were working on the sound circuits under the table right were I was sitting. It looked so funny on the monitors. I almost peed myself laughing so hard".  
"Then, when you finally found the short and the sound system came back on line.  
The Senators Applauded you and then you took a bow, just as they replayed the video feed of you under the table in front of me.  
I thought everybody was going to fall out then". I guzzled the other half of my drink. I grumbled, Not my best performance. Jaden snickered, and said, "It looked pretty good to me. I snarled at him. Jaden jumped up to miss the ice flying from my glass. He took off running to the bedroom. Giggling, I chased him into the showers.

The day now done,  
I find myself sitting out on the patio, staring out into the sunset, wondering the answers to a great many questions. How will we lead?, How will I lead?, How will our family make it through the years ahead. So much future to change, So little time to do it all. I sit thinking and praying for guidance.  
The air started to get cold. Jaden had been watching me from his office. He came outside with my shall and wrapped me up in it. His hands strong and warm brought a soothing calm to my thoughts.  
He pulled up a chair beside me and wrapped his arm around me. The golden yellow hues of the sunset began to fade as the sun dropped lower. Soon night will be upon us. All around us the security guards were in the middle of their perimeter checks and shift changes.  
We had returned to our gilded cage of security and safety. No more just husband and wife. Now leaders of our people. I pray, "The Great Maker" will help us. Smiling at my husbands questioning look, I simply said, Its good to be home. Kissing him I whispered lets go inside and get some rest. Tomorrow will be a busy day.

As we neared the city, and did a fly over.  
The people were on roof tops of every building. They were shouting and dancing in the streets. Celebrating my return back to health and home. The roar of cheers was deafening. We could hear them over the engine and thrust-er noise of our shuttle. We flew over again and waggled the wings to let them know I saw them. Then we eased over to the landing platform where both our honor guards were all shiny and waiting for us.  
The Certifier was standing at the door waiting for our arrival. As we touched down, our guard formed up for the escort. Jaden squeezed my hand and asked, are you ready for this?. I smiled and kissed my husband and said yes.  
Our security chief opened the door and stepped out first and did his checks, to make sure all was safe. and then stuck his head back inside and smiled. Your not going to believe all this. Jaden stepped out first waving to the crowds. Then he reached back in the shuttle with his arm and I took a hold and stepped out into a storm of cheers and a sea of flower petals showering us from all sides. The floor of the landing pad was covered. Our guards were covered. It was a moment of joy, unlike anything we had ever experienced. Off one one side of the platform some were Chanting over and over, "Sing-Sing-Sing-Sing". Jaden stepped aside just a little bit and I raised my hand to try to get some silence.  
Already outfitted with our mics, I turned mine on so I could speak. Finally the crowd quieted. I said, My people. I love you all for all this and allot more. My heart is filled with joy. When I left here, I was hurting so much, I questioned whether I wanted to come back. I know now, I made the right choice. How could anybody walk away from such love.  
The certification is a solemn and very serious occasion, The certifier walked over. Now is not the time for song. After the ceremony, *Turning to the Certifier*, If we have your permission, I would like to sing for my Praetor and my people.  
The Certifier said Its been centuries since song filled these chambers or the halls and offices of this building. I will allow one song. He said its time and we formed up to march in then my security chief stopped us and handed me a note. I said, We will say we will be honored with a distinguished visitor to witness the ceremony. Please stand aside so we can receive the shuttle.

The day was bright and clear.  
This should be a happy occasion, but it's now marred with the news of White Stars Queen and my sister Elizabeth, in the hospital clinging on to human life. I thought to myself, DAMN! Why now, why did she swear me to silence? We each have a path to walk. Mine is forever linked with my husband. I wanted so desperately to show Sam the world I come from. To show her some of the love she showed me.  
Now they sit and wait while all of the cosmos moves on. Jaden always looked so handsome in his full uniform. He had moved his White Star medal to his left shoulder so it can be seen by everybody. He helped me move mine as well. Our silent link of solidarity and prayer for my sister and there Queen. Keshara, and our daughter, stayed behind at home continuing our daughters training.  
Our Chief of security chirped my communicator and inquired if we were ready to go. I told him to make ready. My husband and I have task to handle first. Looking at Jaden I said, we must go outside and pray. Jaden said, but everybody will see us. Some will not understand. I said, I know and I don't care. Husband, Elizabeth has Cancer. She told me several months ago and swore me to silence. I couldn't even tell you. But now with everything going on, I can't hold back any longer.  
I fear she may die and soon. As for the guards, it's not for them to understand the ways of faith. Just to serve and obey. Maybe it's up to us to let them see a way to faith. I think you know by now, The "Great Maker" has been changing me. Please husband, I really feel this need in my heart to do this. Jaden said, then that is what we will do.  
Hand in hand we walked outside. All the guards snapped to attention. Jaden called out, "As you were, but remain vigilant. We will be ready shortly." We walked over to the patio ledge. Jaden grabbed two chair pads and laid them out so we could kneel and not get our pants dirty. Some of the guards became worried. Most understood, almost immediately and smiled their approval.  
We both kneeled down holding hands and I started first. "Great Maker", My sister Elizabeth calls you " God", After all that you have let me see, I have come to believe that your one and the same. And have many names for many people. She needs you. We all need you. Please heal my sister. But, if her path is ending, spare her as much pain as possible.  
Help me to help them. To help all my people, and be as good a Pratress as I can. You have blessed me in more ways than my eyes can see. I know in my heart that I am no more the angry child lost in the wilderness of hate. You and my wonderful husband have helped me to come to believe. Please protect us and guide us so we can lead even better than before. But please, no more bleeding, no more violence. Help our reign to be one of peace and learning, so we can grow more in the knowledge of you.  
Jaden was deeply shaken by the words he just heard. He gently wiped away the tears from my face and knew it came from my heart. He whispered, I prayed so hard, that one day I would hear these words from you. I see something very different in your eyes now. You are no longer as you were. The gifts the "Great Maker" has given you is bringing you peace.  
Now he prayed and opened his heart. "Great Maker" Please help Elizabeth as much as you can. I thank you for the work you are doing in my wife's heart. Help me to lead as you would have me to. Please help us with our daughter. She is showing vast improvement and I thank you for the many great works and blessings you have opened my eyes to see.  
May their be many more blessings to come. Amen.  
Jaden gave me his handkerchief and I cleaned up my face. It didn't work so I went back inside and washed my face. There in the quiet of our home I heard my father's voice. He said, I am so very proud of you. Lead well, my daughter. Many storms will come. Many changes will take place. Stay focused. I will be with you always.  
I grabbed a fresh handkerchief out of Jaden's drawer and went back out to him He smiled and for the first time today, I smiled too. We boarded the shuttle and made our way to the Senate. My Security Chief was driving and we were alone. As he flew the shuttle, he said, we all saw you back there and I heard what you said. I will add your sister's name to my prayers as well.  
Both of us were astonished, Jaden asked, you believe? I never knew. I said neither did I, You hid it well. He said, for me it's a solemn, personal, and private moment that brings me peace. Seeing you come to believe has been an answer to a lifelong prayer of mine. Watching you grow up with so much hate inside you has been agonizing. I asked, you have been praying for me all my life?  
He said, yes. I was there up on that platform when your father did what he did. I was prepping the shuttle next to his. I wanted so bad to sink that wrench in my hand deep into his head. Like you, I was young and powerless. I saw your husband, the Praetor, running up the stairs so I backed away. You don't know it, but a great many people pray for you both.  
I said, what happened on that landing platform is forgiven, gone, and over with. He said thank you "Great Maker" for that. I smiled and said thank God and leaned on my husband's shoulder as we continued our flight to the Senate.

WOW! Our first full day back on Romulas.  
It took the press all of 2 hours to find out we had returned. We had a long sit down with our daughter. She was not happy that we had brought her back home with us. I told her she could go back if she told us what happened to her and why she was having a hard time adjusting to womanhood. She wanted to speak to Andrew.  
After a full day of this, I finally relented.  
I was about to go contact the authorities on Galadrael when Jaden came out of his office. Mandy, you better come in here and hear this. I knew when he used my name like that things were going to be bad.  
Then to my surprise he called in our daughter. We all sat down at the office table.  
After he sat down. He said Andrew is waiting on line. Your mother and I are going to have a chat with him. He turned the monitor back on. The poor young man still had his arm in a sling. Their was fire in Jadens eyes. Jaden said, You been pretty stupid boy. He bowed his head in shame. Yes Sir, I have and I apologize.  
I never wanted to hurt your daughter. I hissed at the image. Then explain your self young man. First why is your arm not fixed. He said my father had them set it but he wants it to mend the old way so I have this cast for a few months. He said the pain will teach me a lesson.  
Jaden cut me off. It should. If you here on Romulas you could be put to death for this. Clearly frightened, Sir, I'm so sorry I wanted to tell you nobody got through to anybody during the investigation. Her resolve finally broken our daughter blurted out.  
Andrew didn't do anything, the girls did. Suddenly, My gut twisted. It felt like I had swallowed a box of thumb tacks. We both whirled around to face our daughter. Sobbing she said I'm so sorry Andrew. I didn't mean to react like that. Didn't mean to break your arm.  
Andrew told her. No honey I'm sorry. I did wrong. I suspected the bullying was getting to you. It was the field trip wasn't it. Out to the lake. Still sobbing, it all started pouring out. She had been lured to go swimming at the lake with some girls and they had convinced her to experiment and play with them.  
Andrew said they pushed you too far didn't they.  
Still sobbing in my arms, she said two of them held me down and the other did things. Andrew said Mr. Jaden, I know the girls she is talking about. I will give the investigator their names. Jaden's expression softened. He said, All right do that boy and tell nobody else, understand? Maybe when she starts back at school, I might not forbid her to date you.  
Now tell your father, I want to talk to him later. Jaden cut the communication. Looking into my daughters eyes, I said, its OK honey, now that its out. I know what to do. Honey, its going to be all right.  
Your father and I are not mad at you. What those girls did was wrong, but you are not to blame. Jaden, said, honey I was only cross when you hold back from us. She said, I'm confused. It was so different and I kind of liked it but our laws forbid it. I couldn't tell you. Your the leader of our people. You would have to lock me up, or worse.  
Holding my daughters hand, I said come down stairs with me. We will finish the training and I will explain everything to you. Sniffling she said yes mother. But promise your father and me, you will tell no one of this, understand? She said, I promise.  
I gave Jaden a look and then took our daughter back downstairs. Dr Keshara will be working with you tomorrow. After a couple of months. if things go well, your father and I will talk about sending you back to Galadrael, but at a different school.  
She started to protest but I cut her off. I said no buts now. Lets get to work. I whispered, I'll try to get Andrew over here for the summer.

We arrived at dusk just as planned.  
Our trip was very efficient. The newer engines were much more powerful. Dark had just started descending upon the Capital City. As we flew over everything looked peaceful. Like nothing had changed.  
We were the one's that changed. Jaden had notified Keshara about what happened to our daughter. She is supposed to meet us at home. My home. Right now that idea of home is far from my mind. When I left here I was in pretty bad shape.  
Now, as I return, I am already faced with drama even before I get sworn in. The thought of my daughter going through what I did twists my gut up. I don't dare let the guards see it.  
They have seen enough of me in pain. My family needs peace. Now that I'm back I find myself wondering If I left that peace on Galadrael. All the guards were happy to see me back on my feet. They rushed to carry in everything so we hardly had anything to bring in. The staff cleaned every corner and crevice of our home.  
They did their best to make everything look as if nothing happened. I stood there staring at everything while Jaden was getting his office set up and computers all reconnected. I closed my eyes and smelled the rich scent of pine as the patio doors were opened.  
Everything I saw, smelled, and touched said home, but in my heart It just felt like another place. For me home is where I left my family. I will just have to get used to it all over again.

Leaving Galadrael was very hard to do.  
Maria was waiting with Liz. I had to talk to them both. Walking into the throne room, I knelt with respect and was ushered forward. Maria was sad that I had to return home Liz was too. I was a little frightened. Jaden stayed behind at the house to put things in order and have a long and slightly stern chat with our son. My life was so completely different now. When I came here I made Jaden and Maria promise to bury me here. The shock of it all drained most all of my will to live. Maria, we are bonded in a way many dream of. That's why I feel safe leaving my son here temperorary under your charge. Jaden is having his "Stern Talk" with him right now.  
I want you to know that both your love and dad's carried me through the nights when I wanted to let go and cross over. I love my family so much. I can't thank you enough for all you have done for me. I came here, near death. And now you all have made me stronger than I have ever been. And given me a peace I have never known. We are all changing now. Last night my son told the family he and Genna are going to get married and start a family. Now I must tell you the bad news. My daughter was involved in a slight altercation with a young boy and in a temper fit she broke his arm. I'm not sure how far this goes but she is leaving with us.  
I started her adult sex training because the boy she hurt was actually someone she cared deeply about. She told Jaden and I that she knew nothing about relationships and sex. We Romulan's have a holo deck training course. I guided her through the first stage of the program and it looks like she went out on her own and got curious and now it looks like she was forced. I don't believe the boy did anything but get caught in the wrong time and place.  
I recognize the symptoms and indicators, from when my father forced me. Jaden is working with the authorities. We should have been watching the kids closer. This is why I want to get out of politics. My daughter is broken and I can't fix it. (Tears). We have to take her home to Romulas. We have specialists that deal with such things. Maybe we can keep this private and Keshara can help her through the anger.  
I remember back when I stared in disbelief as she told Jaden and you, she was shot as well. Bleeding through her shirt she couldn't hide it any more. I remember when you worked on her wounds, Maria. Now she is in her own home with her new mate, building a new life and family. I nearly passed out when she messaged me that they were having a child, and to hurry back and help them walk the path. (Get Married) We will be leaving tonight to time our arrival home at dusk so we can slip in past the press.  
Hugging Liz, I whispered in her ear. Please tell her. She needs to know. I turned to Maria and hugged her. Ambassador, Return when you feel ready I will have your room ready for you. After all this, I'm going, to need the distraction.  
Watch the news it's going to be history making if they let me. The certification part is usually done in private with both candidates present. If they do, it will be the first time any music was played or sung in the Senate Chambers for more than ten generations. Working on another surprise but that's up in the air right now. I already spoke to Sam and she is having a hard time being alone on the holidays.  
Later that night as we packed more cases I talked to Jaden, How are we going to handle all this? Jaden said right now, I just want to hunt that kid down and kill him. We have dual citizenship for both here and home so I am working within the law here. They established a case number and assigned an investigator who promises to be as discrete as possible.  
I said, I wanted to win the reelection but not by so much of an embarrassing landslide. Poor Praytack must think this all so unfair. Jaden said rather bluntly, I don't give a damn what that man thinks or feels. I continued, Moonweichi , we must still work with the man. The message he sent to us conceding the election seemed so very badly strained with emotion. I almost wanted to give the election to him. We have so much to do. Now our son will be starting his own family.  
And our daughter will need all our help and support. I remember all that you did for me. Its tearing me up inside too. I would have destroyed myself were it not for your love.  
Saying good bye to our son was difficult but I knew he was safe here. Soon my son will be handling the great responsibility of starting a new family of his own. After it gets warmer,we will make plans for the wedding. I have their Marriage application and will sign it once I am certified.  
Once we boarded our ship, our escort from White Star formed up with us and we silently slipped away before the press could make a zoo out of the whole issue. Nearing the Federation border, they soon dropped back and transmitted their farewells.  
The ship captain called us to the bridge. What greeted us took our breath away. Hundreds of Federation vessels had gathered at Unity-One. All greeted us with the front of their ships Tilted down as if bowing in respect to us. I couldn't speak. The hailing signal beeped through. Admiral Ross came on screen. He stood and called the fleet to attention.  
Holding up a pad, he began, Praetor elect, Jaden and Praetress Elect. Mandy Romulus, All of the Federation rejoices that our prayers have been heard and answered. That the Queen's health, is restored and you stand straight and strong on the bridge of your ship, ready to return home. Please feel free to cross over here and receive our Respect, Compassion, and Love.  
So choked with emotion, all I could say was Thank You Admiral. The ships parted and we passed by in review. Behind us they each turned away and went back to their duties. Now in the heart of the Neutral zone what we saw next was equally as breath taking. Thousands of ships old and new filled the sector each bowing the noses of their ships as we passed.  
Every ship, every crew, standing silently at attention and bowed. My heart was bursting with love and pride. I whispered, Husband, May I address our people? He nodded and I called out to my communications officer. Open a hailing frequency. I took a couple of steps forward. The coms officer said link established. My people right now there are no words to describe the love and respect we feel right now.  
I did not know if I would see this day. See and feel so much love shared by so many. This is why we are a powerful military. We stand united in our love and compassion for each other. We are both honored and humbled by you all. It feels so good to be back in Romulan Space. Please, let's go home. After about an hour of ships passing in review and vanishing under cloak, we formed up with our escort vessels and slowly made our way back home to Romulas.  
I asked, Navigation, Time to Standard orbit and docking at Romulas? The officer was nervous and shaking. He checked his readings quickly and said 3 hours my Queen. I placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me and I said, be calm and reassured. I am even more proud of my crew. Looking up at the Captain, Ship and crew are magnificent. My compliments, to you and to them.  
Jaden spoke up; we will be in our quarters. Advise when we are docked. And have our shuttle and support group ready to disembark as quickly as possible. The Captain Saluted and bowed. And said, "Yes Praetor".

I cant believe this crap is happening again. First me, now our daughter. Its all this politics damn it. We took our eyes off the children and now this. We are taking her home.

It was late afternoon.  
Jaden had stayed away as long as he could. His office was packed and moved to the ship. He took charge of packing up our bedroom. All this busy work to keep out of his head what was happening that packing while his daughter is going through the rights of change.  
No longer just his little girl. Now she will cross that biological border and become a woman. Totally frustrated. with waiting, Jaden slammed shut the transport container and stomped out of the bedroom just in time to see me silently closing the door to our daughters bedroom.  
I shushed him to silence and grabbed a bottle of Ale out of the shipping container and went to the kitchen. My hand shaking as I poured two big glasses. Jaden started to speak, but i held up my still trembling hand and downed the first glass like it wasn't hardly there and grabbed the second glass and went to the bathroom to shower off.  
Jaden poured himself a large glass and followed behind. I dropped my robe and went inside the steam room and plopped down on the padded lounge chair. Jaden was already asking questions as he was undressing. I ignored him till he was inside with me.  
He gently stroked my hair and I began to relax. He softly asked what happened. I set the glass down on the tiled floor. " Well, at first she freaked out about being naked in front of her mom.  
Then she really freaked out when I was naked. to frightened to go forward and too curious to stop. We spent hours exploring and explaining what worked and why. But she is the most determined to try everything. Then I called up a Male example for her and she really freaked out. After she understood he wasn't going to hurt her. she...ah.. had me call up another male and I had to use him to show her everything. I strangled down the glass of Ale.  
Jaden scooped me up into his arms. and held me. He said, I know that had to be very hard for you. Still shaking, I went through it and showed her everything. After some time she got started. I could tell she was nearing her first time, and then she freaked out again. After that I called a halt to everything and gave her a sedative. I put her back in her bedroom to sleep it off.  
Jaden she has to go back with us. Her reactions are like those of a deeply traumatized girl.`I think she got curious one time out on her own and was forced. She needs to go through psychological sex therapy at the academy. Something is wrong and I cant pry it out of her.  
She must go home with us. I checked her all over. No bruises, no scaring.  
Something happened and she must have blocked it out. Jaden said well that's it then she comes home with us. I'll go explain it to Little J and call the school. I had a suspicion when instead of slapping the kids face she broke his arm. Im going to have the authorities question the boy.

Later that night, we heard a small knock upon our door.  
Jaden and I put on our robes and I went to the door. Our daughter stood there looking very small and voulnerable.  
Glancing back at Jaden to make sure he was covered, I whispered its ok honey come on in. Nervously, she edged her way in. I got her a chair to sit in and I sat on the edge of the bed. Since my Jaden was naked he stayed under the covers.  
She started to shiver. She said I want to go back with you. I just don't seem to fit in here. I look like them, try hard to fit in, but my Romulan blood gets me into trouble. I forget how much stronger I am as they are.  
I had been dating a young man who was very nice to me. Yesterday we were playing and he touched me. Getting heated, I said he touched you? Where show me. Getting nervous, she said No it wasn't like that. he didn't touch me down there like you and daddy do. He slid his hand inside my shirt and touched my breast.  
Jaden was uncomfortably quiet. I said, Humans get inquisitive when they reach your age. Did you like it when he touched you? Embarrassed, she said, At first, I did. then I felt strange. I guess I mislead him. He kissed me and I reacted...badly.  
I asked, what did you do? She said I said no, grabbed his arm and broke it. I think he was wanting to try sex with me and I lost my temper. I didn't know how humans do things. I never had sex before. All I know is you and daddy seem to like it allot. You two get very loud sometimes.  
Jaden and I both went bright red and snickered with embarrassment. I gave my daughter a gentle hug and said, First, you always have the right to say no to sex at any time. Jaden still snickering, said relax honey. You did nothing wrong.  
The first time I met your mother was in fight class at school. She beat me up. I tried everything. Every counter. Some how during the wrestling I had hit her nose with my elbow. She rose up and hit me so hard all I saw was stars and then blackness.  
My face in my palms was so red. Oh gods, I had hoped you forgot that after all these years. Honey, do you like this man? She said yes, I really do, but I think I ruined it all. He wasn't there today. and I heard rumors going around the school about my temper.  
I asked do you want me or your daddy to talk to this boy and his family? Her eyes went super wide with fright and said no please don't do that. I should never have told you.  
I raised her face up by her chin. Never think there is something you cant talk to either of us about. Even Maria can be trusted, ok? never have had sex at all?  
She shook her head. I said ok, then its time for us to have a very private and intimate talk about our bodies and what we can do with them. But we can do that tomorrow when your daddy isn't around. I have a holo suite program made for this. Honey its nothing to be ashamed of and you did the right thing. Your father and I are very proud you came to us and told us.  
Sex is nothing to be ashamed of.  
I was sexually active at your age. For now, go to bed and rest. We will handle this tomorrow. After she left, I looked at Jaden and said, Now I feel old. Jaden said drop that robe and climb back in bed and I will help you feel young again.

Jaden and I called for a family meeting.  
I also asked for little j's woman, Genna, to join us. It was obvious for a while she had won his heart and is a part of our family. We all got our drinks and settled down around the dinner table. I looked to Jaden to start but he just smiled and said you go first.  
Smiling as I stood, Our time here has been wonderful but in the coming days ahead,your father and I will be returning to Romulas. We must finish what has been started and lead our people for as long as we can.  
Children, you will remain here. You are all registered into the Galadrael school system. We will be asking Maria Hayley to come by and check in on you. This house will be respected. Looking at little j's girlfriend, Genna, you are welcome here. Genna said , My place is here with my Jaden weather here or on Romulas.  
Jaden stood and said, You honor us with your love and respect for our rules. I believe my son has chosen well. he looked at Little J and he was nervous. I knew then something was up. Little J stood and said, Mother, your path has brought you much glory and honor, but the price you have paid for that honor has been so incredibly high.  
Genna and I have spoken. Dad and I have spoken. We ask for your blessing for Genna and I to walk the path and be joined as one. Jaden rested his warm hand upon my shoulder. Shocked and excited, I said, what are you talking about is very serious. Once its done it can not be undone. Tears began to fall as I heard my son say he was sure. I rushed around the table and hugged my son very hard. Then I hugged Genna. and asked are you sure? What of your father?  
Genna said poor Jaden was shaking so bad when he asked my father. I said I'll bet. Genna continued, he gave his blessing a couple of hours ago. I went back to my husbands side and saw Genna slip her hand into my sons and take her place as his intended.  
Still a little shocked, I said, You will have to walk the path here. on Galadrael. Because you are of age now, if you return you will have to go to the military academy, for service to Romulas. You are eligible for the next ten years. and we don't want you to take that kind of risky dangerous position.  
Soon the Embassy will be in full operation and I want you to start there, working here on Galadrael. After then, maybe to continue service working with a Senator and represent your people well. But for now, you must stay here. Do you two understand?  
My daughter was happy for her brother but obviously quiet about something. She inched over to her father and me as the celebration continued. She asked Can I talk to you two about something, later more privately? I could tell from the look in her eyes it was something serious. I looked to Jaden and he said of course. Come knock on our bedroom door after everybody has settled for the night.

Finally, late that night, with all the press gone and the kids all settled down Jaden and I shared some warm coffee and conversation. All snuggled and warm sitting up in our bed. Jaden said, Your amazing. After everything you've been through this year, your still willing to stand by my side and lead with me. I know its been hard on you and your body.  
I thought I was going to loose you, so many times. I was scared to death.  
I love you my Jaden. I will be with you till the end. I too was very frightened but this next term will be more of friend making and bridge building.  
I still have no desire to continue delving in politics after this last term. I can do much now that I am better. Now I intend to stay better. Our children are doing well here. I want for them to stay here. for Maria to look out for them.  
Her world is going to change so much so very soon. Jaden took a sip of his coffee and grabbed a couple of the breath mints from the bottle I left on his night stand. I said thanks for taking the hint I left you. I set my coffee down and snuggled up to my man kissing him very passionately, slipping my hand under the covers to play with him.  
We were just getting started when... BBBBRRRAAATTT! Dead silence...The cloud began to rise and Jaden was laying there vibrating with laughter.. I buried my nose in my pillow saying, I am going to kill you... We wrestled and I tickled him till my eyes began to water. Finally I jumped up out of the bed and went into the bathroom, grabbed the can of disinfectant and drenched him in the spray.  
We laughed and played for a little bit and soon got back to sharing our love till he had me gasping and my toes curling with joy. My husband the leader. My husband the lover. My husband the owner of my heart.  
Finally, our passions spent we snuggled down and drifted off to a sweet sleep.

The sunlight rose up from the horizon. Everything was so white and shiny. Glittering with ice and snow. Waking up here, under these heavy covers, My husbands arms wrapped around me, I have never felt so safe and contented.  
The gentleness of his embrace, The feel of his touch and warmth. I can be so flustered over something and he would smile and say a few words of encouragement, and his soothing voice seemed to calm the storm of emotions that swirl in my head. This man of ambition didn't worm his way into my heart. He lives there and I wouldn't have it any other way. I have only truly loved two men in my life. I lost one to war.  
The love from the other, saved my sanity, Gave me a reason not to live on but to genuinely live my life to the fullest. To actually dare to open my heart and let him walk in and heal me in ways I have no words for. I am blessed by "The Great Maker" to have and hold such a man in my arms and in my heart.  
I smiled and let the gentleness of his embrace and the warmth of his body lull me back to my dreams of love and contentment.

I have seen two of these holidays, on earth, in Paris. The happiness that is expressed, The joy that is shared mystified me each time. How so many who had suffered so much through out the year can set aside all differences and come together as friends. As The "Family" of man and share a moment of joy with another. I become convinced that our people have missed out on something truly remarkable. People gathering, shearing a warm drink or a smile. Strangers are treated not as friends but as family. Care and compassion seems to cover the earth like your skies above.  
After the election, I intend to see that our world, our people share in the experience of Christmas.  
Strangers gathering together in spires buildings of stone to worship their Gods. We call him "The Great Maker" The make this wonderful noise called singing. One night I slipped in in the back to listen and learn.  
With Sam and so many others blessed so greatly with this talent, I secretly went and tried lessons in how to do this singing. What came out of me sounded so miserably awful. I was embarrassed. I scanned my body and compared it to the scanns I had of Elizabeth, Sam,and others, and could find no physical reason I sounded so badly.  
In frustration I gritted my gut and just yelled out in the mic. A solid note echoed throughout the room. It sounded different. The song teacher whirled around and stared at me. He walked up and said, That's it!. It was just one note but you sang it.  
No one knows. He has been giving me lessons privately. He says I'm very good. I wanted to surprise my husband and family. I only hope all the months of practice will please them.

Now in the hospital, I just finished with the investigator. I told him Over and over, I only saw the woman one other time. She was dressed as a maid. I (Pissed), Look I did what you and your people told me to do I stayed in the hotel. I came here, with no weapons, completely trusting you people. Now, I have to end my trip here and calm my husband before he comes ripping through your entire fleet to get to me. Now give me my communicator and let me contact him. I hailed my ship. Captain establish emergency feed to the praetor. Code Green-5... Moonweichi, I'm all right, calm..calm down..No I'm coming to you...Yes my lord, I completely agree. Will contact you when en-route. No , There is no breach of treaty. I'm pretty banged up.. Yes-yes.. I managed to kill the woman who took me. Right. I closed my communicator. Tell Sam I'm ok, and I'm sorry. I have been recalled back to Romulas. People are emptying my room as we speak. I shimmered away before the doctor could give me a shot.

Good Evening, Mandy Ortega here in the private compound and residence of Queen Mandana Romulus and her husband Praetor Jaden. First, I want to thank you for allowing this limited interview.

Mandy Ortega:  
I'm sure all the galaxy wants to know how you are healing?

Queen Romulus:  
*Smiling*, Thank you for asking, the shooting still returns in my nightmares from time to time. I have to be more careful with stressful activities. The bullet pierced through my back and damaged my right lung. Its fully healed now but their is scaring inside so this lung will be not as strong as my other. I have been chided numerous times by my doctor and my husband, that I push too hard, to get things done. So I have learned to to slow down.

Mandy Ortega:  
Why do you think your so driven and push so hard?

Queen Romulus:  
I guess it goes all the way back to Cadet school. My male counterparts were always after me. They felt superior to me and found it hard to swallow the fact, I was smarter and faster. The times back then were far different than they are now. A woman had to endure many things to serve in space. A female officer, especially in the tau shi ar, were especially hated. Many times my observers would sit back and let me battle it out on my own.

Mandy Ortega:  
I see you are not too comfortable talking about your past we can move on to another subject if you'd like.

Queen Romulus:  
*Clearing my throat*, I took a second to compose myself, and started. People think that because of my Fathers rank and War record, That I had it easy, but that could not be farther than the truth. My mother died in child birth. My father blamed me for him loosing his love. In the war he was great. At home he was a monster. It has taken me a very long time to come to terms with that part of my past.

Mandy Ortega:  
Yes, you showed me during the preliminary interview, and I must say I was horrified at what I saw. Much of the records from back then are sealed. Why are you coming out with all these painful memories now?

Queen Mandy:  
This election has gone back and forth about who did what in the past. I'm not going to sit here and degenerate anybody's record. In fact Senator Praytack was one of those who risked their lives to save me when I was shot. I will be forever great full for his courage. I feel this election should also be about the courage of honesty and integrity. I love my people. have spent most of my life serving them. They have a right to know the real me behind the Queen they see. I am in no way an elitist that thinks herself above the people.

Mandy Ortega:  
You have served as an officer in the tao shi ar. Rose up in the ranks to second in command. Then served as a senator for many years, then served on Earth as an Ambassador, gained signed treaties with the Federation, White Star, and many others. You have served a full term now as Queen and still staggered all the people with your citizens and veterans services offices, You almost single handedly rebuilt your shipyards so now your producing a fully operational vessel 40 percent faster than ever before. You have new Embassies on Earth, and on Galadrael. Your peoples economy has enjoyed steady growth until last year. These last two years you have endured violence the likes of witch would drive most any other into retirement and seclusion. You have been brought back from the brink of death itself more times than I can count. Why do you want to continue as Queen? What is there left for you to reach for?

Queen Romulus:  
The peoples needs are not yet met. I have people roaming the city. I get reports that the economic divide between provinces is still very wide. A few times I was out in with the people, I personally saw Romulan citizens in tattered clothing having to worry about how to feed their families.  
Our economy should be improved enough to provide for every man woman and child. Before my time is up, I want to see that happen. None of our people on any of our worlds should ever do without proper nutrition, or warm clothes, or blankets, or a home that is warm and safe.  
Also, I feel that open talks with out Vulcan brothers and sisters will benefit us greatly. Our new vessels can carry us farther and faster than ever before. Opening up many new trade routes that will benefit all of the people. Our economy did take a hit last year but not for what has been said. Our ship yard alone took up almost two thirds of last years profits we took one hell of a loss during the war and had to completely rebuild so we can do the work we are doing now.

Mandy Ortega:  
How do you feel about the war?

I clinched my fist and stood up and went over to the window. *The camera followed every step* I swallowed some air to compose myself. It feels like a hole in my heart, that will never heal. That is why I started the Memorial Grave site. To remember with honor, the names of all those brave men and women. Not just a registration number on a grave marker. I turned and walked back to the couch. I was there. I saw what the Borg did to our people. The bodies, parts of bodies floating in space. I don't care how seasoned or hardened officer, nothing could prepare yourself for what happened there.

Mandy Ortega:  
And the Poisoning?

Queen Romulus:  
Until the shooting, I was never as scared. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think, I was dying inside my organs has started to shut down. My heart stopped, It was only the fast action of a medical technician that saved my life. She literally climbed over the others to get to me. It took me a long time to recover. I spent allot of that time recovering with my wounded veteran brothers and sisters. We healed together and share a bond that will last forever.  
My poor husband was so concerned. All I could think about was holding his hand and thinking about my children. When I was poisoned and when I was shot.

Mandy Ortega:  
How is your family life?

Queen Romulus:  
I wish I could have spent more time with my children, but duty called and that is almost always the first lesson a child in our world learns. Duty comes first. I love my family and friends.

Mandy Ortega:

You don't have many men friends. Is it because of your past that you find it hard to trust men?

Queen Romulus:  
Yes, I would have to be honest and say that's true. I mean, if you look at the record, I have been beaten, shot twice, poisoned and savagely abused by men. Its a wonder I found time to fall in love and marry one..

Mandy Ortega:

Tell me how did you meet your husband?

Queen Romulus:  
*Smiling again*, Jaden would be so embarrassed. but the last day I saw my father we had a huge fight up on the elevated shuttle launch pad. I held my own for a long while but he finally got the best of me. He went totally savage on me. beat me and kicked me nearly to death damaged me so badly that I couldn't bare children. then just as he was climbing in his shuttle he pulled out his service weapon and shot me. He left and left me beaten bleeding and shot to die in the street. Jaden scooped me up in his arms and wrapped his cloak around me.  
He captured my heart from that moment on. I love him more than I have words for. He carried me through town two blocks to the hospital and stayed by side for many days. You just don't find love like that very often.  
We dont want to get reelected for any self argandisation. We want to make our people better. We accomplished much but still have so much yet to do. I hope my people will allow us another term to finish the job.  
Mandy Ortega:  
*Turns to the camera* Well folks that is it . Your look inside the very personal lives of some very personal leaders.

Sometimes just before dark I come out here.  
Sitting out here, thinking of home wondering, we have changed so much in some ways and so little in others. Wondering, if Praytack wins the election, how much of all we have worked for will be undone. Most of my staff has rotated over to the embassy or home. My place here on Galadrael is lovely. The children are safe. Jaden Jr.( He hates it when I call him that.) Well it seems he has found a lovely human girl to warm his heart. I see them together and I'm reminded of my younger days.  
Jaden and I still make more than our share of joyful noise around the house. But now to hear the laughter and gasps coming from my sons room or the pool, is both wonderful and odd.  
Moments being remembered through my sons life can be pretty funny. Then that twinge of remembering how long ago that was, comes around and I feel old again.  
We have all come far. but friends are splitting off in their own lives and Children are starting to act more and more grown up. My sister is sick and I can do nothing about it. Sometimes, like now I like being alone.  
A person needs that time to think. but then there are times when I feel life is passing us buy and I am standing still, and that loneliness gnaws at the pit of my stomach. The trip was long and quite lonely. I stayed mostly to myself, thinking about Senator Nateary. She was so young to be cut down so brutally. She was there because of me.  
During her pregnancy, we would share transmissions. Nothing super important. Just small talk. You humans have no idea. Coming from my world to yours is terrifying. Your world had many great things. But coming from our world, The assault on our senses takes allot of getting used too. She went when so few trusted us.  
She was brave. She gave birth to a beautiful baby. Your Dr. Bashir is an absolute genius with a scalpel. I sit here in my quarters looking at the picture she sent me back then.  
And now she is gone. The awful suddenness of death leaves one hollow and empty inside. The grief gnaws at your stomach, like a stone. I have no doubt Keshara will make a wonderful mother to her baby.  
I wish I followed my gut and canceled that dedication. Now people are hurt, shot, and dead. The cost of all this was just way too great. Another friend is gone. Another hole in my heart. Good bye Nateary, May the "Great Maker" keep you safe till you and your family can be one again...

Finally, We got all loaded up and on our way back to Galadrael and my new home. I packed some things I hardly use anyway and took them with us so when we move it wont be so much all at once. Kelanna still wont tell me about this mystery man of hers. I teased her lightly about it and let it drop. The children are ready to go. They love it there.  
I think my not so little Jaden is discovering the joys of females.  
He has had some extra private talks with his father. Jaden would snicker and shake his head. Soon he will be tasked to go to cadet school. I had hoped to get him out of here before them. On our world its mandatory. They literally move in and start training immediately..

Jaden placed his warm hand on my shoulder. I moaned and stretched. How was the press briefings, Moonweichi? Jaden let out a long sigh. He sat down beside me. and said Long and boring. They kept at me asking nearly the same questions. I have to go to the southern provinces tomorrow. I started to protest, Jaden held up his hand to stop me.  
I'm sorry Honey, I tried to get out of it but I cant. Your going to have to take Kelanna and Keshara and handle the Embassy opening and dedication by your selves. I'm stuck here for at least a week traveling the southern provinces.  
Damn, One thing, then another. Jaden asked whats wrong my love? Leaning my head on his chest. Oh Its just, People are all leaving. First Keshara, then Kelanna. Julia has her new ship and career. *Upset* Sams dead. Im loosing so many friends, I never used to let people get like this with me. Never this close. Ever since Sam died friends have become attached.  
Its hard to put into words. I feel old and beat up inside. ( Jaden was matter of fact with his response ). Well Honey you are old and beat up inside. I snarled and said, Thanks, My pal. Every time I have opened my heart. Let people get close.  
It hurts letting them go. I've come so far. I don't want to go back to the old cold person I was. Well hon, we have been at this for ten years now. I can tell you the people love us. They adore you. But I think it will be close. Praytack is really challenging hard.  
I asked would it really be all that bad if we pulled out and let him win? We both looked at each other exchanging words with our glance. At the same time we both said "Oh Yea" and giggled.  
I said, Jaden, I am so sorry about all the hell I have put you through. Through everything, you have been there. Been my rock. My anchor to hold on to when it really got ruff. This last time though, I could almost feel myself giving up.  
Jaden said softly, I can understand that . Their isn't an organ or a bone that hasn't been worked on inside that lovely body of yours. To tell you, what really got to me was when all those guards came rushing in the chamber and surrounded me and they beamed me off the Senate Floor.  
They haven't done that in over 200 years. We left orbit so quick I was terrified you were going to be gone before I could get there Squeezing tight listening to your heart I said, I almost was.  
Then and now.  
The last time the spirits came in my dreams, they told me something. The said hard times were ahead and we would have to make some very hard decisions. The robbed one with no face said I would see two more metal boxes buried before my time comes.  
Moonweichi, You know all about me and yet you still stay by my side, I can never repay that. Their are many ways to warm the body. But only you can warm my heart.  
I thank "The Great Maker" for helping us find each other.  
*Wiping a Tear*,He said, my love, I don't ever think I have ever heard so lovely a words as those that just came from you. That moment the whole world melted away as I looked in my Jaden's eyes. I kissed him with all the passion I have. I said lets get inside and warm ourselves. Jaden shivered a little and said Good, I dont know about you but Im hungry. How about that meal you like so much. Cheeseburgers and fries. I smiled and said No, Not this time. How about some of that savory Romulan Stew.  
Jaden smiled and said coming right up.

As my group of security kept tightly around me scanning for any kind of weapon energy build up, Keshara, and I went window shopping. The people were ecstatic to see us. Soon the press gathered and kept throwing questions at us. I smiled and let them take their pictures. One of the men got careless and bumped into a small child who got separated from her mom, and knocked the child over and she hit her head on the edge of a trash can.  
Instantly I stopped and turned on my heal and split the press crowd away to find the child. Scooped her up in my arms as she cried and sat down on the edge of the walk way. Comforting the crying young one.  
The poor thing was wearing tatters. Keshara smiled and scanned the child and pulled out the dermal re-generator. The child was terrified by the crowd and lights. I made my guard move them back and quiet down for a moment.  
Holding and rocking the child, The mother came over and I motioned her to sit down beside me as Keshara healed her wound. Finally the little one was happy again and listening her laughing and giggling filled me with a joyous love.  
I gave her a loving motherly hug and kissed the top of her head. Handing her back to her mommy. The child leaned over and kissed my cheek saying thank you. I slipped the mother some money so they can get some better clothes and food.  
The mother didn't know what to say, Finally she said Thank you My Queen for taking time out to help my child. Im so glad you recovered. I prayed for you. I felt your prayers and those of many others.  
This is time well spent. For politics must take time out to aid the smallest of our people or its no good at all. Go in peace.. She bowed and said you too My Queen.

Well the party is a memory. Those of us who can remember any of it in the first place. My head no longer feels three feet wide. It just throbs like a giant bell is being rang inside. Found my missing sock. It was stuck in the pool drain filter catch basket. The other wound up in the bathroom. I have no idea how they got there. (Note to self, Drink more water).  
My wonderful husband woke up today hardly feeling a thing. I felt like shoving my coffee cup up his ass. He sounded so loud and he was only whispering.  
I have taken three baths today and still feel dirty. My husband is off gallivanting across town doing public speaking while I stay at home in the dark so my head will stop throbbing.  
Going to go get another pain shot.. I will write more later.. Got to throw up..

The next morning was a comedy of errors.  
As my eyes started to focus. I almost had no idea where I was. Then I realized, I was home. It was foggy outside. The moisture in the air made the scent of the pine forest heavy.  
The fog in my head was all together another thing. The reception after the council session lasted well into the night. And so did the drinking. I sat up on the bed and got so dizzy. Good thing I ate like I did.  
That Ale was flowing and we drank like fishes. I wonder if old Praytack remembers what he did. Snickering, I stood up and strolled my naked butt over to the bathroom and sat for a long time.  
I woke several minutes later my face plastered flat against the wall. And a smell that was turning my stomach. After cleaning up and flushing I started listlessly back to the bed. Jaden had gotten up and passed me on the way to the bathroom.  
We both murmured something neither us could understand. He walked inside the bathroom and closed the door. Standing at the bed I just fell over face first.  
A second later I heard Jaden gagging. He hollered Gods it stinks in here, what the hell were you eating last night. I raised my nose up off the bed and said Everything and then passed out again for another hour or three. Jaden came out of the bathroom looking green from my little gift this morning and sat down on the bed and plopped over on his side out cold.  
Waking again, a little more alive I heard some rustling in the kitchen. I grabbed my robe and came out to find a few things turned over and a very embarrassed Keshara trying to make the coffee but having a hard time reaching for the coffee. She murmured "Frack this, Let them make their own damn coffee". Snickering, I shuffled up behind her and brought down the coffee, and kissed the top of her head.  
I said, Good Morning to you too. Keshara tried to smile but just couldn't. She said, Is it a good morning? My head says different. Sitting at the counter of the bar I said, I know what you mean, Face Palming I grumbled. You look as bad as I feel.  
Keshara said, Thanks you look lovely yourself with your hair in six different directions. I felt my head and then just said Frack it. Keshara said right and handed me a cup.  
Jaden came strolling in but forgot his robe. I started snickering. Keshara turned red and licked her lips. I saw her reaction and as Jaden went back in. I falsely admonished her she grinned and said most of your clothes are still down in the pool.  
We all came back pretty drunk and things got a little strange after that. I raised up You mean you and Jaden? Keshara took a big gulp of coffee, No I mean all three of us together for nearly the rest of the night. I was so red faced. Gods Keshara I am so sorry that happen. We were all totally drunk. What did we do. Keshara said everything.  
I face palmed again and then Jaden walked in and grabbed himself a cup of coffee. I asked Well? He yawned and said Well what? I said last night in the pool. Jaden still groggy said, Oh did that happen? I thought it was a dream. I smacked his arm hard.  
And said well your dreaming if you think that will ever happen again. Jaden said It was late we were all drunk. I thought we were sleeping down stairs in the pool room We dragged the cushions off the chairs piled them up all together and went to sleep. That's all I remember clearly.  
Keshara said, I am a member of this family and a doctor you know. Its not like I haven't ever seen you two go at each other before. Besides, I' dating some one now. He asked me out at the party and he wasn't drunk either.  
Oh? Spill it. Who is he and what is his name? Keshara looked to Jaden who thought for a moment.  
He grimmised and said to Keshara, Is it him? Keshara nodded..She asked You never told her did you. Jaden said She was in such bad shape I didn't have the heart too. Keshara took her cup of coffee and started for her room. as she walked away she said I will give you two some privacy to talk. I have some packing to do. I said don't leave on a count of all this.  
Keshara turned Its not about last night. I had already decided to move into my home. Its just the timing sucks. Jaden has something to tell you. Jaden grabbed his cup and said come with me. We went back into the bed room and he slowly closed the door. I knew then it was bad news.  
Jaden took my cup and set it down on the nightstand beside his. He said, brace yourself honey, This is bad, We were all so focused on keeping you alive and getting you well that I forgot to tell you.  
Several months ago when the shooting took place everybody was told that members in the audiance got shot along with you and one died. Well, you knew her. It was Senator Nateary. She was in the front row and got hit through the back of her head and was gone before she hit the ground.  
I screamed out "NO"... and shook so badly Jaden had to help me to the bathroom so I could throw up.  
After I got cleaned up I layed there in my husbands arms sobbing, remembering her. How joyous and excited she was to go to earth and get fixed so she could have a baby. After a while Jaden continued. He and the baby are well cared for. Its been almost five months since it happened.  
Keshara met him some weeks back and well they met up again last night. she stayed with him most of the party, and I guess they hit it off and now are dating.  
Jaden added, I am so sorry about last night. No Moomweichi, I am sorry, I have something to tell you... The rest of that day was spent largely in silence. First getting the house cleaned up and then us soaking the last of the alchohol out in the hot tub..  
All of us swore never to drink that much again. I convinced Keshara to stay another few days and then she could move after we leave for White Star again. Looking out the window I began to snicker and giggle. Jaden said What?I said looks like someone else was getting busy last night.  
Take a look for yourself. Jaden walked up and began to snicker too. Down the walk way there is Kelanna trying to sneak some man out the back door of the compound. With the long kiss she gave him, Id say she had a long night too.

As our guard marched us inside and the doors opened the lights went super bright from the television camera lights the room was filled with people and flowers. My wonderful husband wrapped his arms around me as wave after wave of energy from all the applause washed over us. Looking up for the first time in centuries the upper balcony had no guards in it just row after rows of my people all smiling and applauding my triumph return  
Petals from their flowers rained down on us showering us with a love and appreciation that has no words. Looking all around all our senators, their wives and children, all here to witness our return. The Emotions were overwhelming. Hiding my face in my husbands chest for a moment as I trembled and cried.  
Those old feelings now gone. The anger and rage of a lifetime of being abused, distrusted and rejected melted off me leaving me at last feeling the unmeasurable sense of being loved and accepted.  
My husband lifted my chin and in front of all that could see, Kissed me so passionately. No reserve, No holding back. Lost in the world of our love I responded wrapping my arms around his neck. Gently we parted and he spun me around to the delight of the audience.  
As he settled me back down on my feet he said aloud for all to hear,"Welcome home my lovely Queen". After another round of cheers finally began to die down Senator Praytack handed me a cloth to wipe my tear stained face and tried to slip back. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back out to stand with Jaden and myself. And gave him a big hug.  
The assemblage grew silent to allow me to speak. Taking a second to compose myself. I began.  
Several months ago. A snipers shot almost ended the life of your Queen. I placed my hand upon Senator Praytack. My life was saved several times that day. First by my adorable husband, your Praetor and right along side him this man, Senator Praytack.  
Its no great secret we didn't get along too well at first, but on that day, these two were united with hearts of courage. Romulan hearts of great character, and I will always be grateful.  
Standing their in the middle of a firefight with my blood on them these fine brave Romulans, kept me and the Ambassador safe from any further harm. They worked so well together, That the Ambassador was brought home safe and sound without a single scratch on her.  
You both have the thanks and gratitude of White Stars Queen along with mine as well. They stand here as living examples of Romulan Unity. Romulan Character, And Romulan bravery.  
I called out, Keshara Romulus stand forth. Timidly, she walked out of the crowd and stood beside us. This woman, who some have scoffed at in the past has earned many honorers. and has saved your Queen on many occasion.  
On that day demonstrating supreme courage under fire, Remained by her Queens side. Herself shot in the cross fire, ignored her wounds and assistance from others to reach safety to save a dying Queen who's assassins bullet had punctured my lung and collapsed it. With bullets and phaser fire whizzing past her own head worked on me and got my lung re-inflated so I could breathe again.  
Then again staying by my side and seeing me through the surgery to get the bullet out and heal my lung. Looking at her Jaden, Myself and all of the Romulan Empire are in your debt. as the applause for Keshara continued, Praytack slipped back into the audience.  
This is why we were victorious in the past and stand victorious today. We may argue, We may debate endlessly, We may even fight in amongst ourselves. But when courage is needed courage is there because it resides in the heart of every Romulan, past, present, and future.  
We are a family, united not only in courage but in love for each other. Looking up to Jaden, who had already made ready. I continued, Today we must send out into the cosmos and example of that lion hearted Romulan courage. Admirl, Kelanna Donátra, Stand forth and be recognized.  
Trying desperately to ignore the cameras she marched up and bowed respectfully. saying "Yes My Queen.  
Praetor Jaden brought down a chair for me to sit in.. and addressed Kelanna directly.  
Admiral Kelanna. As of this day, You will be known through out all of the Empire,as Ambassador Kelanna Donatra. I charge you with the task of administrating our newest embassy on Galadrael, in White Star. To return and reside there as Ambassador representing the Romulan Empire to the best of your abilities.  
Do you before all your Romulan Brothers and Sisters, Accept this challenge? (He whispered just wait for us in the shuttle, she nodded)  
Kelanna spoke clearly for all to hear and without any hesitation. I accept this challenge. She bowed and Jaden fastned the robe of office on her right shoulder.  
Addressing the assembly, Then go forth with the honor of your Praetor and his Queen.. Kelanna stood saluted and to the applause of hundreds she slowly marched down the center isle and out to the shuttle.

The next morning greeted us with a chorus of cheers echoing up through the valley the news is going nuts. News of our secret return has come out and the church bells began ringing all over every world in our empire.  
As I opened my groggy eyes Keshara handed me a cup of coffee and an i-pad to see what the news is saying.  
"Great Maker" Their interviewing the Royal Family on White Star and the President of the Federation. Jaden woke up and yawned and stretched. Keshara gave him a cup of coffee.  
Moonweichi, Look at this. People are celebrating everywhere. They call me "The Peoples Queen" Should I make a television presentation before going to the Senate?  
Jaden thought about it. Better to do it once than over and over. I said, Yes husband your right.. Lets get up and get some breakfast..  
Keshara said sternly you stay right there. She did her morning scans and gave me my shots. We got up and showered. and played a little..  
I hadn't felt this good since we got back. I know not to over do but to stand outside and hear the chants and cheers echoing up the mountain side invigorated me. Sitting down to eat like a family was immensely satisfying to me. Soon our eldest will be off to school. Our daughter is still playing with blocks but has taken a liking to model ships now.  
Who knows what her young mind will think of when she gets I know is I want as much time with them as I can.. Getting dressed in my new uniform. Adding my sward and belt. My metals and cape of office. I went into the closet and got out my old Ambassador Cape of office to take with us. I got on the intercom and called Kelanna over and shared some small talk with her before we load up to travel to the Senate counsel Chamber.  
Just some bits and pieces of advise on politics on being an ambassador. Some delicate things about the Royal Family. Just before our time was up we all took a bathroom break because it was going to be a long day. We all loaded up and took off. Our security escort kept the media at bay till we landed on the Counsel Chamber Pad.  
Just as the shuttle doors began to open I looked at Kelanna. Just hold my hand and take a deep breath.. Jaden stepped out and looked around. Reaching back inside for me, he asked you ready for all this? I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a second and said yes lets do this.  
We stepped out into the bright lights and sunshine. The air was still cool and crisp from the night. I held on to Kelanna as she and I looked all around us. We all stood there in utter shock at all that was done to celebrate my return. Everywhere people were cheering and had flowers. The other balconies were filled with on lookers all cheering me.  
I waved and smiled and let them all take their pics till the guard formed up beside us to march us in...

I was stunned when we crossed through Unity One and saw our escort. It seemed like every inch of space was filled with old and new ships. Jaden was shaken too. My security cheif said no one told him either. All they would say was "It's for our Queen". The Federation said they thought i was a build up for an invasion. They were stunned. There is over three thousand ships out there. * Looking up to Jaden*, Husband, If I may, I need to say something.  
Jaden said Please do... Communications officer, Please open a channel to our escort. Audio and visual. He said "Yes my Queen. With tears streaming down my face, I address the assembly.  
I am honored and humbled beyond words. Its good to be back in Romulan space. Its good to feel and see the love of my people. Please, Lets go home..  
One by one for almost an hour each ship turned and vanished under cloak. till then finally it was our turn as out five ships formed up and vanished. The trip home was quiet. What I thought would take eight hours wound up taking 14. But that was good as it kept the snoopy media off balance. We arrived very late that night so the family could be shuttled down and moved back in under the tightest of security.  
Keshara and jaden saw to the children. I wanted to carry one but he wouldn't allow it. I was still healing. The guards were extra quiet that night. Entering the compound I was met by Kelanna Donátra, in her new Ambassador uniform.  
Clearly she felt self consince about how the fabric accentuated her beautiful feminine figure. I slowly hugged her and whispered into her ear. You look beautiful. In tears herself, she whispered so are you my Queen. I missed you so much.  
All of the Empire has missed you. I have missed you. Feeling her tears as we embraced. Its ok honey. I'm real and I'm back. Go rest now, Tomorrow will be a day of celebration the likes of which has never been seen before.. We flew over the city and everywhere people were making arrangements. Television cameras and reporters everywhere, even in the green zone interviewing the tourists.  
We had to stay cloaked so know one would know we had arrived.. After, we will go for a swim and I will brief you on White Star politics myself.. Kelanna had pored us a drink and we walked out on the patio.  
I stood there looking out at the darkened trees, smelling that wonderfull pine scent. Being careful not to over fill my lung. Kelanna placed her hand on my back and asked does it still hurt?  
I said a little. If I over strain it. Kelanna said this royal uniform is so soft and warm. Smiling, just as the one I designed for you. Kelanna blushed, I feel so exposed. The guards were looking at me. some even smiled.  
I giggled, good. Jaden cant keep his hands of me.  
We will get you a man to play with soon enough. Kelanna giggled at that thought. Its been a long time. Not sure I will remember what to do. I almost coked on my drink and Kelanna giggled.  
Relax, you will remember.. My coms chirped, Yes? Listening... on my way. Keshara will be up here shortly. I need to get my nightly scan and shots and get some sleep. I need to go tend to my husband. Want to watch and take notes?  
Giggeling, Kelanna turned red. Snickering, Its ok just kidding anyway. Good Night Kelanna. See you in the morning..

Today was a busy day. Packing to go back gave me a nervous stomach. Leaving gave me a nervous stomach. Although we would be back within a week I feel like if I go home I'm never coming back. I had to stay focused. I divided my staff in two groups.  
Group one to care and guard the home and the other to prepare and guard the embassy. We shared security with White Star authorities because the change over has not happened yet. I kept trying to pack things but my hands kept shaking.  
I kept dropping things and Jaden told me to sit down and rest. My lung was agitated too. I had a rasping cough. Keshara examined me. said I was hypertensive,and gave me a shot to calm my nerves.  
Closing on the house gave me a smile. Now I felt like here can be our home too. The children are already back in home school on board ship and ready to leave. I contacted Maria and Liz by the homes com system. Maria was a little surprised, but Liz and Tom knew why. It seems Tom was appreciative of me keeping some distance.  
Jaden and I both expressed our appreciation for helping me heal. He was polite but I didn't like the look in Toms eyes. I promised we would be back in a week or two at the most.  
I should have just sent Jaden, to take care of matters but my duty and protocol required my presence by his side. We were packed and wearing my new uniform. Jaden and I walked out to the shuttle. The air was crisp but still carried a lavender scent of flowers. Looking up at Elixabeth's balcony I saw her waving. I smiled and waved back. Maria came running out the door and hugged me.  
I promise I will return. Your ambassador to Romulas. I have to come back and pick you up remember. She wiped her tears and said three words I never heard her say and it tore down the last of my emotional strength. She hugged me again and whispered in my ear I Love You.  
Only Jaden ever told me that and it shook me up. With great strength to keep my composure, I told her I loved her too. My strength beginning to crack I also told her Tell Liz I love her too. Climbing into our shuttle we lifted off with a white Star security escort detachment and flew off or ship. Sitting in the back, Keshara saw that I was upset and sat beside me holding my hand.  
She had heard what Maria said and how it affected me. I don't know if I would even be alive were it not for her. I leaned to whisper in her ear. Keshara, I love you too. More than I can express. We sat quietly and wiped our tears as we left the surface and docked in the shuttle bay.  
My duty is clear. My path is set. What lies ahead terrifies me greatly. "Great Maker" Give me strength to do what must be done.

Its too bad we have to go back so soon, I am feeling much more myself. My self confidence is returning. Still, all that got shattered with the conversation I had with Queen Elizabeth Hayley III. My mind is once again a whirl of emotions. I'm torn between my duty and my desire to run as fast as I can into her arms and hold my sister, Giving her what comfort and love I can despite what any body might see or say.  
As women it is second nature for us to show our emotions, and compassion for those we love. But we are both Queens now. Each with our own duty. I had Keshara scan her body from her nose to her toes. She is going through our medical database and those of our allies on our side of the border.  
Keshara has been watching me like a hawk and I love her for it but now I want her to concentrate and keep discreet all our efforts. Part of my mind is screaming out in pain, not knowing what to do.  
I just got back full use of my wounded lung. I still tire easy and long walks are a long way away. It felt so good to be able to hold my husband again. To be able to express my love and passion.  
I have to be guarded and cant over stress the lung yet so we learned to take things at a slower pace. Still, even with all the passion I cant get past the news Queen Elizabeth gave me.  
Its like its been laser etched into the back of my brain. With the announcement of my return and the latest News conferences we have hosted on Galadrael, Jadens reelection is all but reassured. I needed this day of just me and Jaden. To feel whole and alive again. To feel the pleasure of his touch and the scent of his body.  
Even after all these years his voice still calms me and soothes the storm raging in my mind. My children are growing so fast. Jaden has promised to abide to any schedule I decide on. I know I pushed him in the past. So I must be careful and respectful.  
He is not only my husband but also Praetor and their is a standard that must be maintained, At least in public..

Just as the morning sun rose up in the sky here on Galadrael. I didn't have any clothes to ware except some Queen Elizaeth loaned me. Jaden was asleep snoring his head off. It felt comforting to be laying there in his arms again.  
I shushed Keshara as she slipped in to check up on me. She gently pulled up the covers to keep me warm and whispered, Ok? I nodded yes, no problems. She silently scanned me and smiled and slipped back out of the room.  
I felt the sun shine upon my face. its warmth said home to my weary soul. The press conference scheduled for today will be tiring, but I knew the people must see their Queen to understand, and not worry so much.  
I got my uniform back from the cleaners. Keshara scanned it for any foreign bio contaminant before I could touch it.  
I remember how it looked, laying there all crumpled up in that box, covered in my blood. Even dried its smell turned my stomach. I remember the stone white look on Marias face when she saw it.  
Instantly, it brought it all back for the both of us. Poor Maria looked as she was going to throw up. Looking at it hanging up across the room all cleaned and pressed, I got that sick feeling in the pit of my stomach again. Jaden only snores like this when he is exhausted. I stayed as still as I could and closed my eyes to let sleep catch up to me again.

I called Jaden and Keshara in to the room.  
I have made my choice. I'm not sure your going to like it. My love, Im going back with you. but my thirst for politics is gone. My role as Queen will be greatly reduced.  
My children, my husband, and my sisters all need me far more than some title or power. Husband you have your desires and I will help you in any way I can.  
I want to raise my children knowing more of me than the nanny. I want to be there in my husbands arms at night. I want to swim race with my doctor sister and play after  
My work schedule will be two days a week. Three if there is a crisis, but no more. For now simply tell them its for medical reasons. They will get used to it after a while.  
No more public functions where we both must attend. Our children will need at least one parent to guide them. I want our children to know the beauty of Christmas here in White Star and in Paris on Earth.  
I want to buy this home and make it our retirement home. I love my people but after all I have been through and all that daddy did to me, I feel more at home here than I do there.  
I want your solemn promise. that if you loose the election we will move here and raise our children our way, here on Galadrael, Teaching our children to respect all races and not just our ways.  
Keshara, I know you have a home that you inherited. I will understand if you want to stay on Romulas. But any time you want to stay with us for a visit or longer, there will always be a place for you here.  
Husband? Do agree to all I have said, cause I don't have the air to say it again.  
Jaden stood up and walked over to me and simply said for you anything. I love you with all my heart and that will never change. Keshara, I love you too and totally agree with Mandy about you. We are all a family now and its time we acted like one.  
So what say you Keshara? Wiping her eyes? I can decide? I can choose? I said yes the choices are yours. Keshara simply said my place is with the family I love. I sat down on the edge of the bed and Keshara came over and we embraced.  
Jaden said well I will go and discuss the home purchase with the queen. I held up my hand, husband I would like to do that and spend some time with my sister. Jaden smiled, and said ok I will make preparations for our return. Looking to Keshara, That is if our doctor will clear me to do so.  
Keshara pulled out her scanner.  
Scanning me, she said give it another week and then everything should be healed. For now, I want you to take your wife into your room and rest. Yes, you too can play a little but be very careful about her breathing. NO gymnastic sex, Looking at us both, I mean it! NO over exertion.

Day six at Galadrael,  
Finally unwrapped and can ware clothes again. Still cant talk, but it feels good to look normal again. Still though I must be careful not to over exert.

It was day five on Galadrael,  
I woke up groggy and sore. My chest felt like Jaden was sleeping on top of me.((Fun Days)). Jaden stirred as I moved around. I coughed a little and Jaden rushed over to get me a sip of water. He said Don't try to talk. Keshara gave your vocal cords a Paralytic.  
She threatened to give me one too if I argue with you again. Honey I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I know what you went through. I went through allot of it with you. I promise. No more arguing.  
I picked up the pad and pencil and drew a big heart below it i wrote Moonweichi. I showed Jaden and he gave me a small kiss and hug. I sat down in my motorized chair and went outside on the porch to look around at our new place. The flowers were so beautiful.  
The pool looked inviting but it was shut down and winterized Jaden said Keshara thought it would be better to move you while you were knocked out..I rolled over to the bench and just stared out accross the open fields. another man walked up to see me. I looked up and saw that it was Senator Praytack.  
I motioned him to lean down and gave him a very warm hug. He sat down beside me. I grabbed the pad and wrote cant talk for a few days. Had tare inside my lung. He said, I was just told. You look sexy in those civilian clothes . Hang around and you might get hooked by some female here. There not used to romulans with big...you know..  
Praytack read the note and blushed and snickered. He laughed. Still the wicked Queen ahe? I smiled wickedly and stuck my tong out.. He laughed. and said I must admit it is amazingly beautiful here.  
I wrote on a new piece of paper. Thank You so much for saving my life. I was down and dying and you showed me your true character. Then I leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek. The poor man blushed deep red. He said Jaden will not like that you did that. I jotted Fuck Him! Praytach took what I said and ran with it. He said No Id rather not sides isn't that your job. I grinned wickedly and wrote And you say I'm the wicked one. Dirty old man. Praytack cracked up. My smile vanished. Back there. In that firefight Under pressure with lives at stake, You showed me a part of you I thought you didn't have.  
We have come far and achieved much. Is the memorial cleaned up? Praytack said it is but many people are not going because of what happened there. Praytack got a real serious look on his face. My Queen, I wrote real fast call me Mandy when we are alone.  
He started again, Mandy I didn't like you much when you first started and I regret that. To be blunt, I still want to be praetor, but not like this. Please come back. You know I would never tell any one else this, but I'm not sure I can make as good a Praetor as you are a Queen. Its as if you were born to it. Tell any body else I said that and I will deny it fervently.  
We do well together. I despised you at first but after watching you, I see that hardheartedness come not only from the scars of war but also from a heart made of gold.. I wish everybody would relax. I haven't made my decision yet.

Just as soon as the news conference was over the word was spreading like wildfire... headlines shot across the Galaxy.." Most popular Romulan Queen may be Retiring" Our Federation allies began to get nervous. It took them a long time to get used to me. Now if I leave their not sure my replacement will deal as fairly with them as I did. Jaden is pissed. He wants another term as Praetor and sees myretirement as a death sentence to his chances.  
Jaden started to snarl at me I whirled around my chair and almost nipped one of his toes with a front wheel. I backed him all the way across the room spitting words at him like venom that was set on fire.  
I have been beaten, Whipped, Stabbed, Cut, Raped, Shot twice and Nearly poisoned to death. I have done enough. I will decide where I will go and what I will do! Right after the last harsh word came out I grabbed my chest.  
The pain was white hot burning and throbbing. Keshara, looked at Jaden. Are you trying to kill her? She gave me a shot and started scanning me. Their is a slight tare of the inner lining of her lung. I can fix it here.  
Put her in bed.  
Jaden scooped me up and gently laid me in the bed. Keshara pushed him out of the way and began working on me. Using her internal scanning healer she closed the tare.  
Keshara was pissed but knew her place. She took a second to compose herself. Praetor, if that tare had of grown or a new tare form, Mandy's blood would fill her lung before I could stop it.  
She could literally drown in her own blood before we could get in there. No more arguing. No more news conferences for at least a week.

It was late afternoon of my second day on Galadrael.  
I listened to the investigators report. They had collected a chilling video of the shooting that was taken by a citizen in the audience. I flinched, shivered and looked away as the bullet impacted in my back. I said turn it off.  
I rested and took some time to organize my thoughts. They helped me to a wheelchair and wanted to cover me. I said no. Let them see what the Orion Syndicate has done to their Queen.  
Keshara combed my hair and gave me a mild pain wrapped a robe around me leaving my wrapped up arm and wrapped chest exposed. Keshara pinned the opening close so no one could see anything else.  
Maria, and Jaden both came with me as Keshara wheeled me out of my room and down the hall to a conference room set up for the press. As the door was opened the TV lights came on and the camera flashes began. Everybody stood to start blurting out questions, but when they saw me they all fell deathly silent.  
One of the monitors was turned in my direction. I could see how awful I looked. I held a small piece of paper in my hand. and started, In my ragged voice I told everybody please sit down. I want to clear up some rumors. I winced with some pain but waved off Keshara.  
First, I am not dead. Second, The rumor of hostilities breaking out with the Federation are totally false. The Federation and White Star are our peoples friends, and allies. You are hearing rumors about massive attacks on the Orion Syndicate Home world. That is no rumor. The Orions tried to drive a wedge in the union our three galaxies enjoy.  
As the ambassador has said, They have failed. I ask President Cartright not to allow safe haven to any Orion, on any star base, planet, or any part of occupied or unoccupied Federation space. Once located, to hold in custody and notify our government so immediot extradition can be effected.  
The first reporter raised his hand to speak. I pointed to him.  
He asked, We here are all distressed at seeing your condition. How do you feel Queen Romulas? Honestly, I feel like schram (Shit). The pain comes and goes. My doctor, Keshara saved my life yet again when my lung collapsed, despite being shot herself. I feel the love of my people and my friends and family. Many messages are pouring in on the computer. Yesterday, I could barely sit up. Now I am here.  
Another Reporter raised her Romulan hand and I pointed to her. She asked My Queen, When can we expect you to return to Romulas? I tried to take a deep breath and it was sore and the television had done a close up and captured my continuing discomfort.  
I said, I don't know. This incident has greatly shaken myself and my family. I want to acknowledge those in the audience who were injured and shot. Especially, to the one who died. I do not have a full report yet. but my thoughts and prayers are with them all.  
Also to acknowledge the bravery of Senator Praytack for helping get my body to the safety of the shuttle while laying down cover fire to protect my family and the Ambassador. My voice still ragged. I will take one more question and answer more in a few days. A Federation Reporter raised his hand I pointed to him. He stood and asked, Our Late President Hayley was forced to resign due to her medical injuries. Will you be considering such an option?  
I squeezed Jadens hand. I have thought of that option. I continue to weigh my decision on that option. I am proud to be Queen of my people. But I am also a mother with children to raise. If the bullet was a half inch more to the left, I would be having dinner with Samantha Hayley.  
She was a wonderful President, person, family member, and a trusted friend whom I greatly miss. I'm sorry, I am tired and will stop now.  
I will try to talk more later. The press stood and all bowed with respect as I was being wheeled out and taken back to my room.

Liz smiled, and said it seems our Romulan side of the family has a wicked sense of humor. I said soon as I am well, my husband is going to find out just how wicked my sense of humor can get. Jaden looked at me and asked Promise? Everybody cracked up again.  
Liz looked back at me, The press is going insane. Do you feel up to making a press conference? Jaden said I don't know about that. Keshara added she is still very weak. I said enough I will do a small conferance.  
Looking at Jaden. I said Our people need to know their Queen lives and is getting stronger. If they see me get tired, so much the better. They need to know how badly their Queen has been hurt.

Jaden came sneaking out of the bathroom. Looking around, he murmured, You women are going to be the death of me. I snickered again. Keshara pointed at me, You laughed...You laughed, your getting better! I grinned, yes I feel better. It still hurts but not near like it did.  
Get me that chair over there. Jaden snarled at me, Get it your self. I flashed him an angry look and straightened up and said, Ok, I will. I stood up and the pain shot through my legs like fire.  
Jaden caught me as I started to fall. Wincing from the pain I said OK, Bad idea and sat back down on the edge of the pain. Jaden asked is it your wound? I said No its my legs. feel like they are burning.  
Keshara scanned me, and said of course. she is low on potassium. it will make her muscles cramp. She gave me a shot. After a few moments I felt allot better and stood with Jaden there to catch me if I fall. I slowly walked over to the chair and sat down on my own.  
Elizabeth walked back in with Tom who was carrying a tray of food for us. She gasped as she saw me. i slowly stood back up. Totally surprised she rushed over to me quickly and gently wrapped her arms around me. She exclaimed, Look at you almost back on your feet again.  
She whispered in my ear. I will never forget or doubt your love for our family again. I whispered, Nor my love for you, Liz. Elizabeth backed away and helped me sit back down. Blushing, She said nor will I.  
Tom came over with a tray of fruits and biscuits for me along with another cup of coffee. Liz introduced her man. Everybody this is my husband Tom. Jaden couldn't resist. I bet he can keep you warm on a cold winters night. I interjected. A real toe curler too i'll bet. Liz looked at tom and turned two shades of red.  
Tom had a puzzled look on his face. Jaden said Give it up Tom, you can win with this group of girls. Tom snickered, Oh how well I know. He looked back at Jaden. If they bring out measuring tapes, Run as fast as you can.  
Jaden snickered. Your wife was sizing me up like a side of meat. Tom said really? Turning back to face the now thoroughly red faced Elizabeth.  
Guess your still hungry from last night. I murmured, Us Hayley women are always hungry. The hole room cracked up on that one.

After she left Jaden began to stir. He cracked open one eye to see me. I smiled and said Good Morning My Love. You slept so soundly. My voice still raggedy but it didn't hurt. Keshara came in. and started snickering. I knew from the look on her face what it was. He said What? Snickering, but painfully, I whispered, Husband you might want to cover up.  
Your kind of ...Exposed. He grabbed the sheets and covered up and blushed deep red. Keshara wasn't going to let this go. She continued, So that's what keeps you warm at night. I snickered again and raggedly said Yep. Works real good.  
Jaden face palms and murmured. I am surrounded by women, I cant win. I give up and pulled the sheet over his head. Next thing Liz walks in with two cups of coffee. That drew Jadens immediot attention. He sit up with his broad hairy chest showing and gladly accepted the coffee.  
Poor Jaden just couldn't win. Keshara started snickering again and liz had that wicked grin on her face as she handed me some coffee. She said aloud, So this is the man you were bragging about. Poor Jaden said Ladies Please. I just woke up.  
Liz looked at Jaden like he was a side of beef. Grinning she said, So you weren't bragging after all. I had the same shit eating wicked grin on my face and looked at Jaden and sighed real loud, Yep no brag there. He's all man. That's my toe curler.  
By now Poor Jaden was about six shades of red He said, all right. That's it He put his coffee down and wrapped the sheet around his private parts and grabbed his pants and went into the bath room. The girls got a good gander at his butt as he went inside.  
Liz murmured, That will keep you warm on a cold winters night. I took another sip grinned and said Keeps me warm every night. Jaden said through the bathroom door, I heard that..  
Everybody cracked up and Liz said as she was walking back out the door, Got to watch out for them she wolves. They tend to get a little hungry.. Looking back at me, she said, I'll be back with some breakfast for you two. Continuing to snicker as she left and walked back down the hallway.

Day one on Galadrael,  
Waking up to find my husband sleeping in a regular bed next to mine made my heart leap. Maria was off spending time with her family. Listening to the birds and wind in the trees gave me peace.  
As the sun came up and shown on my face, its warmth told me I was home. That here was the only place I would find peace. For me, my choice was made the day I got shot.  
I just don't want to do this anymore. I haven't seen my own children in so long, they will be grown up before I get a chance. And what kind of life is there on Romulas when you spend every day, day in and day out mistrusting everybody.  
My mind is a storm of possibilities for myself and them. I don't want to deny them their heritage. I want to add to it. I want to be a mommy while I still can be a Mommy. How much more can my body take? Nearly every bone broken. Shot twice and poisoned. Heart weakened enough to need a pacemaker.  
My legs don't have the strength they used to. All my life I was raised not to be scared. to be a good strong loyal and brave Romulan. Tearing up, Well I am scared and I want out. "Great Maker", I've seen enough death to last a hundred lifetimes.  
I'm Scared, Please help me. Just then Kelanna walked softly in my room to check on me. Even in the darkness of the room she could see i was upset. She came over to me and sat down on the edge of my bed. I coughed a little and she gave me a sip of water.  
She held my hand and rubbed my face whispering to me. We have been through a lot, you and me. You believed in me when I wanted to give up. Now its my turn to believe in you. I whispered raggedly, I'm not sure I can this time. I'm tired and scared.  
We all are. But we do what we must. When we must cause its our duty. First you must rest and get stronger. Then make your choices. She leaned down and kissed my forehead. Looking around so no other was there, she leaned down and gave me a brief kiss. Remember. you are loved..

Day two of our journey. Things are getting back to normal but very slowly. Finally I got to eat something and keep it down. Keshara is pestering Maria about her eating. Jaden snickered at them I tried to but it hurt to laugh. Just holding his hand gave me comfort.  
The dreams have stopped for now. I still don't want to go back to my old life. I've been shot twice, Poisoned and seen enough dead to torment several people with hideous nightmares for the rest of their lives. Jaden wisely hasn't broached the subject yet but I know its coming.  
I can talk a little better now. Sending off messages to all my friends made me feel much better. I still tire easily, but I guess that's to be expected. Maria heard from her mother and father.  
Seeing him again after so long kind of shook her up. She decided not to tell Casey yet. Seems I know her more than I do my own children. I dream of the time when I can get out of this bed and sit down in the middle of their playroom and stack blocks with them again.  
We should be reaching White Star space soon. Late at night Maria would sneak me a small cup of herbal tea and we would sit and talk. Tomorrow should be fun. I get to lay flat again and roll over on my side. I still remember the mind screaming pain from last time..

I cant explain why but when our Vanguard of ships broke orbit. I immediately began to feel better. Two White Star ships stayed behind to pickup the investigators on planet after they were through. Poor Jaden looked dead on his feet. Maria took turns with Keshara watching over me Maria took the first watch as Keshara crashed out on the extra bed we had installed.  
Jaden finally gave up watch and went to bed too. He had a huge suite constructed across the hall, but he didn't want to let me out of his site. I must admit it looked strange seeing them in bed together.  
I have loved and trusted my Jaden for so long I didn't give it a second thought. I turned and looked right at Maria. She just busted out in big tears and whispered hoarsely, I am so sorry. I grabbed and held her hand. Hoarsely, I told her. I'd do it again, if it meant saving your life.  
I love you with all of mine. You are Family. The family I never had. The family I always dreamed of. Peter would be so proud of you. I know I am. You left home in a wheelchair and are arriving back on your feel so you can run into your Mothers and Fathers arms.  
Not many get to do that. I am tired. Must rest. With that I drifted off. Maria checked my vitals and finned out the log entries. A couple of hours later Keshara got up and stayed with me. She gave me a little ice water to drink. and I fell back asleep. Gratefully, no more dreams tonight.

The med techs were ready to move me. Keshara had my right arm wrapped up like some mummy and then wrapped it to my chest. Keshara gave me a very small pain killer and asked Ready? I took a breath and nodded. Keshara said to the techs Ready, Go!. The techs moved me over to the hover gurney and quickly had me propped up and strapped down for the trip.  
The pain was mind numbing, but it only lasted a few seconds.  
Out side the door the entire hallway was lined with my royal guard. As we turned and went out the door of my room They all snapped to attention and saluted and bowed as I passed.  
No words needed to be said. They all felt guilty about me getting shot. I called my security chief over to me . He leaned down, I told him Tell my guard. He spoke aloud what I could only whisper. I am proud of each and every one of you. This was an accident. You are not to blame.  
Though there is nothing to forgive, I forgive you anyway. You are all loved and appreciated. So forgive yourselves and hold your heads high. We continued down the hallway to the elevator and got off at the ground floor.  
Everybody stopped what they were doing and bowed as I passed by.  
We went out the front doors and they loaded me and my group up in the hospital shuttle craft parked right out front.  
The press was filming but dare blurt out a word. Maria was holding my free hand as we left. I could tell she was not in good shape at all. Some of the press were teared up as I passed by. The little reporter who stunned me about "Saying Good Bye To Greatness" was there. she stepped up and placed a small flower on my gurney as we passed by and they were loading me lifted off and I was on my way to Galadrael.

The next morning, Keshara was checking my vitals. I reached out and held her trembling hand. She froze for a moment. Tears falling on my blanket. I slowly drew her to me and whispered, "Thank You". The nurse came in and Keshara was instantly back to business.  
Keshara said Ok, we have to roll you over and check your wound. and I have to listen to your breathing sounds. You will not like this so grit your teeth cause there is no way around the fact its going to hurt.  
The rolled me over and I gasped with the stabbing pain and grabbed her arm as hard as I could. She whispered, I'm sorry, I have to do this. Once on my side I settled quickly. I said, can breathe better like this. Keshara quickly removed the bandage and went over the wound with her scanner.  
The nurse handed her a dermal re-generator and she went over some weak spots to make sure my outer layer of skin was sealed. Then she listened to my breathing.  
I shivered at the touch of her cold stethoscope. She said sorry, almost done. Then she ran the scanner again. This time it was set for a deeper scan of my lung. The eased me back over on my back. Jaden had just came back with some coffee for Maria.  
He asked , How is she? Keshara got dizzy. Jaden helped her to a chair. She said its ok, just over tired. Mandy is in much better shape than I really expected. Their will be some internal scaring from the bullet wound and where I had to re inflate her collapsed lung. The wound is sealed and healing well. We have some fluid build up which is common for lung wounds of this magnitude.  
Looking at me Keshara continued, I'm going to have to sit you up. You will not like it. I'll give you something for the pain. But you have to cough and force yourself to take deeper breath's  
Keshara looked to Jaden and Maria, You two need to go outside for a few minuets, while we get this done. Jaden asked why? Keshara said, when we do this she is going to spit up some really nasty looking and smelling stuff. Praetor, please take Maria to the commissary and make sure she eats.  
Keshara stood up and came close.  
Whispering, This is the nasty part of medicine. She is going to cry out from the pain and sound like she is gagging. If you see what comes out, I gaurentee you will throw up where you two stand and not want food for a lone time.  
Jaden gathered up Maria in a warm blanket and took her down the hall to the commissary. When they got to the door. I cried out in the worse pain I had ever experienced. Maria whirled around and grabbed Jaden hard and held on tight.  
The gurgling sounds I made alone would make anybody sick. Jaden covered Marias ears so she wouldn't hear it. Jaden was shaking. Maria was shaking harder. She needed to eat. During a lull in the sickening sounds I was making they went inside.  
One of the nurses rushed up and said here please sit. She ran off and came back with some hot tea and fruit for Maria and a small glass of Romulan Ale for me. The nurse said I have a sister who is borderline Diabetic too. As for yours Sir, I keep a flask in my carry all, for emergencies.  
Jaden stood for a moment and gave the nurse a big hug and said Thank You. He sat down and downed the drink in one gulp. Taking a breath he said Gods, I needed that. The nurse poured him another and then put the flask away. and went back to her business..  
They didn't know how long to wait so he asked a nurse to see if it was all right for them to come back in the room. She came back and said, she is finished... doing what she had to do. Now they are cleaning her up and cleaning the room too. I'd wait about fifteen minuets before starting back to her room.

It was hard to sleep but I was so tired. The Oxygen mask over my face made it easier to breathe. Finally with Maria asleep on my left and Jaden asleep on my right, I drifted off. In my dreams, I saw him. The dark hooded man with no face. Standing before him I trembled and asked is it my time? He said in a low and chilling voice, No, It is not your time yet. Jerking around I woke myself with fright.  
My lovely Jaden was so gentle. Rubbing my forehead talking low and sweet to me. His voice could always calm the storm of emotions flying through my mind. The dream seemed so real.  
It took a while for me to get back to sleep. Maria just held my hand to let me know she was there and let Jaden do all the talking. It took him a while but I calmed down and finally drifted back to sleep.

Winter had begun..  
The day looked cool and cloudy, but there was no chance of rain. All the arraignments have been prepared. The temporary shuttle-landing pad was in place next to the stage. Hopefully this will go off without a hitch. Remembering the dead can be a dangerous thing.  
We doubled security just in case. Still I had that same uneasy feeling in my gut. Jaden saw my nervousness and asked me what was wrong. I said probably nothing. My head says everything is all right for us to do this, but my gut says something is wrong.  
Just in case here ware your personal shield. Jaden got concerned. I said I know-I know. Its just I have been a bundle of nerves all morning. I can't explain it. Maybe the "Great Maker", is trying to tell me something. I just feel that something is off.  
I stomped off on to the terrace and stood at the rock wall and stared out into the valley below. Talking to myself, I prayed, "Great Maker" Please keep us safe. All dressed up in my uniform and robe of state. I put my personal shield unit on my wrist and set it to cover two people.  
The power won't last long, but it should be long enough.  
Maria came over and ate breakfast with us. Jaden, Maria, Keshara, and myself climbed into our shuttle. The trip over was quiet. Each of us thinking about our speeches. I asked, if Jaden would say a few words and he agreed to make a short speech.  
The landing went off without a hitch. The landing pad right next to the podium stage. We waited for final clearance to leave the shuttle. Senator Praytack was waiting at the door to help me and Maria out. Praytor Jaden gave him a polite but warning handshake.  
I greeted him more warmly. Stepping up to the podium, the crowd fell silent. I looked at the paper I had unfolded then back at the faces of the people standing here. Shaking my head I crumpled up my speech and threw it away. Jaden got nervous. I gave him a reassuring glance.  
Yesterday, as you all witnessed we celebrated one of our own that by the grace of "The Great Maker" was restored to us alive. Today, we remember those who did not come back. Their heroism may lay buried with them but I will recognize it any way. Look around you. Behold the fruits of centuries of war. Centuries of pain and loss. Now we remember so many, all lost at once.  
Their voices lay silent as the wind that blows across this place. But their love lives still. It lives in all our lives. Yours and mine. This place was built to remember that horrible cost.  
I wish to acknowledge the skilled design of this memorial started by me but soon picked up and skillfully carried out by Our Senator Praytack, Himself a veteran of many wars. And a whiteness to many victories and also many deaths. Looking out to the audience. Many of you know how much your Praetor and I care for our gallant military serving bravely to keep us safe. Today, I am compelled to confess. I would trade all the medals and awards and honors just to have these brave soldiers back.  
To at last put an end to all of the killing that has become our heritage. Senator Praytack, I thank you. This design far exceeds what I had in mind. I am both impressed and humbled. The Senator stepped forward and bowed respectfully. As all the galaxy was watching, I shook his hand and whispered, I really mean it.  
My whispered words touched his heart for as he took the podium I could see he was a different man. He said Thank you my Queen for the privilege of helping you with this memorial. I sat back down as he started his speech.  
Our Queen speaks wisely about the ultimate cost of war. Looking strait at me, he said, The things we, you and I have seen, no one should carry in their minds. Today is a day of silence. A day of rememberance. And a day of respect for those represented here.  
We must remember, for if we don't. We will fight again. More will die again. This is not a heritage I want for my people their children or their families. As he walked away from the podium, Jaden walked up.  
As he began, Jaden said, Like my wife and Senator Praytack has said, Today is not about politics, or about votes, or about anything else but respect. Respect for the dead remembered here. And respect for those grieving their loss.  
As he finished, it was Ambassador Hayley's turn. As she took the podium, it was easy to see she was deeply moved by what she had heard.

Getting dress in our finest uniforms we glittered like the sun. Maria had signaled she was on her way. and would meet us at our shuttle. Security was doubled. Everywhere within sight and many more we can not see kept safe watch on all of us. Kelanna still struggled a bit but still wanted to do this ceremony with as little help as possible.  
It was soo good to see her smiling again. Our shuttle carrying us and Ambassador Maria Hayley, lifted off first with Kelanna riding with honors in the second shuttle. Flanked with Scorpion fighters giving her an honor escort all the way.  
Landing on our platform we disembarked and went ahead inside to set things up. Jaden had the "Romulan Star" for Kelanna. Ambassador Hayley had the "Royal White Star". Looking around all were dressed in their finery. The Jumbo screen was already on and Queen Elizabeth was on watching intently.  
All the doors were held open so all could see the landing pad as Kelanna's shuttle touched down. I sent my royal guard out to escort her in. Jaden signaled for me to begin.  
Senators and honored guests. We have spent many months grieving and saying goodbye to our slain warriors of the White Star War. To day we welcome back one very special warrior.  
Back nearly from the grasp of death, "The Great Maker has restored to us, AdmiralKelanna Donátra. The shuttle doors opened and Kelanna stepped out and struggling a little she began to walk unaided.  
Captain of the Guard wisely stayed by her side and offered her his crowd was loud with applause. Outside the bells were ringing. You could hear the cheers of the people as they watched on the public com system.  
About half way Kelanna stumbled a bit and gladly took the Captains arm to finish.  
The cheers continued as Kelanna took off the Star I loaned her and placed it back on my neck. And we embraced warmly saying out loud to one and all.. Welcome home Admiral Donatra. The chamber darkened as the story compiled by the crippled ship sensor's replayed her heroism.  
When the lights came back on I backed away and made room for the Ambassador to approach.

Finally,  
After many adjustments. The Embassy has at last been finished and today we are officially handing over control to our friends, The White Star Government. Let all present and those with in the sound of my voice on this broadcast, be known that from this moment forward this Compound is now Soveran White Star Land. *Turnd the Microphone over to Maria*

The time went by so fast.  
This is the last week for my niece, Maria Hayley. And it will be a bitter sweet one. I had grown used to her constant presence in my life. I never had a real family other than Jaden, I could just spend time with and talk. Clearly she has pushed herself greatly to regain her ability to walk as she does.  
No longer needing Therapy help from Marcus I have sent him away. We use the pool to do our workouts together now. We learned to take time out and play too. Hearing her laughter is like music to my ears. Little Casey is growing quick. She and my children play all the time. Maria seems so driven. I was too, at her age. So driven, I overlooked what was in front of me and lost the possibility of many more good years of love with my Jaden.  
We talk more now as a family than we ever used to. Keshara's constant presence has become as comfortable as a warm blanket on a cold winters day.  
I know soon she will leave and move into her new home. It isn't far but still having her close gave me comfort. My leg still bothers me when the winter chill climbs up the mountain. Tomorrow we have a dedication and flag raising at her official White Star Embassy.  
Romulas is changing. Commerce has increased by 30 percent but profits are still low, due to the massive ship rebuilding. The last of the old listening posts are set for demolition this week too. Seeing the visiting humans in the protected area we have sent up for them seems comforting but strange.  
There has been a few culture clashes, but fortunately not much more serious than a bloody nose. Those two wound up being friends and bought each other drinks after. Their study of our culture has been carefully structured.  
Many of our older citizens are still not comfortable with letting them roam free. So to aswage their fears, we created the secure area for them to stay and then we escort them to our other sites of interest to keep them and us, out of trouble.  
Looking up to the clouds, "Great Maker", Our people have come far. Snickering to myself, I guess you could say we have come far too. I find myself reading and talking more to you when we are alone.  
A couple of times Jaden walked in on me and startled me. Used to, he could never sneak up on me. I was so deep into my prayers even he was astonished at how at ease I have become.  
After Maria leaves I will be working back on a full schedule on the Senate floor. My life seems fuller now. The night Terrors have all stopped. At least for me. Many of my Veteran Warriors still suffer. I heard Kelanna has been having a recurring dream of her crash.  
I was astonished at how fast she is healing. She still struggles to find the right words every once and a while and her walk is still a little wobbly but she is getting stronger. Just a few more days and I can wrap my arms around her and officially welcome her back to us on the Senate Floor. It will be a momentous occasion, being broadcast-ed Galaxy wide.  
The first Romulan to be so double honored. She deserves it and so much more. I heard she is moving back in her room up here at home. She still stays in contact with her mother and father. but their home was small and I guess she thought she was in the way.  
The independence will help her heal faster. Still, I asked Keshara to kind of keep an eye on her for me. Not to interfere. Just to be there when she wants or needs help..  
Jaden was right, The house is filled with friends and family. The buzz of conversations combined with the laughter of the children, has brought me a feeling of peace I have never known.

A lonely Maria contemplates all she has endured and learned... she thought of her parents, both alive and well in white star, and her own Casey with her here on Romulus, she had a long way to go but had came along way, 2 months ago she was buried under rubble and crippled, she was lucky to regain feeling after surgery, now she can walk more better but with a slight limp, one she wears with pride from the war, now that she was feeling better, she wished to have a last good week on Romulus, to give the White star medal of honor to Kelanna Donátra in the senate chambers with Praetor Jaden and Queen Mandy Romulus present, Maria would also visit the site of the white star embassy being constructed and present the site with the flag of the white star aswell as the flag of Queen Elizabeth III, she had a busy week ahead, and was looking forward to it.*

It was raining when we dedicated the new Citizens Services building. Many citizens and Senators showed up. I saw Praytack Glad handing everybody. He wants them votes. Well after all he did for the War memorial, I cant fault him. Being Queen has been ruff at times.  
I know I put my husband through the griss mill more than once.  
He has been so thoughtful since we returned from Trill. Keshara and I have had time to be together. She has been so busy with her inheritance. She and Jaden had discussions about all the legal issues.  
It saddens my heart but I believe she may be planning to move out and in to her new home. I hope not for a while though. The dedication went off without a hitch. My friends from the veteran hospital were there. Many already at their new assignments helping others,  
It was good to see. Now the people will be better heard. I wished I could come around the Veteran Hospital more. I miss my ruff and tumble friends. It felt good to train and play as a normal Romulan...

Standing out on the terrace, I watch as this elegantly dressed woman climbed out of the shuttle. I thought "Great Maker" its Keshara running down the walkway in a beautiful sun dress, and she was beaming.  
She ran right into my arms and felt light as a feather. She exclaimed, Look at you you are so tanned. I said look at you!. New clothes new shuttle. Keshara said so much has happened since you left for Trill. I have so much to tell you.  
Lets go inside and relax. We strolled back inside. I poured us a drink. and we sat down on the sofa. Keshara took out a pad and showed me some pictures she took.  
She exclaimed I had no idea Sharray was so well off. The property itself is huge and her family's home she willed to me is stunning. I also have the mountain cabin.  
Sitting there in that big house all alone, looking at all the pictures and beautiful things she gave up to join the service, I couldn't help it. I just sat there and cried for hours.  
The key Jaden gave me fit a secret place, and inside was a box of memory sticks, Sharray had made for me. She explained, Her and her father had argued shortly after her mother died so she left and joined the service. About two years into cadet training, her father died.  
So she had inherited everything. Sharray said, she looked around and saw a life that was not for her, so she went back to school. Apparently, that's when she met me. She wanted me to know how much I meant to her and had her will amended to name me as sole owner. I have so much to deal with I hardly know where to start.  
I think she was hoping that one day we could be a couple and live there. She had bought an entire wardrobe for me and set up a room for me with everything I had ever wanted.  
All my dreams I shared with her she had secretly went and had it all set up for me. She showed me a picture. I said Sharray was very beautiful. Sniffeling, Keshara ran her fingers across the face in the picture and said, I'd give it all away, just to have her back.  
I wrapped Keshara up in my arms as she cried. She said I need to talk to Jaden and get some advice. She continued, I have never had so much. I'm used to little more than the clothes off my back and now all this. It blows my mind.  
I wish I could tell her about you and my new family. You have made me so happy. I missed you so much. I said I did too. Keshara said Lets go down to the hot tub and relax. I smiled and said Wonderful idea.

Jaden went off to the Senate while I stayed at home finishing final preparations to receive Maria. It was a little daunting as Keshara had not come back yet. I hope she is all right. The guard that went with her had signaled regularly that everything was ok.  
I hear that Kelanna took her first steps out of that bed of hers. I can tell she has lost some memories. But as long as she is getting better, I am content to wait.  
I saw the kids today. They were both excited to see me. All they knew was I got hurt and needed rest to heal. Well, the house will be noisy again and it didn't bother me as much as I thought.  
I made a real site. the Queen of all of the Romulan empire squat down in the middle of the floor playing blocks with my children. I must admit it was fun. We made a huge tower and Little Jaden knocked it over and we laughed as the blocks went everywhere.  
He told me about school. Meeting other children. We played till after noon and then I had to go. They pouted for a little while but I promised to be back again tomorrow, and told them about little Casey.  
I heard a noise outside and went out to see the security shuttle landing and a small but nice looking white shuttle landing beside it. Looks like Keshara is back home.

Flipping Com switch open, Queen Mandana to Orbital Docking Space Port. Be on the alert for an Ambassador ship from White Star. The ship is Id'd as WSS Diplomat.. No Nomenclature. She is in route. Send a war bird to our gate at Unity-One, to meet and escort them to Romulus. The Ambassador is to be given priority docking privileges upon arrival. Along with a full escort of her ship and shuttle craft, as she disembarks from her ship to her destination which will be my landing pad at my mountain residence. Full Security, Just as if you were escorting me or the Praetor.  
The voice on the other side said, Yes My Queen. I said Thank You.  
Queen out..

Sitting down at dinner, I dreaded the conversation. I can almost hear it in my head. Jaden said, Well today was eventful. I dropped my fork in the plate. Go ahead and say it. The man is a contemptible jerk who drinks too much.  
Jaden said, I'm surprised you ever took an interest in him. I said, Is this what this has all been about? Your jealous that I could have an interest in a human man? I toldyou everything. Went through all my medical checkups.  
He was there. You were not. You were promised to another and I got lonely. When you came, it took me less than half a second to choose the man I love. I have always loved you. Even when we were kids, I always felt a connection between us.  
Don't mistake pity for affection. The man has a problem. Everybody wants to hide it, and I get jumped on for being enough of a friend to stand up and say so. Everywhere you have sent me I have gone willingly. Everything you have asked of me I have done willingly.  
I almost died twice giving you children. How can you even think I would choose another over you. Why did you let him off anyway?  
Jaden looked down at his plate. Because I saw something in his eyes. The same thing I see in yours. He's grieving and in pain. Using alcohol to numb the pain from the loss.  
Its the same road I almost went down when you married Jaren. So I took pity on the man and let him off..This time..  
Don't get me wrong. Family or not, He is an asshole. Arrogant to the bone. I don't know who this Vicki was, but she was very important to him. The grief is eating at him and he is not handling it very well. I get up from the table and stomp out to the terrace saying well neither am I.  
Jaden realized he touched a nerve and went out after me. He poured me a drink and I downed it. Maybe if I drink enough the pain will stop. Jaden wrapped his arms around me. He said It will. but only for a few hours, then it comes back and you wake up feeling worse than before.  
Leaning on him, Then tell me what to do husband. I haven't a clue. I have prayed, I have sought counseling from family. I even wanted to use a Vulcan but you forbid it. Jaden said, Remember what you said at their funeral?  
I'll never forget it. Even the Senators were moved by what you said. Somehow, "The Great Maker" has made it where you can reach out and touch the hearts of a great many people. You said, you say good bye by remembering and cherishing the love and honor they placed in your heart.  
This thing you're going through is just going to take time...

Jaden said, Moonweichi,  
I have heard from this officer and find him to be as contemptible as the rest. However politics does not require me to like those I deal with. As Praetor, I order you two issue and maintain an active fugitive warrant for the arrest and detainment of Admiral Gracie. He is to be denied any and all access to Romulan space.  
Furthermore, You are directed to communicate this complaint to the Federation President for his personal action.

Its OK, Kelanna. I'm here. Those people won't bother you anymore. When I was poisoned, it took me many months to be able to talk again. Just go slow. She struggled, Samantha?,King?,Maria?. I held her hand. King Peter, his wife Tara and...Sam were killed. Elizabeth is ruling now. Maria was badly injured but she is recuperating. She will be here on Romulas with me soon. And you have a room all set up for you whenever you want it. But right now, you need to rest and gain your strength.  
Do what the doctors say and especially what mommy says. I embraced her and gave her a real long hug goodbye. I hugged Kelannas mom too. Walking out of that room was difficult. The hospital administrator was waiting on me.  
She tried to apologize, I told her its alright. No, she said, Its all over the news. That person who took the picture just got fired by FNN. They are still using the photo. The headlines are saying "A Queens Love".  
In frustration I stopped and placed my hands on my hips. I muttered "shit". I need to get home and deal with this before it gets out of hand. Just please post hospital security to her door and keep the press away. She bowed and said "Yes my Queen".  
My guards and I, all got back in our shuttle and flew home. I dreaded landing at home. Jaden was standing out on the pad waiting for me. After we powered down I climbed out and started to say I tried hard husband, They sneaked in on us and took a picture.  
I had to do something.  
Jaden walked over and gave me a big hug. I admit I was surprised. Jaden took me back inside in out of the noise and gave me a very passionate kiss. He said, You did the right thing in kicking those parasites out and telling them off like you did.  
The press is running with the story about a Queens Love for her people. They recorded what you said out in the hall of the hospital and are running it along with the full story of Kelannas bravery.  
I'm getting calls from every senator. No honey you didn't do a wrong thing, You did a very right thing And I am so proud of you. I cant imagine the welcome we are going to get in the Senate chambers tomorrow.

After giving my husband a kiss goodbye, I took off with my security detail early this morning to check up on my Kelanna Donátra. It has been so very long since I have seen this very brave lady. After a few moments we were over the city.  
Landing at the docking platform was a little tricky because of the morning traffic. Finally we set down and my security detail formed up and we went inside.  
The hallways were busy with the morning details. Nurses and doctors buzzing about. One young doctor was rushing to a room and almost bumped into me.  
He hollered sorry and kept going.  
I checked with admissions. Kelanna had been moved during the night, out of the coma wing, upstairs to a private room. The press was about as well. I was hoping they would not be so bothersome this early in the morning.  
They kept following and were getting loud. at one point I turned around and shushed them into silence, "This is a hospital people, show some respect and be quiet"  
I motioned my security detail to keep them back as I neared her room. I lightly knocked on the door and peeked inside. Her mother had just woken up. Looks like she stayed all night. She smiled when she saw me and we hugged.  
She told me Kelanna didn't like being moved about in the hospital and got agitated. So they gave her some medicine to calm her down. I whispered how is she? Her mother said doing better but she gets easily confused and frustrated.  
She wants to talk but is having a hard time finding the words and gets frustrated. Kelanna stirred and opened her eyes. I just beamed. I whispered Hi there. I missed you. Don't try to talk yet just calm down and let me look at you.  
Now take a deep breath and hold on to me. I held her hand.  
The Vespa crashed into the ocean. The crew managed to get to the rescue pods, but we lost Vicki. The Tortuga was lost with all hands. You were so brave and fought so hard. With tears in her eyes she tapped on the Romulan Star around her neck and said, Vicki.  
I nodded, It was done. I glanced back at her mom, Can she sit up? her mom said yes and raised the head of the bed. I gently took my very brave admiral in my arms and embraced her as she wept.  
Even with my eyes closed, I could still see the flash of the camera. I climbed down off the bed and went after the little rodent of a camera man. I was just about to unleash on them when I remembered my promise to my husband and took a deep breath to calm myself.  
I started slowly so I could control my temper.  
First sneaking into a room like that is going to get the lot of you thrown out of this hospital. That woman in there has nearly every bone in her body broken and has been in a coma since the war ended.  
That Brave Admiral stayed with her ship and guided the burning hulk away from the Capital of White Star and slammed it into the face of a mountain just north of the city. She sacrificed her life to save the countless lives on both sides of this war while they raged on the ground.  
Pointing back to the room. That woman has just woke up from her coma and for her the war just ended. And I just had to tell that brave woman that a good friend of hers did not make it.  
You remember that when you write your stories and make your news broadcasts. Now get out. The hospital security surrounded them and herded them back downstairs and out of the hospital.  
I went back in and sitting up. Kelanna wiped tears from her eyes. I heard you. What you said, I did all that? I climbed back up on the bed and hugged her some more and said, All that and more. Her mom grasped and held my hand. She simply said Thank you for loving my daughter.  
I smiled and said When you are Queen, you don't get many chances to make a friend. She is my best friend. I would trust her with my life.

Husband, You know I love you but I have spent a very long time with these humans. They have a habit of not saying what they mean, and at times speaking when they should not. Jaden stood from his desk. I don't care. I am not going to sit back and let some Federation Admiral treat The Queen of this empire that way.  
If it was some low ranking officer, I might be able to overlook it, But what discusses me is he's an Admiral. He is supposed to know better. He doesn't have the option of being that stupid, especially over the ships comm link.  
No my love he needs discipline and be dealt with immediately.  
I wish Sam were here. she always knew how to handle him. I just think something else is wrong. Maybe its just too much stress or maybe he is just getting too old and needs to look at retirement.  
He took Vicki's loss extremely bad. Wiping a tear, Almost as bad as I did with Sam. Jaden walked around his desk and embraced me. he whispered, I know it still hurts. I liked her too. I told him, I don't have the seizures or night terrors anymore. My leg still bothers me every once and a while.  
I'll be glad when Keshara gets back from checking out what Sharray left her. Tomorrow, I must go see how Kelanna is doing, That is, if you don't mind, my husband.  
Jaden let out a sigh, I've been hard on you and I'm sorry but these are the roles we must play in front of others. I gave you a lot of leeway in the past but with the election coming up in 6 months, I cant look like a weak leader in front of the Senate.  
I know you have been through so much in these last months and even after our vacation I can still see the pain in your eyes. Soon we will have a full house of friends, family, and children. Your niece Maria will be here and you will be busy helping her.  
You have the memorial to finish up and dedicate. You saw the pictures, Raising my eyebrows, I said yes its magnificent. I have to say Senator Praytack really went out of his way to make it so grand.  
Jaden scoffed, Well don't think he did it out of the goodness of his heart. He's out looking for votes and will do almost anything to get them. It seems from this report that he has managed to weasel his way out from under the responsibility for the spy. I scoffed. I kind of thought that would happen.  
Your still having him watched right. Jaden knodded.  
Jaden turned up the FNN News. Look your plan is working perfectly. This is what will get me votes...  
FNN NEWS BREAK:, Long range sensors on the Neutral Zone have just confirmed, The first two listening posts have just been destroyed. Salvage crews are advancing on the next two, to begin evacuation, salvage, and then destruction of those listening posts.  
We are definitely seeing history today as centuries of anger and mistrust between the Federation and The Romulan Empire are beginning to heal.  
Jaden kissed my nose and whispered, We are changing history. I know Sam would be so proud of you.  
I buried my face in his chest. Wiping tears, I miss her so much..

Husband?, The complaint you ordered me to send has been discussed by the Ambassador, Queen, and Counsel of White Star. They apologize for any insulting behavior and send their assurance action will be taken to correct the situation.  
Looking up from his papers, he said, Good. Been left to me hed be floating out the nearest airlock..

Flipping Com switch open, Queen Mandana to Orbital Docking Space Port. Be on the alert for an Ambassador ship from White Star. The Ambassador is to be given priority docking privileges and a full escort of her ship and shuttle craft, as she disembarks from her ship to her destination which will be my landing pad at my mountain residence. Full Security, Just as if you were escorting me or the Praetor.  
The voice on the other side said, Yes My Queen. I said Thank You, I will remind you again when I receive confirmation she is in route. Queen out..

Helm Officer, Approaching Orbit docking port of Romulas, Praetor. Jaden said Good, You have all done very well. It will be noted in your records. The Queen and I will be shuttling down to our compound residence. Of course Commander Schrad, the ship is yours.  
Jaden asked, Did you handle that matter of the insolence with the Federation Officer? I said Yes my Lord. I dispatched the complaint as you commanded. Jaden said, Good.  
Moonweichi, I said, I'd rather not think of it anymore and concentrate on our family at home. He said, my thoughts exactly. We have the weekend to read up on all that happened while we were gone.  
Husband, I am sorry for fighting with you. You were right, I went too far. I will try to do better. Jaden smiled, You had to swallow allot of pride to say that. Thank you my love.  
Climbing in our shuttle, our bags already placed inside. We lifted off and met our escort and flew directly home. Once we landed and got outside the shuttle craft I smelled that sweet smell of pine Forrest.  
Looking at Jaden I noticed we were holding hands again. I gave his a little squeeze and said, Its good to be home.

It was real early Friday morning when we got loaded up.  
We had all said our goodbyes last night at dinner. After being away, I find myself anchous to return and see the construction work on our war monument, and of course to visit with Kelanna and spend some quality time with Keshara The shuttle lifted off the ground silently as the rest of the family was asleep. At least I thought they were. Standing out on the balcony was Ezri waving goodbye.  
I know it made her sad to see me go, but political pressures were mounting back home and Jaden needed to handle the matters himself. I held my husbands hand in mine, Feeling his warmth. I rested my head on his arm and smiled at him.  
Docking at my ship went smooth and the Trill shuttle had no problems lifting back off and returning home. Well I looked around at my crew. They all seemed well rested and many smiled at us as we walked by.  
I hadn't noticed but we were holding hands all the way to the bridge. I stood off to the side as he sat down in the command chair and gave the command for us to head for home.

Ezri said, I'm not sure, I will have to check my schedule. Moaning as she continued down my back. I said you are very good at this. Oh by the way. I got a message, Admiral Donatra, came out of her coma and is improving. Jaden and I have really grown closer because of you. I cant thank you enough for your hospitality for Jaden and me and my crew.  
We were going to leave Saturday but with my surgery becoming fodder for the press and Kelanna waking up. I want to see her and spend some more quiet time at home before going back to being a Queen. I need to see my children. They have been kept from me since the assassination attempt.  
I wanted to but the doctors said I needed to heal more.  
Letting out a big sigh. I would stay here all the rest of my life. Buy a house. raise our kids here. Its a paradise beyond words. Thank you so much for taking us in for this.  
Ezri hugged her sister. I don't want my big sister to go. I said, I know honey. But my duty calls. I also have to finish setting things up for Maria Hayley IV. It will be good having the children back in the house.  
Messy but good.  
The men came back gasping for breath Jaden told Jules Good Run. Im going to go shower. He offered his hand to help me out of the hot tub and asked Care to join me?  
I gave Jules and Ezri a wicked look and said Yes My Lord. Jaden smiled and winked at Ezri. She just giggled and grinned at them.

Finally, we were back alone again and all we wanted to do was snuggling up and take a nap. We did that for a couple of hours. Then I heard Ezri knocking on the door to check up on us. We got up and in a few mins and came out yawning and saying Hi. She sat me and Jaden down in chairs and had fresh fruit and drinks brought, so we could refresh ourselves. Ezri asked how do you feel. I said, Not really different at all, except I'm hungry. I know Jules told me to take it easy for a day but the hot tub looks very inviting.  
Jaden says you girls partake. Im going to go for a run with Jules here. After eating something we got changed and slipped into the big hot tub. Ezri came over and sat beside me.  
I said sure your not afraid I might bite? Ezri giggled, and said playfully scowling, "No of course not". But I wouldnt suggest you stay in her for very long. I cant cause of the baby, but Im alright for a while. she slipped in behind me and began rubbing my shoulders.  
I moaned and almost melted into her arms. I said, well I guess you have questions. Ezri snickered. and asked how long was it with you and .. I interupted her, It was two years in Paris. Two wonderful years. I should have stayed. Maybe then she would be alive.  
Ezri kept rubbing my back. She said Damn you are all kinked up back here. Snickering, Well I guess you saw, I dont handel stress very well anymore. Ezri said you blame yourself for many things. Give yourself a break. Nobody could have known what would happen during the war.  
I reach back and hold on to your arms. Sometimes I miss her so much. Ezri wrapped her little arms around me and hugged me saying I miss all of them too. I asked, You got any plans for Christmas? Im trying to arrainge a suprise for Elizabeth. She is going to be all alone this year..

Jules sat back and finished his scans.  
Finally he smiled. You My Queen have a gland problem. I said Huh?. He snickered. and showed Jaden and me the scanner. See here where the electrode from your pacemaker crosses over this gland?  
Well when you are super stressed your heart changes rhythm. This forces your pacemaker to fire small shocks to stabilize the heart. Well when it fires it over stimulates this small gland, tracing his finger across my chest to a small spot, Right here. We humans have a similar gland.  
On us, Its called a pituitary gland. For us it releases many chemicals that can over stimulate our organs too. I can give you a shot and move the electrode and route it away from the gland and the seizures should stop.  
Jaden let out a deep sigh. After all this, Its actually a medical problem. I thought my wife was going crazy. I said, I thought so too. Jules said I cant fix this here. I cant create enough of a steryl environment to do the surgery. You will have to come with me to the hospital.  
Looking up at Jaden, I said that means the press will be all over it. Jules continued, Now for the bad part. I cant do anything about your memories of Sam. She will be a part of you probubly forever.  
But this correction will definately make things better, easier to handle. Jaden helped me to sit up. And I gave Jules a warm hug and said lets do it today. Jules got up and said I will make the arraignments. Ezri added, And my security will be around you at all times.  
After Jules left, Ezri smiled. She looked back at me from the doorway and said Maybe this "Great Maker" of yours is helping you.  
I smiled and snuggled up to my husband and gave her the girl look. She giggled and closed the sliding door.  
After we were alone I got up and grabbed my husbands hand and said come with me husband. He grinned as I lead him to the shower.

Ezri said, I heard you and Jaden last night. Instantly I was on my feet and ran down to the beach. Not knowing which way to go I just plopped down in the sand. and curling up in a ball I hid my face from everyone. Jaden was about to follow when Ezri said, No please. This is something we girls must handle.  
Jules and Jaden stayed at the table and watched from a far. Ezri took a deep breath and walked down the sandy path to my side. She sat down and gently rubbed my arm.  
Sobbing I was way too embarrassed to show her my face. I said, I don't know what to do. I loved her. I really loved her. I never knew how much till I saw her, looking like she was asleep in that box. Now I cant get the images out of my head. I've been shot, stabbed, cut, beat up, raped by my own father in one of his drunken rages. I was able to forgive him and let him go. Why can't I do this with Sam?  
Ezri turned my face to her and said because you loved her. Greif is new to you isn't it. I said No, when I lost my first husband Jaren. I locked up inside and didnt even talk to anybody for almost a month.  
I hated all men for what my father did to me. But on my world, people like me are hunted down and brutalized for sport. Sometimes we are killed. Jaden knew about me from the beginning. Jaren didnt so I hid it from him.  
They are the only two men who could ever touch me. Make love to me and me not feel sick to my stomach. I looked up the hill at Jaden. I love than man so much. Owe him so much. Now look at him standing there worried about me again. All his life this man has harbored his love for me.  
Please Ezri. No one can know of me.  
If they do all that Sam and I built will be destroyed and my husband could be made by the senate, to kill me.  
I...ah... I started to vibrate and fell over into Ezris lap. She barely got her yell out of her mouth before Jules and Jaden were down that hill and by our sides. Jaden scooped me up and we all were running back up the hill and into the house.  
Jules was scanning me. He said Shit! This is allot more than just memories. She is having a stress induced seizure of some kind. Her heart is racing. Her blood pressure is way too high.  
As sudden as it came, it went and I relaxed. I heard Jules voice but it sounded far away at first. Then the fog in my head cleared. He said there now we got you back.  
Poor Jaden looked pale as a ghost. I reached out and clung to him tightly.

Husband,  
Yes?, Looking around. It is quiet now. The storm in my head is gone. I want to try to do something and I dont know how. What my love? Sheepishly, I moved closer. Will you...help me to pray? He smiled broadly, I quickly backed away and said forget it.  
Jaden held on to my hand and gently pulled me back to him. It's not hard Mandy. I said, I know but I just talk to him, like he is standing in front of me. I dont hear anybody talk back but sometimes it makes me feel less out of control.  
We went out on the patio and sat down at the table. With the table light turned down low as not to wake anybody I asked. What do we do. I really need help. These terrors in my head have to stop.  
Jaden said, Well first thing is to be really honest with what you want. Since he is "The Great Maker" He basicly already knows. But he tests the charecter of the one who prays and asks from his or her heart.  
I whispered, you go first so I can see how to do it like you do. We held hands, and he said there is one prayer, I say nearly every day. It will make you cry but please wait till the end.  
I shook my head yes.  
Jaden looked far off into the night. Out across the ocean and began: "Great Maker", You have gifted me with so much in the past and I am grateful, but this thing with my wife Mandy troubles my heart in a way unknown to me. I have never experienced raw fear like this before.  
I love this woman so much the very site of her takes my breath away. But when I see her hurting I want so bad to help but all I seem to be able to do is hold her till it passes.  
"Great Maker" she has endured so much. Lost so much. Losing one such as her Sam has ripped a hole in her heart. A hole I fear I can not fill or heal. Even here In this wondrous paradise, the memories come. You granted my prayer and saved her life so many times. We can heal the body to a great extent but only you can do the things beyond us. Please help my wife. Please help Mandy. I laid my head in his hands, the tears streaming down my face.  
Jaden held me for a while till I calmed down. He gave me a kiss and then told me ok its your turn. Just talk to him. Say what is in your heart. I cleared my head and looked off into the darkness of the night.  
"Great Maker" I don't know what Ezri's people call you. Looking down at my feet, Truth is, I don't know you at all. I can see some of what you have done for me. I probably overlook allot. I hated you for all I had endured as a child. Now as I am older I see the way some things had to be.  
I find it so amazing how you can bring me this man here to offset all the bad I have experienced in my life. Though he doesn't know it till now, He has in so many ways restored some joy back in my heart. I'm sorry for knocking and criticizing him about you.  
I remember praying so hard to you about Maria when she took a turn for the worse during that first surgery. We all thought we would lose her. Then you stepped in and gave her back to us and that made a great many people, including myself very happy. I don't understand why so many I loved had to die.  
These memories haunt me so badly. I can't get them out of my head. But most of all "Great Maker" The memories of Sam laying there in that box looking so peaceful I almost wanted to shake her and wake her up.  
I tried so hard not to fall in love with her. But I was so alone on her world. I didn't know anybody or anything. She made me feel, like I feel now. Like, how Jaden now makes me feel. Like I belong and I don't have to be alone anymore. I don't have to fight any more. I can just be me and feel loved for who and what I am. These memories stuck in my head need to go. My Jaden needs me. My children need me. My sisters need me. Please help me.  
We just sat there for a very long time holding each other. We are connected together now, in an all new way. We both have learned to believe both in the "Great Maker" and also in ourselves and each other. After a while, we both got up and went inside for the night..  
Unknown to either of us the balcony doors above us were open and Ezri was standing there in the darkness and heard every word. Shocked speechless by the revelations she heard and the exchange and bond of love she witnessed she just stood there letting the tears fall from her face and tap on the dry stone floor. Silently, she added her own prayer and going back to bed she wiped her eyes, and vowed to herself she would help in any way she could.

Jaden went in to take a shower and go to bed. He took both coffee cups with him and a few moments later I followed him inside. Standing there in the darkened bedroom, it hit me again. I thought it was gone. Those memories of Sam in that box, Of the coffins disappearing down that tomb. I just stood there barely able to breathe.

Out of Timeline:

Bruce Nolan here we are recieveing word from the hospital, thw Queen is about to make a statement to the press.. Switching over to the media room at the hospital...  
The media room was buzzing with all kinds of rumors so I got the doctor to help me into a wheelchair and rolled me down to meet with them.  
As I was rolled in a hush fell across the doctor said no loud noises and keep the questions brief after the Queen has made her statement. They wheeled me up to the table and in front of the mic. The broadcast was sent to The Romulan Senate, White Star and the Federation Counsel Chambers  
My people,  
As you can now see,your Praetor and Praetress survived the shuttle attack but are hurt. I apologize for my appearance. The burned skin had to be removed and a Dermaplast Skin graft applied to part of my face. I look awful, feel worse. but will be better soon.  
They fixed the fragmentation injuries to my head and jaw. My abdominal injuries were more serious but they got out the fragmentation pieces and healed me up. I hurt everywhere, but I live. They said my left eye is all green and bruised from the concussion. It is very sensitive to light right now, so they put a patch over it, so I can tolerate the lights.  
Oh and they had to cut my hair as it was soaked in some kind of fluid from the crash.I have received word that three of those responsible for all this have been captured and are being questioned.  
My husband, your Praetor survived the crash and surgery but his wounds and burns are far more serious. than mine. He is in a medically induced coma, to give his body time to rest and heal. I am asking for calm. For you all to remember us in your prayers. The Government is still sound. Please obey the wishes of the Emergency Provisional Government in place at this time. Also remember my security chief and the factory workers killed on the ground from the crash.  
Please for now, no questions. I am very tired. Somebody take me back to my room.

Bruce Nolan here, Live from Romulas. Still locked in our studios and its been a long night. The fires are out but smoke still rises from the crash site. Soldiers have stopped by to check on us and see if we had any medical needs. One of our pregnant workers Was just taken out of here under heavy guard to the hospital. The commander is concern for reprisal attacks against Human's.  
For our safety, Preparations are being made to transport the Visitors from the surface and transported to Unity-One. Looking out the window, It looks like the evacuation process has started.  
Hundreds of soldiers are marching the streets. Each building that has been evacuated is being sealed to prevent any use as a hiding place for the terrorists. Nothing is moving in the main city. No rail, No shuttles, Its like the city has over night, become a ghost town.  
We rigged a camera on top of our building so we can monitor the goings on. Soldiers just brought our pilot and cameraman back from the forced down Media Shuttle. Although very shaken up, they seem to be unharmed. Switching over to our camera only for a moment to keep from being detected, We got this shot..  
It looks like the entire Romulan Army has seized total control of the city.

Bruce Nolan,Breaking back in once more, live here on Romulas.  
We have received a communication from the Romulan Government. It is being repeated every five min or so...Switching...Citizens of Romulas and all Visitors. A horrible event has taken place today. As outlined in Romulan Law a provisional Government is now in power. We hope this change over will be brief. But both Praetor and Praetress are in surgery at this time and can not rule. For now they need your prayers. This counsel is asking that all try to remain calm and indoors. Do not try to travel to or from our world. All star Travel has been halted till further notice. For now just stay indoors and let our investigators do their assured, all visitors are being well treated and are safe. That is all for now.

Bruce Nolan,Breaking back in live here on Romulas. I have confirmed sighting of the Praetor and Praetress scrambling away from the crash site. I repeat, Both the praetor and Praetress are alive!. This Pic was taken just before the couple were whisked away in a medial shuttle ambulance. Both look to be badly wounded...

Welcome to ANN / Bruce Nolan reporting live from Romulas:  
NEWS ALERT! First indications coming out from the Romulan Empire's Government, is that the Praetors Shuttle has crashed and exploded in the industrial sector of old Romulas.  
The entire city, including the Federation Green Zone is on lock down. First reports claim a missile launch from the wooded sector in the southwest quadrant of the Green Zone!. All citizens are being ordered indoors. Their are soldiers everywhere scanning every citizen and visitor for any indications of being near a missile launch! I don't know how long before they... Now soldiers are here now in the studios scanning everybody. The soldier in charge is coming over, Sir we have no weapons, please tell us what has happened.  
He wouldn't look at the camera. The look on his face said it all.  
We apologize for this intrusion. A few moments ago a grave incident took place and it appears the shuttle carrying The Praetor and the Praetress was just shot down and has crashed. The Emergency Escape beam out was activated. As to who got out, we don't know yet.  
Stay in this building till we give the all clear. Thank you for your cooperation, and then he took his troops and stormed out of the building. The sky is filled with black smoke. Pressing his ear piece he just went snow white pale. Confirmed fatality at the crash site. Investigators scanned the burning wreck site and have found one body. Its burnt to badly to tell who it is. Soldiers are appearing everywhere taking up guard points all around the Green Zone.  
They appear to be going out of their way to be polite and courteous considering the circumstance. We are just now getting some visuals from the site. Heavily armed Scorpion fighters have just circled our news shuttle ordering it to land immediately. We managed to get one shot. Switching over:

The sun was just going down on the second day of this hell. My nurse friend who sat with me all night last night just came on duty. After she did her examination she slipped me a memory chip. Whispering she said its a gift from your loyal servant, the harbor master. I whispered, tell your boyfriend I will dance and sing at your wedding. Examining what was coded on the chip, my worst fears were true. But I need another day for all the pieces to fall together. S31 will rue the day they ever met me.

Top of Form

Like · · February 24 at 7:14pm

Seen by 28

Maria Hayley IV, Ahmie Kay, William J. Ross and 4 otherslike this.

**Ahmie Kay** Revenge is a dish best served cold; and its very cold in space.

March 12 at 4:09pm · Like · 1

**Mandy Romulus** As those on board my ships, that betrayed me will soon find out as they are blown out the nearest airlock.

March 19 at 7:04pm · Like · 1

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
